


爬行类和钉子脸的相性灾难

by shes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Timelines, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Canon is a joke and i can make better ones, Dragon Hybrids, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fauxryuu Bros, Gajeel's dad did 1 good thing and that was give him the Sex Talk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic Cock, Magic Has Side Effects, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-human Cobra, Nstsu is dumb trope but he's a good boibrent, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Recovery, Smut, Swearing, Way More Plot Than Porn, dragon behaviors, noncon will be brief references to past abuse only, which I flip between with wild abandon, yes you read that right Magic Dick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes/pseuds/shes
Summary: 对克布拉来说，“缓刑”也许是他听过的最刺耳的词。而对于伽吉鲁，这只意味着他必须和一个恼人的队友一起组队工作了。龙有领地意识，他们逞凶好斗，善于攻击，当其他龙的存在本能地妨碍到自身时，发生矛盾简直是再正常不过的事。
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 3





	1. Ouroboros Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilykotsu (lilycobra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilycobra/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Misadventures of Slitherfuck and Metalface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330356) by [lilykotsu (lilycobra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilycobra/pseuds/lilykotsu). 



> 授权翻译，感谢两位太太的允许，克布拉真可爱！！  
> 以下原notes：  
> 这个作品的前九章是两个人合写的——Jeely和Lily，它起始于一次角色扮演，后来随着游戏进行越来越丰满，以至于衍生出了很多额外的内容。第十章开始，作者只剩Lily了。  
> 请注意，本篇中提到的alpha/beta/sub和ABO类似但不同，他们更像是类龙形生物的社会等级制度。

“……大多数人认为龙是一种孤独的生物，但事实上，龙族存在一种以‘氏族’划分的种群关系，由一个明确的alpha来领导——通常是男性，但女性alpha也不是闻所未闻——alpha在龙群中的地位是绝对的，直到他被另一条龙挑战并击败为止……”  


——《龙族史册》，第12页 

潮湿、阴暗、令人恶心，没有人会用这种奇怪的词来形容一次无偿的工作，但伽吉鲁发现他很难找到比这更合适的词。  


他时常觉得疑惑，为什么自己总会不自觉答应一些事后想来十分智障的事，但当忧心忡忡的会长为寻找离家的孙子而向他寻求帮助时，伽吉鲁一口答应，随后陷入了对自己的怀疑当中。  


这是一个秘密下达的任务，由会长本人发布，要求他确保拉克萨斯还好好活着，没有受到伤害，也没有被某些黑暗公会的家伙发现。伽吉鲁本人并不乐意去做这种吃力不讨好的事，但他不能拒绝一个来自公会会长的直接命令，所以铁之灭龙魔导士只能捏着鼻子去追踪那个放电的混蛋，并就此开始了他不为人知的不幸遭遇。  


难道他之前的自我认知是错误的？他其实是个心地善良的大好人？伽吉鲁被这念头恶心得不行，打了个寒战使劲晃了晃脑袋。  


他正在追踪拉克萨斯的路上，那家伙自从离开公会就杳无音讯，他爷爷为此担心得不行，扭扭捏捏地恳求伽吉鲁帮忙找人。会长年纪大了，亲手把唯一的孙子赶出家门大概是他下得最狠的决定，抛开妖精的尾巴会长这个身份，他也不过是个年迈的老人。  


会长本人委托，报酬基本没有，任务要求是确保拉克萨斯好好活着，没有遇到麻烦，也没有被某些黑暗公会的家伙招揽。伽吉鲁顺着对方的味道一路离开马格诺利亚，徒步走了5公里后终于意识到自己做了个错误的决定。  


他妈的那混蛋怎么这么能走？  


铁龙第一次觉得自己体力还有待提高，但他捏着鼻子继续走，一边咒骂一边追踪某个放电的混蛋。拉克萨斯留下的气味一直时有时无，但对伽吉鲁来说这些都造不成困扰。对于任何一个鼻子没坏的灭龙魔导士，跟踪和监视是他们刻在骨子里的本能。暴风雨过后的湿润空气和着植物的气息弥漫在周围，伴着令人生厌的古龙水味道，将伽吉鲁引到某座古老的郊外墓地。  


这里到处都是苔藓和常春藤，腐烂的木栅栏上盘踞着无数晚熟的枝丫，他们互相纠缠，咬合在一起，慢慢编织出一墙盛开的花。前进中伽吉鲁嗅到了另一种气味——血、皮革，战斗后的硝烟——和拉克萨斯的味道混在一起，努力使自己散发出比后者更恶心的刺鼻味道。  


有其他人在。铁龙在布满绿植的台阶旁停住了脚步。他跟自己的目标保持着不近不远的距离，鲜明的陌生人气味在几分钟内变得扑朔迷离，且越来越浓郁。伽吉鲁皱起眉头，对眼下的局面踌躇不前。  


“他不会介意的。”拉克萨斯的声音从不远处飘过来，对方靠坐在一块长满青苔的墓碑旁，一手支着脑袋，语气随意的说着话。他的谈话对象比想象中更沉默，伽吉鲁无法从声音判断出那个人在哪，只能偷偷观察前方树荫下暗淡的影子。  


“老头子喜欢装模做样地拯救其他人，他不会放着受伤的人不管，虽然我不认同他的做法，但就现在的情况来说……这显然对你有利。”  


沉默。  


平和而安静的沉默出现在两个人之间。伽吉鲁对他们在谈什么根本不感兴趣，他的注意力正在耳畔厮磨的沙沙声上兴衰迭起。  


令人毛骨悚然的声音回荡在墓地的寂静中好像从四面八方传来，伽吉鲁又向前移动了一点，他甚至能看强拉克萨斯脸上细微的表情了，对方穿着深紫色的衬衫，披着深灰的斗篷，肩膀放松斜靠在摇摇欲坠的墓碑上，本该站着同伴的对面却空无一人。  


血的味道更近了，铁龙体内的魔力正在蠢蠢欲动。  


很近。非常近。越来越近，甚至好像就在他身后……  


“鬼鬼祟祟地做什么呢？垃圾。”  


沙哑的声音从背后传来，伽吉鲁都连转身的时间都没有，迅疾的攻击已经落在了他的后脑勺上。铁龙当场眼冒金星，踉踉跄跄地跌出了掩体，他以最快的速度调整好姿势面对来人，横起的前臂上深灰色的鳞片一块块炸起，在落日的余晖下泛着银光。  


面前是一个从未见过的生面孔：深红色头发，焦褐色皮肤，和火龙一样愚蠢的上吊眼，以及不用闻就能察觉到的战斗痕迹。  


鲜血，绷带，不协调的肢体动作加上糟糕的脸色，对方受伤的位置隐藏在灰蒙蒙的斗篷下，但伽吉鲁很容易就判断出此人伤得挺重，战斗力十不存一。  


陌生人就顶着这种破破烂烂的身体跟他对峙，伽吉鲁一时间不知道该不该动手。这家伙看起来不太经打，瘦得像小树枝一样他一拳下去会折断吧。  


对方闻起来不像大鸦的尾巴的人。  


也许他们还有谈一谈的余地。  


“这是我该问的话，混蛋。”总之不能先弱了气势。“你们想把拉克萨斯拉到黑暗那边去吗？”伽吉鲁随口胡说。  


他的猜测显然是不可能的，没有哪个黑暗公会会派伤员去招揽新人。而他认识的黑魔导士大多是十足十的混蛋，对面这个......似乎还没糟到那种程度。  


陌生人沉默地打量他，视线在伽吉鲁布满鳞片的手臂上扫视。“你的会长派你来监视拉克萨斯。”他静静地说，语气笃定到让伽吉鲁有一种被看透的错觉。  


“这就是你说的那个空手接雷的笨蛋？”陌生人看向拉克萨斯。后者咧开嘴，显然是默认了这句话。  


伽吉鲁谨慎地沉默着，没有对对方的话做出什么回答。  


这个人是怎么知道他任务的？是情报泄露还是魔法的缘故？  


一片安静中，拉克萨斯离开了身后的墓碑，站起来向他红发的同伴走去：“换个地方说话。”他偏了偏脑袋示意对方跟他走，回头又瞥了眼铁龙。  


“带上这家伙？”  


陌生人不置可否，但拉克萨斯很快打消了这个念头，他看向伽吉鲁，把无意识皱眉的好朋友挡在了身后。“喂，那边的，这里不欢迎其他灭龙魔导士，识相点就赶快离开，否则我保证你会后悔的。”  


说得好像他很乐意来一样。铁龙的额角浮上一根根青筋。这个放电的混蛋至今也没有学会礼貌，他真不该答应这种破事，会长到底多闲才会觉得这种人需要担心？。  


“我有个提议，”拉克萨斯拧动脖子，完全不在乎伽吉鲁在想什么。 “要不你干脆换个雇主如何？我刚好有点事需要你去办，和老头子不一样，我是会付钱的。  


伽吉鲁沉下脸，对方根本没给他拒绝的余地。这是威胁，而该死的他居然真的有被威胁到。两双同样阴翳的眸子在墓地上空对视。  


半响，铁龙扯了扯嘴角。  


“说来听听。”他说。  


“没想到你那个笨脑子也会开窍。”拉克萨斯的嘲笑没有得到回应，他也不在意，男人身上自带一种上位者的气息，发号施令信手拈来。“听着，我要你回妖精的尾巴，去找你们的会长，然后把他带到这里来，能做到吗？”  


“当然，当然，你管那么多。”伽吉鲁不耐烦地回答着他的新任务人，表情一如既往的难看。“你会为这个傻逼任务付报酬？”  


拉克萨斯的讽笑变了味，男人挑挑眉，走上前，将一个密封的信封塞进了伽吉鲁的口袋里。“我的报酬就是让你能活着走回去，垃圾。”危险的表情附上眉宇，电流随着对方的步伐在空气中突然迸现，小小的落雷开始在空地上炸开，其中一条沿着弯曲的弧线打在了铁龙身上，灼伤了钢铁的皮肤。  


伽吉鲁握紧了拳头咽了口唾沫，知道他应该战斗，他应该咬着牙和这混蛋狠狠打一架来表示自己不受威胁的决心。但半个月前那场战斗的记忆还深深埋在他的身体里，为了拯救纳兹而承受的雷击饱含着雷神的愤怒，痛苦在他的脑海里徘徊不去，那些颤抖和伤痛都历历在目。面对从身体内部涌上来的臣服感，伽吉鲁知道他别无选择，只能顺从本能。  


“……我知道了。”他应道。  


红头发的陌生人在他们说话时爬上了一座不高的山丘，那上面覆盖着柔软的嫩草和幽木松树，高处的空气似乎让他放松了一些，对方眯着眼，将锐利的视线投注到交谈的两人身上，又在伽吉鲁回视之前移开了那双紫罗兰色的眼睛，男人勾着嘴角，似乎对拉克萨斯支付报酬的方式深表赞赏。  


“看来旧世代的家伙们很擅长接受命令，”他低沉的嗓音回荡在空荡荡的墓地里带着难以忽视的讥讽色彩，“你很擅长驯服宠物嘛拉克萨斯，真令人意外。”  


这人在暗示自己像狗，尽管他没直说，伽吉鲁把视线移开，以免眼睛里的愤怒冒出来横生枝节。他答应了那个老人要带回他孙子的消息，尽管不喜欢这份嘱托，但他答应的事就一定会做到。铁龙有自己的原则，他会压抑自己的情绪以减少麻烦，不过这不妨碍他在脑子里把这两个混蛋都打成肉泥。他转身离开了墓地，咬牙切齿地想象着如何教训这两个人渣，直到公会的大门近在眼前，这种没有意义的胡思乱想才终于告一段落。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

妖精的尾巴一如既往的闹腾，噪声和活力从公会大厅里每一个魔导士身上散发出来，这群精力旺盛的混蛋没有发现门口心情糟糕的黑发男人，伽吉鲁脸色阴沉到可以滴出水来。  


寻找会长没有花多少功夫，承重柱后突然伸出的一根橡木手杖差点把他绊倒，然后那个老人就出现了，带着慈祥的微笑从柱子后转出来。马卡罗夫注视着有些狼狈的男人，心中充满期待和无奈，并为对方显然不太美妙的心情感到抱歉。  


“看你的脸色，你应该找到他了是吗？”他问得很轻松，没什么攻击性，传递着没找到也无所谓的安抚意味，但伽吉鲁给他带来了好消息。  


“那家伙过得还不错，”男人皱着眉承认，对这个“不错”撇了撇嘴。“他发现我了，态度相当糟糕，我已经快变成朵勒阿家族的跑腿男孩儿了。”说到这，他从某个隐藏的口袋中掏出了任何一个皱巴巴的信封，塞到老头子面前。“这是他叫我转交给你的。”他说，没提自己差点没回来的事。  


信封只是个很简单的信封，米白颜色，和书店里能买到的任何一个纸质信封都没有区别，但封笔的位置蚀刻着一缕闪电，这是某种防止人窥探的魔法，除非信件的主人或预期的接受者打开它，否则那道雷电会给意图偷看的人一个难忘的教训。  


马卡罗夫接过了那封信，折叠的信纸被展开，会长先生默默地看着，视线随着一行行文字移动，直到看见某个不可思议的词。老人的表情从和蔼变成了震惊，然后又回归平静，他又好好看了两遍那段话，微拧的眉头最后化为一声叹息。“我有个新任务给你，伽吉鲁。”  


“首先请你告诉我你是在哪找到拉克萨斯的——他没写会面地点。然后这件事可能有一些危险性，我希望你能和我一起去，在我们谈判的时候负责警戒。”  


该死，他现在真的是朵勒阿家族的跑腿男孩儿了，妈的。  


但他还是没有拒绝会长的请求。  


纳兹刺耳的大叫声在身后响起，那条火蜥蜴又开始讲自己是如何在联合任务中大杀四方了。他说他和一个厉害的家伙打得难分难舍，可惜那家伙紧接着就中了暗算，后面的故事伽吉鲁没听，他向来懒得关注那些夸张的吹嘘，这次也一样。不过事后回想起来，要是他当时能多一点耐心，那后面的故事可能不会那么糟糕，可惜铁龙先生今天也依旧按照自己的步调生活着，于是一系列麻烦也理所当然地找上门来了。


	2. Previously Aggressive

“龙族的本能是统治，每个龙群统治一块固定的领地，以配偶或兄弟姐妹为中心建立小型社会，他们共享食物和巢穴，一起抵御外敌，并共同抚养幼崽。当有新来的龙路过时，或者领地内出现入侵者时，龙群可能会表现出进攻性行为以确保他们是这里的主人……”  


——《龙族史册》，第14页

下雨了，雾一样细小的雨滴弥漫在阴沉的街道上，湿漉漉的水汽虽不至于浇得人浑身湿透，却足够让久呆室外的家伙氲湿他的衣服。鬼天气让人烦躁，顶着一身水汽的伽吉鲁瞪着厚重的木门第一百三十六次质问自己为什么会在这。

这件事从头到尾都太他妈操蛋了。

他抓了抓头发，沾水的黑发沉重，隐隐扯着头皮，冰凉的布料紧贴着肌肉带来恶心的粘腻感，雨声重重，木门幽深，小酒馆里人声鼎沸，温暖舒适，蜂拥而来的人声告诉他室内的气氛是多么的轻松写意。然而与他们相反，伽吉鲁不得不顶着雨站在外面，在其他人纵情欢笑的时候独自面对阴沉沉的天空。

龙族的嗅觉是很灵敏的，他能闻到温暖的壁炉，香甜的麦芽酒，口感爽脆的铁质盘子和一点鼠尾草。毫无疑问，一楼里侧的桌子上，拉克萨斯和他的新“宠物”正在和马卡罗夫会长谈话，而自己必须在外面给这三个混蛋充当警卫。

操蛋。伽吉鲁打了个喷嚏，拒绝在雨中打个寒颤，哪怕没人会看见。铁龙的脑子里闪过一连串脏话，包括对“大龄放电儿童”的嘲讽和对他爷爷的抱怨，他想起那三个人进去之前留下的话：“五分钟就行，你在外面等着。”现在已经不知道多少个五分钟过去了，迎面而来的冷风糊了他一头雨水好像在嘲笑他乖乖听话，伽吉鲁抹了把脸，勾起一个狰狞的微笑：

“他妈的，五分钟个屁！”

一旦开了口，后面的话就顺理成章了，男人转过身去一脚踢上刚才背靠的门框，嘴里骂骂咧咧地念念有词。“那个该死的小树枝到底他妈是谁？大摇大摆地走来走去好像他是什么大人物一样，老子早晚在那张嚣张的脸上来一拳。妈的，让他拽！！”诅咒一个不在场的人实在没什么意思，铁龙先生骂了两句骂不下去了，他盯着门框上那个深陷的鞋印发呆，碎裂的木头扭曲成一个奇怪的形状，显然，这个门从今往后开关都会费劲许多了，但是谁管他呢？发泄过后的魔导士吐出一口气，觉得自己稍微平静了一些，他移动身体靠上另一边完好的门框，交叉好双臂，开始了又一次的瞪门行为。

这场没有意义的等待游戏还得继续下去。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

当酒馆的墙壁突然传来“砰”的一声巨响时，酒馆里的空气安静了两秒，克布拉是屋子里唯一没有惊讶的人，当然他也没有退缩，当不算新的墙面上掉下来两块枣红的砖头时，一半酒客表现出了畏惧或慌张的神色，然而红发的男人表情平静甚至有点无聊，因为他早就知道会发生什么。

克布拉知道很多事，空气的流动，旁人的耳语，每个人的想法以及他们想做什么，魔法赋予他“听”的能力，生活也因此变得枯燥乏味，但他喜欢这个。或者说，他需要这个。

拉克萨斯和妖尾的会长交换了一个了然的眼神，克布拉对此保持沉默，毒龙可以对外面那个白痴做出很多评价，缺乏耐心、粗鲁、没教养还有其他，但他知道这种行为不会给自己的形象加分的，老人的心已经告诉他，他喜欢那些温柔的孩子——既然做不到温柔（这个词真恶心）那他可以选择闭嘴。另一方面，男人隐晦地打量了斜侧方的老人两秒，这个白发苍苍的魔导士是拉克萨斯的爷爷，所以他愿意表现出一些应有的尊重。

“真是个没耐心的白痴。”雷神挑着眉抱怨道，对外面的铁龙不假辞色。

马卡罗夫叹了口气，克布拉听到他在心里赞同孙子的观点，但他认为绝大部分灭龙魔导士都和伽吉鲁一样吵闹且没耐心，显然，拉克萨斯本人也是其中之一，老人对后者的没自觉深感无奈。

走神的黑魔导士“嗯”了一声表示自己在听，他漫不经心地拨弄着手臂上缠绕的绷带，白布蔓延进衣服遮掩的地方，整整覆盖了半边肩膀，只有克布拉本人知道这下面掩藏怎样严重的贯穿伤，他希望这场没有意义的对话可以赶快结束，他需要休息，越快越好。

“回到我们当前的问题上来，”马卡罗夫叹了一口气，“这个年轻人打算就此改变立场，但和伽吉鲁不同，幽鬼支配者一度成为合法工会，而他的情况则完全不同。请告诉我，”他看向他口中那个年轻人，眼神算不上友善，“为什么妖精的尾巴要冒险收留一个来自巴拉姆联盟的黑魔导士？”

为什么，这是个好问题，克布拉也不知道为什么拉克萨斯判定自己一定能获得妖精的帮助，但他决定相信他的朋友。对面的老人已经用行动证明了自己的态度，他没有点出“六魔将军”的名字，这已经是一种保护了，克布拉不笨，相反他心思通透，马卡罗夫的袒护换得了他一些信任，他决定说点什么。

但拉克萨斯似乎想帮助他跳过这个话题。

“因为这是我的拜托……爷爷，”这个称呼让高大的雷神表情不自然了一秒。“克布拉是我的老朋友了，他不是坏人，他只是……他只是需要一个更好的选择。”

说的没错，红发魔导士沉默地听着，因为他不想去监狱，风传来的消息告诉他那根本不是人呆的地方，所以只要有一点机会他都不会放弃挣扎，只要能逃避牢狱之灾，一点退让根本无关紧要。

“如果你担心法律问题，根据最新修订的监管法，只要他加入合法工会，魔法评议院和监管部队就失去了抓捕权利，就像他们不能因为幽鬼做的事去追究外面那个白痴一样，公会做事，成员不必买单。”

金发男人拍着朋友的肩膀对自己的天才想法得意极了，可惜他的手劲儿比起安抚更像是攻击，尤其是落在伤口上，疼得克布拉嘶了一声皱着眉抗议。

“你轻点！”

“抱歉，抱歉。”

稍显轻松的互动总算打开了紧张的气氛，年迈的会长看着孙子和朋友的互动，突然提出了一个问题：“孩子，你是怎么受伤的？是纳兹做的吗？”

操。克布拉僵住了，他已经听见了老人脑内闪过的回忆，火龙吹嘘战斗的画面非常鲜明，对方讲述了一个联军征讨六魔的故事，但奇怪的是，他没听见对方说他是怎么打败自己的，那个粉头发的笨蛋对战斗的结果有什么不满吗？

“不是他。”一个简洁的回答。

“那是谁干的？”

“……”

真是个敏锐的老人，克布拉咬住舌尖把翻涌的情绪一一咽下去，他想让我亲口说出来，他想让我亲口出那次改变我立场的事件。这算什么？讲一段悲惨经历好博得同情吗？他讨厌把这些脆弱的地方暴露给别人看，但他别无选择。

这可真他妈令人恶心。

“我被暗算了。”

“被谁？”

红发的魔导士深吸了一口气，把视线从严肃的老人身上挪开，盯着虚空中的某点试图转移注意力。“当然……是我的前会长了。”他故作轻松地开口，唇边勾起的冷笑却暴露情绪。马卡罗夫沉默了两秒，意识到这个话题该到此为止了，他已经不想再揭年轻人的伤疤，那些愤怒之下隐藏的是被背叛的痛苦。压着重音的“会长”和句子本身的含义结合起来就像一个蹩脚的笑话，世界上怎么会有这种抛弃孩子的家长？他根本不配做会长。

片刻的沉默后克布拉重新起了个话头，他决定顺着之前的气氛示弱，反正他现在确实够惨的了。“就像拉克萨斯说的，我没有其他地方可去，也不想去监狱。没有人能一直活在评议院的追捕下，我也不行，所以我需要一个容身之所。我保证我不会插手任何能给公会带来麻烦的事，只要能撑过这段时间，逐出公会也无所谓。”

这些话似乎给了马卡罗夫一些信心，老人看起来和蔼了一些。

“此外，”拉克萨斯插嘴道，“妖精的尾巴欠他一个能落脚的地方。”

这是句毫无道理的话，但是，克布拉动了动耳朵，发现妖精的会长居然赞同他孙子的观点，等等，还有什么？他认真的吗？红发男人带着一点难以言喻的表情看着马卡罗夫向他走来，又确定了一遍自己没有听错。

“最后，”雷神说，“你能收集一整套灭龙魔导士了。”

就是这个，朵勒阿家的人脑回路都这么神奇吗？这对祖孙想的东西真是一模一样。这个在毒龙眼里奇葩的理由最后成了促成协议的筹码，那个老人答应了。

“我对你有三个要求，克布拉。”马卡罗夫背着双手，仰起头看他。

“第一，你不能从事任何非法活动，且要和从前的所有黑魔导士朋友切断联系。第二，如果我发现你伤害或背叛了任何一个妖精的尾巴的人——我保证你不会机会在评议院的法庭上接受审判。”

克布拉对这个明显是威胁的要求挑了挑眉，没有说话。

“第三，尽量不要在市中心打架，我不需要第四条龙来给公会的财务增加负担了，可怜的马格诺利亚已经饱受摧残，请善待它吧。”说到这，老人露出进屋以后第一个友善的笑容，向公会的新会员表示欢迎。“除此之外，只要你做到你保证的那些，妖精的尾巴接受任何无家可归的孩子。”

“那么，敬新家庭？”拉克萨斯适时地举起了酒杯，将被子里的啤酒一饮而尽，暗示这场谈判彻底结束了。马卡罗夫做了同样的事，不过他喝得更沉稳，只剩下克布拉和他那杯一看就不是酒的诡异饮料，前通缉犯似乎并没有碰杯庆祝的意思。

“我们家已经有一段时间没进新成员了，”马卡罗夫已经完全回到了慈祥会长的状态，眼睛里闪着幽默，一看就是颇有智慧的老人。“最近的一个应该是温蒂，她是涅槃事件结束后加入的，小姑娘跟你一样无家可归，命运总会带来些出人意料的结果不是吗？”

“是啊，是啊，别说那些伤感的屁话了，”拉克萨斯翻了个白眼，一句话把什么狗屁涅槃岔了过去。“你家的铁饭桶还在外面等着呢。”

雷神的评价被大门掉下来的声音打断，钢铁的铰链被扯成两截，可怜兮兮地挂在门框上叮叮当当响，一群来酒吧过夜的人呆呆地注视着那扇已经堵不住风雨的门，“善良”的伽吉鲁环视了一周，把砸在地上的门板捡起来，塞回了原来的位置。

马卡罗夫表情呆滞地看着这一幕，心里已经开始计算赔偿费了。

“……我们假装不认识他怎么样？”

两条龙对视一眼，在对方眼里看见了同样的嫌弃。

“附议！”

“附议。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

太阳刚刚落山，马卡罗夫会长穿过妖尾的大门慢悠悠地走了进来。他身后拖着两个长长的身影，拉克萨斯没跟他们一起，就像他和老人约定的那样，他现在还是被逐出公会的状态，那个倔强的家伙是不会轻易回家的。

陆续进门的三个人收到了所有人的注目礼，妖精们都认识怒气冲冲的伽吉鲁，但旁边那个深红色头发的年轻人是谁？

克布拉可以听见他们的声音，这是个如传闻般吵闹的公会，接二连三的问题，各种各样的担忧，还有对他漂亮屁股的看法？毒龙先生摇摇头，假装没听见这最后一句，他讨厌这些事，但成年人的世界不缺少性，久而久之他已经学会了无视。

撇开他的屁股不谈，妖精们并不想他想象的那么讨厌新人，直到……

“爷爷！”火龙的大嗓门回荡在空气中，克布拉不确定这种回音是因为对方的声音太大还是建筑太高造成的波的重叠，总之这家伙又一次吼得他耳朵疼。“你和伽吉鲁去哪里了？”一头樱发的纳兹从柱子后面窜出来，靠近了归来的三人，他身上还缠着绷带，克布拉给他造成的伤口还没有完全长好。

红头发的男人忍不住勾起点笑容，至少他只有肩膀受了伤，这绝对是值得骄傲的战绩。

“等等，这家伙为什么会在这？”

“那将是你的新同伴。”马卡罗夫狡黠地眨眨眼睛，冲他微笑。

纳兹对什么狗屁“新同伴”的宣言嗤之以鼻，他眯起眼睛盯着近在咫尺的前敌人，仿佛能通过这种注视看出他是不是真的要加入他们，还是说另有目的？怀疑和敌视随着灵魂的波动传进克布拉耳朵里，让精瘦的男人捏了捏拳头，眼神却没多少变化。

“别那么干（Stop it）。”他低声说。

“停止什么？（Stop what？）”

“那个。”

“哈？”

克布拉拧了拧颈骨，比划了一个转身的手势。

纳兹不明所以的转了一圈，从身后的“哗啦”声上判断出自己背上粘了东西，该死的肯定是格雷那混蛋干的！心思单纯的火之灭龙魔导士立刻被转移了注意力，决定摘掉背后的恶作剧就去找用冰的混蛋打一架。

当艾露莎拿着公会印章走近时，团团转的纳兹在“够到自己背后的东西”这一行动上取得了空前的成功，女人把头晕目眩的火龙从毒龙身边推开，看向站在原地的克布拉，后者在会长鼓励的目光下极不情愿地掀开了衬衫的前襟。他讨厌裸露身体，如果可以，他会避免任何不必要的人看见哪怕一寸深褐色的皮肤，所以他只掀开了一小块衣服，将将对方把印章贴在侧腹，轻微的嗡嗡声和柔和的绛红光线从施加了魔法的木块下散发出来，这是一个标志，表示他从此受到这个公会的庇护，他们一荣俱荣，一损俱损。他会背负这个名字直到离开这里。

几秒时间，魔法的光芒渐渐暗了下来，女王大人挪开印木，向后一退，于是那个深红的妖尾纹身暴露在空气中，下一秒又被他的主人迅速掩藏。

衬衫的衣角从空气中飘落，这个动作似乎惊醒了公会的成员，大厅里突然爆发出一阵混乱。

“你说他是我们的同伴了是什么意思，我们还没分出个胜负呢！”纳兹从眩晕中找回了自我，扒着艾露莎的肩头激动大喊又被后者一拳KO。

“你是像温蒂那样的灭龙魔导士吗？我们又得带上新朋友头盔了吗？”（原著中的欢迎仪式）

“他有个不错的屁股！”

“他的胳膊怎么了？”

“克布拉——！跟我决斗！！！”纳兹再次从人群中挤了出来。

“安静！”艾露莎威严的声音及时出现，阻止了问题的洪流和好奇的妖精把这个小角落淹没，她用严厉的目光扫视了一圈围上来的“热情观众”，所有被她看过的人都忍不住咽了口唾沫移开视线。人群安静下来，女人将视线转回去，目光落在面无表情的克布拉身上。“接下来这些话我希望你记住，有一些基本规则你必须遵守。”

“根本不存在这种规则，那是刚刚编出来的对吧，特意用在我身上。”深红发色的魔导士根本没有被吓到，他嗤笑一声，却没有继续抗议下去，毕竟身在别人的地盘，他不需要一上来就树敌。

“在我们认为你值得信任之前，伽吉鲁会陪同你完成你所有的工作，你可以证明你改变立场的决心，而伽吉鲁需要证明他是个有责任心的人。”

女人斩钉截铁的语气证明了整件事已经定下来了，但身后人的表情告诉克布拉这恐怕是她一个人的主意，起码妖精们和他一样对此充满了质疑。

伽吉鲁气得不行，但在会长和一群围观群众的密切关注下，脾气很爆但心思意外敏锐的铁龙先生罕见地选择了谨慎行事。“你什么意思，难道我要开始给小屁孩儿当保姆了吗？我不需要任何人帮助我完成任务，也不想养一条宠物蛇，我——”

“你！！将和克布拉一起去泰利弗公爵的府上为他追回赃物，否则你们两个的公会成员资格都会被取消。”黑曜石的瞳孔深深钉住两位灭龙魔导士，艾露莎满眼都是不容反抗的光。

“还有什么问题吗？”

也许我有问题，克布拉在心里回答，当然他没把这句话说出来，毒龙先生只是摆出一副无聊的表情听妖精女王继续陈述关于她会盯着他，并保证他不会犯什么“错误”之类的话。他没受伤的那只手已经回到了斗篷里，手臂环着腰身，指尖点着腰带。克布拉心不在焉地猜测着对方的严苛是不是因为上次战斗中落入了下风，女人纤细却不柔弱的手指戳在他面前的空气中，毒龙点了点头表示自己听到了，心里却默默跟自己打了个赌。

他赌100 J这女人绝对是在报复。


	3. First Job

“龙一般以元素属性来分类，不同属性的龙会有自己独特的行为模式。”

——《龙族史册》，第3页

树林很可爱，幽深潮湿，是他熟悉的阴暗环境，但正从灌木丛里往外钻的白痴打破了克布拉的惬意，他得信守诺言，比如克制自己不要毒死身后这个不停跟着他的傻瓜，更不要把他的尸体扔进沼泽里。

在妖精女王慷慨激昂地给这个新团队——他妈的这是一个被迫组成的团队——颁发了任务之后，他们花了整整一天试图用拖延时间来逃避这种莫名其妙的捆绑行为，这已经是他们回到公会的第三天了，再不出发他们会被艾露莎直接丢出门去。

克布拉每迈出无声的一步，伽吉鲁就用他那双沉重的靴子迈两步，他们在前者的建议下走了一条需要横穿森林的捷径，当灌木和乔木变得稀疏时，一座又高又陡峭的悬崖出现在两个人眼前。他们在崖底，而作为目标的华美豪宅坐落在这座悬崖的顶端，俯瞰着整座秀丽的小山谷。

克布拉停下了脚步，他审视着这个新障碍，甚至没心情分一眼视线给刚刚赶上来的新“搭档”。

“请告诉我，你至少还没岔气。”他呷着气，语气嘲讽又饱含厌恶，仿佛对与人组队这件事抱有极深的排斥。

“我当然不会岔气，混蛋。”伽吉鲁磕磕绊绊地回道。

他只是有点呼吸困难，但谁在爬过数英里的灌木丛和荆棘林之后还能保持呼吸平稳呢？当然了，他眼前就有一个，但滑溜溜的蛇类生物不能被算在正常人里，他妈的他是不正常的那部分，灭龙魔导士都不正常。

他们现在到达目的地了，虽然遇到一点小麻烦，但这比他预期的速度要快多了。伽吉鲁在岩壁上试探性地敲了两下，对这些石头的坚硬程度心里有了底，他带着满意的笑把手臂融成冰镐，挥舞着寻找手感的同时比划位置。

“准备好进行真正的运动了吗，小树枝？”铁龙的语气凶狠又残暴，一路上的跋山涉水早就耗光了他的耐心，关于小偷、金块、还有那个傻逼的傲慢贵族的任务正在唤醒他兴奋的神经，他已经准备好要大干一场了。

快点爬上这个该死的悬崖，然后他们就能开始这次任务！

红头发的人在岩壁和伽吉鲁之间扫视了两眼，受伤的手轻轻挥动两下以表示自己还是伤员。“是啊，我还以为这里有台电梯呢（elevator，也有流动的意思，这里引申成回转式餐厅，从这里开始他俩的对话出现了分歧，伽吉鲁以为对方再说后者）。”

“……有个什么？”铁龙先生没能领会这种拐弯抹角的讽刺，他盯着克布拉看了两秒，然后将目光转向悬崖，光秃秃的石头上除了零星几根草什么也没有。“你是说，那种愚蠢的会自己转的自助餐吗？”他们好不容易走到这里，花时间吃饭会打乱团队计划的。尽管进食的提议很诱人，但伽吉鲁认为自己是有原则的人，所以他打消了这个念头，并将手臂插进悬崖里以展示自己的决心。“你应该在我们来之前去吃饭，现在工作最重要！”

克布拉从他说出第二句话之后就没再听了，他不想跟听不懂话的人浪费时间，更没必要跟他浪费感情，他在自己生气之前就放弃了听白痴发表言论，转而思考起其他到达目的地的可行性办法。

他们的任务内容包括闯进这座高崖之上的庄园，然后夺回被盗走的金子融像。对伽吉鲁来说，破门而入就是最好的解决方案，而不会有比爬上悬崖，直接闯进庄园后墙更好的的方法“破门而入”了，他们不会想到居然有人会从一百英尺高的地方爬上去突袭，这会是一次简单的任务。

打定注意的铁龙先生把冰镐插进了石头里，几个起伏毫不费力地攀上了一段距离，布满钢钉的靴子在此刻起到了很好的辅助作用，伽吉鲁爬了两下停住，转头去查看他伙伴的进度。“你来吗，小树枝？”

克布拉又一次抬头遥望这座高耸的悬崖，计算了一下距离最后皱起眉头。“显然，我现在没办法跟你一样灵活……单手爬这么高的悬崖不现实。”

伽吉鲁翻了个白眼，挂在墙上等着那个不幸残疾的笨蛋。“你为什么不能在我腰上系根绳呢？我带你上去不就好了，搭个顺风车总比干瞪眼强，难不成你想等悬崖自己送你上去吗？”

你才残疾，至少他的脑子不“残疾”。铁龙的腹诽被克布拉听了个一清二楚，他皱起眉头，最后还是没说什么。“我为什么不能绕过悬崖走上去呢？”

“哈？你疯了吗？那正是敌人所期待的好吗？我还以为你是个聪明的战术大师呢……”伽吉鲁没打算劝他，这家伙怎么上去本来也跟他无关，他在悬崖上荡了两下，接着向上攀登。“随便你吧，我会在上面等你的，第一个拿到东西的人决定回家的方式！”

不错的想法。克布拉看了他一眼，转身回到了黑暗的森林里，他习惯性地皱眉，又在想到什么之后勾起两分幸灾乐祸的笑意。“希望你喜欢庄园后院里的魔像守卫。”他说。

可惜远去的铁龙已经听不见这句话了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

公爵的庄园有一座高大的前门，粗而坚硬的黑铁栏杆缝隙不大不小，刚刚好够比较瘦的人直接通过，幸运的是，克布拉恰巧是可以直接通过的人之一，他不知道这算好事还是坏事，但在铁龙那个笨蛋没有出现的现在，能省点力气当然比暴力拆迁来得轻松。老实说他有点庆幸那家伙从后面走了，因为尽管吃掉这座大门花不了多少时间，但那家伙吃东西比火车脱轨还响，吵得他耳朵疼。

这是个非常简单易懂的计划，伽吉鲁在后院分散魔偶护卫的注意力（被迫的），而他造成的空缺会保证克布拉不被发现，后者会融掉门锁，走进去，在任何人注意到之前拿走他们要的东西。

那件雕像就在他听见的地方好好呆着，男人走进二楼的书房，屋子里光线很暗，但反正他也不需要用眼睛去看见东西。屋子里窸窸窣窣的声音引起了他的注意力，那是一种柔和的，频率不高的细密声响，溢满了整座书房，在寂静中显得格外诡异。克布拉小心地打开了一盏台灯，明白了那是怎么回事。

他首先看见了他们要找的那座小雕像，那是一座用类似魔水晶的特殊材质做成的珍贵摆件，当然也有黄金，不过黄金只是点缀，它的工艺相当繁琐，纹路栩栩如生，就好像它不是一座雕像而是活着的什么东西。耳朵里细微的嗡嗡声变大了，变成了类似响尾蛇靠近敌人时发出的那种沙沙声，声音越来越尖锐，越来越尖锐。

直到，他觉得已经足够近了。

高昂的口哨声响起，再以一声令人震耳欲聋的巨响结束，半个天花板因为突如其来的重压向下破裂，碎出一个并不完整的类人型窟窿。伽吉鲁从地上爬起来，滚到桌子前面才停下来，他身上的灰迫使克布拉侧身避开了两步，而被他嫌弃的男人根本没注意到屋子里还有其他人，他咧着嘴放下了自己手里的战利品——那是一个魔偶守卫的脑袋，看起来是刚摘下来的——兴奋地去够那个任务描述的小雕像。

“你玩得挺开心？”克布拉出言打断了他的动作，对方如他所愿地停住了手。

“草，你在啊，我他妈找到这东西了！”铁龙猩红的眼睛里有得意，男人指着他们中间的任务目标勾起一个笑。

克布拉瞪着他，紫色的瞳孔几乎要凝成一条直线。“你他妈太棒了。”他干巴巴地回答，嗓子里酝酿着一些更客观的评价。在他说出任何不好的词之前，屋子外面的声音让他止住了这种冲动，他短暂地怔了一下，随后皱起眉，露出个不太好看的表情。男人只犹豫了不到半秒就一步上前掠走了桌面上的小像，接着转身奔到窗口，“接下来就靠你了，失败者！”他回头对着伽吉鲁挑眉一笑，纵身从二楼一跃而下。

下一秒，几个幸存的魔偶从书房门穿墙而入，他们被魔力点燃的眼睛里闪着血红的光，让人看一眼就头皮发麻。

伽吉鲁一句“妈的”刚到嘴边又憋了回去，一个巨大的石头拳套朝他迎面砸来，男人弯腰躲了过去，目睹身后的桌子在这一击下变成一堆碎木片。

他妈的那家伙是不是故意的？

伽吉鲁在灌木丛中艰难地跑了两分钟，追上了他的同伴——在森林的气息中追踪一个散发着甜腻毒药和皮革味道的人一点也不难，反正他做得很轻松。

“等我们回到公会，”他嘟嘟囔囔地跟在克布拉身后，“提醒我把我家周围的杂草都清理掉，我已经烦透这些植物的苦味了。”说到这，他瞥了一眼安静前进的同伴。

“你知道我们接下来该去哪吗？”

“我当然知道，”红头发的人翻了个白眼，抛起手里的战利品再把它接住。“我们该去客户那里把这尊该死的雕像还回去。”他朝掉队的人啐了一口，把今天全部的烦躁都融进一句话里。

“劳烦您动动您尊贵的屁股，”他说，“我可不想在树林里过夜。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

两条龙都不知道，他们完成任务毁坏的那座庄园居然要算在财产损失里，哪怕是小偷的财产，但雇主显然想借此机会拒绝付给他们薪水。辛苦工作换来的报酬和一开始说好的相差甚远，克布拉听到了更多东西，有个关于泰利弗公爵的计划正在紧密进行，介于公爵本人看起来并不需要帮助，前通缉犯非常理直气壮地选择了不告诉他这件事。

尽管知道这个贪财的混蛋会倒霉，但红发男人的情绪并没有太大波动，他本就足够平静，此刻神态也没什么变化，克布拉和伽吉鲁记忆中的黑魔导士差别很大，起码那些家伙绝不会放过胆敢欺骗自己的垃圾。骤减的薪资本该让他怒火中烧，但事实是，对方那着属于他的那份报酬，毫无所觉地走在大街上。

跟他相反，伽吉鲁简直快气炸了，他跟在克布拉后面，跺着脚走路，好像是土地吞了他的钱，男人一路上都瞪着自己的靴子眼睛冒火，显然是在压抑自己的愤怒。“我说，你也太容易放弃了吧！！”伽吉鲁突然开口，搅乱了两人间沉默的空气。“我们需要那笔钱，你应该知道的，那家伙以为自己穿着条可笑肥裤子和娘炮高礼帽就会高人一等吗？他那是什么语气？好像我们是什么脏东西一样！！”一连串尖酸刻薄的话很快失去了应有的逻辑，变成语无伦次的抱怨，伽吉鲁絮絮叨叨，克布拉保持沉默。

“放松，笨蛋，”毒龙先生在听了三分钟后终于还是被啰啰嗦嗦的临时搭档打败了，他把钱装进口袋里，继续向前走。“再过一个月，或者更短，我们就会回来干一份杀死怪物的工作。”这个任务是个骗局，雕像根本就不是泰利弗公爵的东西，他雇佣魔导士替他抢走雕像，任务单上却倒打一耙说对方是小偷。更妙的是，雕像本身也是个陷阱，有人想要那头肥猪的命，拿施了魔法的融像做了个局，克布拉是个老实工作的普通魔导士（这种说法真不是一般的好笑）所以他不会多管闲事。

也许毒龙从容不迫的语气有些说服力，总之伽吉鲁安静下来了，除了偶尔冒出来两句咒骂，两个人几乎是在令人舒适的沉默中走完了这条路，至少他们还算成功地完成了这次任务，并向公会（也许是妖精女王）证明了他们该证明（放屁）的东西。

而这一次，公会大概不会有机会接到客户的投诉了。


	4. Team Bonding

“龙没有固定的交配季节，它们会在达到标准的时候自动开启自己的青春期。这涉及到几个必须被满足的条件，即：必须达到交配年龄，能够抵御竞争对手，以及附近有同样达到交配年龄的龙。”

——《龙族史册》，第12页

如果伽吉鲁可以融进木制品中随意消失，那他会抓住机会一拳打在这女人脸上，然后转身用这种能力逃离现场。他们的归来应该是胜利和凯旋，但两个灭龙魔导士得到了与之相反的冗长指责，关于他们造成的破坏和财产损失，还有关于承担责任和珍惜时间等等在伽吉鲁听来完全是胡扯的废话。艾露莎有足够的时间准备她的讲座，因为克布拉和伽吉鲁选择了步行回到马格诺利亚而不是坐火车，这造成了几天的返程延误，但理论上来说，这和妖精女王本人毫无关系。

“公会已经有足够多的麻烦了，不需要你们两个再帮忙炸毁一栋建筑。”神情认真的女魔导士手里正拿着一本《魔法周刊》，那上面印着他们任务结束后被毁的庄园残骸，高耸的悬崖和户门大开的房子相得益彰，结合在一起颇有一种被人洗劫了的凄惨感。“如果你们必须在回家之前搞坏别人的家，那我劝你们干脆别回家比较好！”

“我们至少没像火龙他们搞得那么夸张……”伽吉鲁的小声反驳招来杀气十足的瞪视，他闭嘴了。艾露莎越过他，把一份新的工作请求推到克布拉眼前，竖起眉毛通知他马上又有工作了。  
“你们的委托人——泰利弗公爵的庄园近日被毁了，楼房屋顶被掀开，院子也被不知名的东西翻毁，现在那只神秘怪物正在田野里疯狂奔跑追逐无辜的人，你们有什么要为自己辩解的吗？”

艾露莎的怀疑已经快写在脸上了，她用锐利的视线关注着克布拉的一举一动，希望能从他身上找到些破绽。

但克布拉甚至懒得辩解，深红发色的男人站在那，看着那个和他一样有着一头红发的嚣张女人肆意挥洒自己多余的正义感，他的表情很冷淡，事实上他的心情也很冷淡，他很想抬手把对方拨到一边去，或者用最恶毒的语句叫她滚，但在完全陌生的环境挑衅一个地位比自己高的女人没好处，克布拉警告自己不要意气用事，他把心底涌起的烦躁都一一收回去，摆出一个一眼就能看出来的假笑。

不是在这，他想。现在还不行。

“其实你知道那栋房子里发生的事都和我无关，对吧？”他不咸不淡地开口，满意地看见对方的脸色更差了一筹。“我们打过架，你知道我的战斗方式，我习惯避免正面战斗，把事情搞得一团糟不是我的风格，你知道我不会那么做，你也知道我不会让旁边那个笨蛋这么做，我明明听见——”

“是的，我知道你能听见！”艾露莎打断了他，显然不喜欢对方接下来的台词。表情极差的妖精女王举起手臂，在伽吉鲁要说什么之前打断了他的话。“闭嘴，我也知道魔偶警卫是有追敌功能的。”

铁龙又在心里飙了串脏话，克布拉发自内心地叹了口气。这女人到底是怎么做到比更年期的老妈还烦人的？

“……以上是黑市上买到的消息。总之，你的客户激怒了某个重要人物，对方派人整治了他，于是他失踪了，他的家是那头怪物第一次出现的地方，我们的任务就是阻止那只怪物并找到泰利弗公爵。听着，我不指望自己能和你相处得很好——”

“诶等等！”伽吉鲁插了进来，满脸拒绝。“‘我们’的工作是什么意思？你他妈的要加入蛇宝宝的保姆队伍吗？”

克布拉也顺势提出了质疑。“对不起，但是我这张脸上难道写满了我需要看护吗？”他指了指伽吉鲁又指了指艾露莎。“和他一起出任务就算了，再加上你，认真的？”

“我需要你的帮助，”红头发的女战士认真陈述了自己的理由，“你对黑市和黑暗世界的‘了解’在这次任务中会很有用，还有伽吉鲁……你们两个已经是个小队了，预备小队，所以你们必须一起做任务。”

伽吉鲁觉得自己被冒犯了，他一个大活人凭什么就被无情顺带了？但艾露莎显然不会给他反抗的机会，她已经一手一个抓住了两条龙，像拖行李一样把他们拖出了公会。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

一次充满抱怨（铁龙可真能说，而且那家伙的讽刺其实挺有意思）的火车旅行之后，克布拉他们回到了之前交任务的地方。

三个人从一座人口稀少的村镇下了车，镇子后面是一座植被茂密的小山，这里本该被森林覆盖，现在却只剩大片被连根拔起的树，和通往破败庄园的蜿蜒小路。不远处，各式各样的建筑物被蛮力撕成碎片，散落在小镇的各处，妖精们走上街道，迎面而来的是大批准备逃难的市民，他们拖家带口地从人群中挤过，奔上火车，迫不及待想离开这个有怪兽肆虐的可怕地方。父母们拖着孩子，还有他们奋斗半生所攒下的厚重行囊，在普通人无法反抗的魔法事故中，毅然选择了离开家乡。

“我们来晚了。”伽吉鲁抽了抽鼻子，空气中有一些熟悉的潮湿味道，混着灰尘和绝望的气息飘过，最后在小镇边缘慢慢消失。“英雄们不幸错过了目标。”

“那头怪兽就在这里，”艾露莎环视四周，为周围的恐慌气氛皱起眉头。“它还会再来的。克布拉，你有听到什么吗？”

没有人回答她。

艾露莎转身寻找红发的男人。“克布拉？”

“我不知道，也许我不该听到什么声音。”克布拉耸耸肩，伸了个懒腰走下月台。“鉴于有人抱怨说不想听我啰嗦我听到了什么，也许我该控制自己不去使用这份能力。”

妖精女王被这一番挖苦气得不轻，她狠狠剜了一眼前六魔的重要骨干，用眼神宣告自己在本次任务中的地位是如何的不可侵犯。你在挑衅我吗？她在心里问出了这句话，因为她知道对方能听见。克布拉显然并不是想挑衅，他百无聊赖地瞥了眼怒气冲冲的“临时领导”，在逐渐紧绷的气氛中和她对视了三秒，最后放弃似的闭上了眼睛。

“出城两公里，西北偏北方向，”他说。“它移动得很快，听起来是个敏捷型选手。”

伽吉鲁没注意到这场关于自尊心的较量，他朝克布拉所指的方向走了两步，边走边嗅，试图找到些有用的信息。“闻起来挺新鲜的，那家伙没走多远，现在追还来得及，只要它停下来休息……那一秒就是它的死期。但前提是您不介意被留下来，陛下。”长发的男人扯开一个笑容，森白的牙齿看上去非常不友好。“毕竟盔甲实在影响前进速度，没有你我们两个很快就能完成任务。”

“注意你的语气。”女王陛下没有被他的针对吓到，不为所动的表情让伽吉鲁撇了撇嘴。

没兴趣听两人谈话时克布拉眺望着远处的城镇发呆，突然，他的耳尖动了动，男人皱起眉头看向通往树林的小道，打断了没有意义的唇枪舌战。

“要来了，时间一分半钟，正北方。”

伽吉鲁立刻闭了嘴，艾露莎的注意力从制裁伽吉鲁身上转移开来，开始进行更有用的思考。“那头怪物正在绕着镇子游荡，现在它兜了一圈回来……我们可以提前给它设个陷阱。”她说。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

克布拉用他直而挺的鼻子发出了一声短促的哼笑，但他没有多说什么，反而顺从地走上了这条已经被毁得一片狼藉的街道。他嘴角带点弧度，当然不是开心的弧度，他只是为目前发生的所有事感到可笑，看来正规工会也没有他想象中那么好生存，尽管他没想要获得什么善意，但这种无时无刻都存在的针对还是让某种程度上对妖尾有些期待的前通缉犯感慨自己想太多了。他们没有办法在短短一分半钟的时间里做出什么精妙的陷阱，所以一个更简单也更行之有效的办法出现了。

找一个诱饵吸引怪物的攻击，其他人趁机偷袭。

这是个好主意，正如他所说的，怪物移动速度很快，也许给它一个攻击目标能够让其他人更容易抓住它的行踪，如果那个诱饵不是他就更好了。克布拉是该愤怒的，他也的确被激起了火气，但除此之外他也有一点想笑。很难说这种好笑是在嘲讽命运还是在嘲讽自己，对于一只狡猾的，似乎受过伤的怪物来说，还有什么比一个同样受伤的人更值得捕猎吗？尽管如此，他也无法忽视这个计划后面到底隐藏了多少恶意。

克布拉答应了充当诱饵，当然了，难道他还有别的选择吗？他心不在焉地离开了建筑，在无人的街头进行随时可能招致丧命的诱饵计划。

他该小心些，但他没心情。

若是命运要他死在这，那这次就勉强顺了他的意吧。

对面房子的屋顶上，艾露莎和伽吉鲁看着街道上的克布拉漫不经心地移动，他大步向他们走来，而负责偷袭的两个人已经准备就绪，只等猎物上钩。艾露莎站在烟囱掩体后面，眼睛望着地平线，等着那只造成混乱的怪物出现，伽吉鲁在她身边转着几根钢钉，他打算用这些东西限制住目标的行动。

从几乎盖满整条街的脚印大小来判断，伽吉鲁怀疑自己的方法根本不会奏效，但总要试试的，要是能按住那只怪物事情就变得简单多了。再说了，如果计划不奏效，看看女王大人那张失落的脸也是很好的娱乐项目。

大概过了几十秒，远处的隆隆声越来越近了，地平线上的树木开始隐隐颤抖，越来越多的植被在巨大的力量下被扭曲折断，当最后一颗树也坚持不住倒下，一个巨大的身影从树林里钻了出来。起初它并没有乱动，只是环视着眼前的土地，观察任何可能存在的危险，几分钟后它放松了警惕，开始以跳跃的方式向城市中心冲过去，移动间留下飒飒的风声，速度就如克布拉所说相当快。

怪物最终停在了众人埋伏的小巷，落地时扬起一阵尘土，空气中弥漫起低沉的咆哮。

诱饵先生举起了那只完好的手捂住耳朵，噪音很大，那只怪物就站在他的身后，巨大的阴影从鹅卵石上覆盖下来把他整个人笼罩进去，他没有转身。

在另外两个人埋伏的地方，伽吉鲁和艾露莎能够更清楚的看见那只怪物。高大直立，浑身覆盖白色毛皮，肩膀上还挂着一些看不出来头的细长附着物，对方长着一张类似蝙蝠和狼结合起来的脸，身体瘦到令人难以置信，残缺的下颚是它身上看起来最像人的地方，颜色诡异的涎水挂在那里，随着它的每一个动作滴在震颤的土地上。

脚下的瓦片在移动，伽吉鲁皱起眉头对他们的计划又多了一份迟疑，大楼的摇晃被灭龙魔导士敏锐的神经捕捉到，任何突然的声音都可能暴露他们的位置。幸运的是，怪物的注意力都在克布拉身上。

它没有注意到艾露莎换上黑羽铠甲时短暂的魔法光芒，也没注意到伽吉鲁为它准备的，布满尖刺的钢钉。

然而，当数十根长钉从天而降将试图封锁它的行动时，怪物发出了一阵尖锐的嘶吼声，接着原地消失。

钢钉只来得及钉住对方巨大的影子，除此之外连点皮毛都没摸到。

艾露莎咒骂了一声从藏身之处跳出来，全副武装的铠甲张开翅膀，剑刃闪光。

“它去哪了？”锐利的眼神在屋顶上扫射，女人没有找到任何怪物的踪迹。但那么大的东西怎么可能凭空消失？“克布拉！报告情况！”

这句话离开嘴唇的时候就失去了意义。

因为巨大的野兽突然降临在毒龙面前，周围的东西再一次疯狂颤动，尘土飞扬阻挡了魔导士的视线，他们只看见克布拉突然窜到一边，矮身一滚手撑地翻身跳离了原地，一连串动作果断又漂亮，恰好躲过一只从烟雾中拍下来的大手。怪物又一次跳上空中，男人的耳朵动了动，转身大喊：“舒卡勒托，它朝你那边去了！”

大地在摇晃，但这并没有阻止妖精女王的剑劈向怪物的小腿，野兽反应很快，它迅速闪开，绕过一座被撞毁的建筑，再次跃起失去了踪影。

“伽吉鲁，这次是你！”

被盯上的铁龙咧嘴一笑，他没有试图躲闪，而是稳稳地站在路中间，大摇大摆看上去就让人火大。银灰色的钢铁鳞片从他的身体上掠过，一层厚厚的盔甲眨眼间将他包裹，男人双手合十，将一把巨大的剑从身体里抽出来，森冷的铁闪着凛凛寒光，他迎着怪物斩了上去。

“来得正好！”

利刃穿透了怪物的前爪，野兽爆发出震耳欲聋的嚎叫。

“我抓住它了，现在——哇！”这头怪物的力气比想象中大，对方消瘦的身体里居然蕴含着这么大的能量，以至于在受伤的情况下还能拖着铁龙一路滑行。伽吉鲁的胜利宣言被打断，野兽猛地一甩胳膊，挣脱了剑刃的同时把男人甩出好几个街区，它喉咙里含着痛苦的低吼，受了伤的爪子被收回胸前。躁动的气息笼罩着战场，怪物在屡次攻击失败后居然停了下来，它抓了抓脖子，视线渐渐偏移向角落里站着的克布拉。

它在思考。

“该死。”克布拉瞪大眼睛侧身躲过一次突然袭击。这鬼东西居然还会思考，身为野兽未免聪明过头了吧。它发现了是他在预判它的动作？还是只是单纯的从威胁性判断才将他选为目标？不过原因已经不重要了，克布拉现在陷入了麻烦，即使耳朵能告诉他对方的下一步动作，但移动速度的差距正在将这点优势快速缩小。他还断了一条手臂，妈的真是雪上加霜。

怪物久攻不下又一次爆发出愤怒的嚎叫，近距离的声波攻击迫使克布拉捂住耳朵，以保证敏感的听觉系统不会过度反应，但这个细微的停顿造成了致命的破绽，下一秒怪物的爪子已经抓住了那个一直以来艰难躲闪的魔导士。

它兴奋地抓起这个跳来跳去的小虫子，抬手就塞进了自己血淋淋的嘴里。克布拉跟它的脑袋一比实在太小了，怪物甚至都没费什么力气，直接将他整个人吞了下去。志得意满的嘶吼从喉咙里涌出来，野兽对天长啸，吼声直刺人耳膜。

“克布拉！”艾露莎的喊声来得太晚了，不管那家伙过去是什么样子，现在他是她的队友，失去一个队友的愤怒足以激怒一个自尊心极强的女人。艾露莎的魔力以肉眼可见的程度拔高了一截，她带着致命的刀锋冲向野兽，而已经准备好对付下一个人的怪物从容改变了位置，空气中挥舞的伤爪使它的攻击不那么灵敏了，但它的移动速度仍然快得惊人。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

伽吉鲁回来的时候，艾露莎和野兽的战斗正在僵持不下，妖精女王的剑和怪物镰刀似的爪子彼此碰撞，溅起的火星好像金属淬火。克布拉不见了，现场只有一只游刃有余的怪物在戏弄他的队友。

“那个小树枝跑哪去了……？”长发的男人皱着眉喃喃自语，扫视着周围却没看见本该在这里的人影。要是对方被妖精女王的自负赶到一边观战了，那伽吉鲁不会觉得意外，毕竟那女人就是这么烦人，但如果那家伙是因为他不在出了什么意外，伽吉鲁不会原谅自己的。

“伽吉鲁，你在看什么？！快过来帮忙！”

“妈的，”伽吉鲁骂着脏话加入了战斗，他们完全可以先找到克布拉在解决这头畜生不是吗？

在两只妖精并不熟练的配合下，巨大的怪兽被推进了一个高楼间的角落，它开始暴躁，对现状的不安和野兽神经让它意识到自己危险了，怪物的攻击开始疯狂起来，失去方寸的身体上渐渐添了伤口，但他的耐力似乎只增不减。这样下去不行，艾露莎抓住机会将剑刺进了巨兽的后脚跟，切断了一根肌腱，对方瞪大了眼睛想要跳起来再次逃开，这次它没成功。它向后倒去，似狼的大口中泄露出一声痛苦的嚎叫，摔进一片狼藉的废墟中。

刺耳的咆哮让人头晕目眩，魔导士们后退两步打算让野兽去消耗自己的体力，然而对方的声音在越来越痛苦的尖啸中慢慢降低，回荡在镇子中的狂嗥最后归于沉寂，只剩下两只妖精在不远处粗重地喘息。一切突然尘埃落定，灰尘过后，野兽的尸体躺在地上，舌头伸出嘴外，已经不动了。

艾露莎打量着那具一动不动的躯体。“它死了。”说着走近了一步，用剑尖戳戳，确认了一下。

伽吉鲁没太相信，也跟着踢了踢那东西的大腿。“妈的，要是真有这么简单的话，你就不会跟我们一起来了。”他皱起眉头又想起刚才的问题。“克布拉到底去哪了？你看见他了吗？”  
“他在——”

一阵突如其来的咯咯声和腐臭味打断了艾露莎的讣告，妖精们反应很快地从尸体旁跳开，握紧了武器随时准备攻击，但野兽没有醒过来。他的肚子正在膨胀，皮肉一点点鼓起，毛发和脂肪似乎被什么撑薄了，那个鼓包颤抖着，最后在一声令人作呕的爆破声炸裂开来。一股深红色的毒雾从怪物的腹部升起，接着一只覆盖鳞片的利爪从破洞中猛地伸出。

这只手在空气中停留了几秒，然后又收回了怪物的肚子里，几秒后克布拉赤裸着上身从野兽的胃里钻了出来，他浑身是血，满身鳞片，困扰地甩着头发，然后仰头呼吸了一口新鲜口气，男人挣扎着从怪物的尸体中爬了出来，扑通一声落在地上。

“……怪物的肚子里。”艾露莎接上刚刚没能说完的话，咳嗽一声好掩饰自己的惊讶。她没想到对方居然还能活着回来。

然而伽吉鲁不像她那么平静，某种奇怪的错位感涌上了他的心，他有一瞬间愤怒，又有一瞬间后怕，这些莫名其妙的感情统统被他藏在心底最深的地方以避免被听见，铁龙被自己突如其来的感性搞了个措手不及，他下意识用最习惯的态度去面对那个大难不死的男人。

“你他妈在里面干嘛呢？”他不想说这句话，但是已经晚了。“我们应该一起对付这个傻大个，而不是把自己变成它的下午茶点心。”操他妈闭嘴啊，我到底在说什么？伽吉鲁对自己口出恶言的习惯感到绝望。所幸有人帮他闭嘴了，克布拉打上他鼻子的拳头很好的给了他停止的理由，他捂住自己的鼻子踉踉跄跄地退了几步，拼命想把比痛更可怕的气味攻击从身上摘掉。

“见鬼，你身上的味道跟他妈沾了屎一样。”

克布拉懒得理他，他还在喘气，怪物的胆汁和胃酸腐蚀了他的衣服，但那条酒红色的裤子不知为何完好无损。龙鳞渐渐消失，没了绷带束缚的肩膀连着整条右臂传来撕心裂肺的疼痛，细密的深红鳞片隐没在光滑的栗色皮肤下，把男人消瘦但结实的身体暴露出来。

“闭上你那张破嘴吧。”嘶哑的嗓音成功结束了和排泄物有关的讨论。克布拉现在只想洗个澡，穿上衣服，什么衣服都行，他讨厌别人的视线接触到皮肤。

艾露莎适时出现打断了尴尬的沉默，“你在哪这个问题已经解决了，但在弄明白泰利弗公爵的下落以及这只野兽为什么会出现在这之前，事情还没结束。”

“妖精女王，”克布拉压抑的嘶声说道。“泰利弗死了。”

“你听到了？”

“比那直观，”红发的男人冷冷瞥了她一眼，对那边尚且温热的尸体示意，“我刚刚从他的肚子里爬出来。”

“我没跟你开玩笑，克布拉。”艾露莎警告道，她没有耐心跟一个不守规矩的灭龙魔导士闲扯，女人用手肘挤开了一身血的队友，打算自己去寻找线索。“若果你不能在工作的时候提供帮助甚至还要添乱……”

后面的话没能说出口，因为在她面前，原本躺着怪物的地方现在只摆着一具人类的尸体，泰利弗公爵毫无生气的身体上遍布伤痕，位置和他们刚刚对怪物造成的伤口一模一样，对方躺在血泊里，浑身赤裸，僵硬的双手抓着一个小雕像——半个月前，这个雕像刚刚被克布拉和伽吉鲁送回到泰利弗公爵手中。

艾露莎走近他，把手指搭上对方的脉搏，冰冷的尸体显然不会回应她，艾露莎用手捂住他的眼皮，帮他阖上了双眼。

“看来他运气不太好，”伽吉鲁在她身后蹲下来，冷冷地勾了勾唇角。“我猜他这次不能向评议院投诉我们了。”

“伽吉鲁，”艾露莎阻止了他继续说下去，“你和克布拉去下一个城镇的旅馆等我，我会处理好遗体。”

“但是——”

“现在！出发吧。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

他与队友失去了联系。

但伽吉鲁很高兴能回到工会，这里比平时安静了一些，没有那么多吵吵闹闹的混蛋在周围转来转去，甚至往日里乱七八糟堆在一起的桌子都好好排成了整齐的一列，翻倒的椅子老老实实靠着桌子摆好，一切看起来都那么井然有序。通向大厅中心的位置有一个庄严的金色王座，伽吉鲁对这个新出现的座位表示疑惑，但很快他放下了这些想法，很显然，妖精们已经知道了他们战胜怪物的事迹，他们准备了高高的王座来迎接凯旋的英雄，这份荣誉很显然是属于他的，铁龙的自尊心被很好的满足了，他昂首阔步地踏上过道，坐上了黄金的宝座。

在他坐下之前，纳兹带着他一贯的灿烂笑容和一盘金银项链迎了上来。

“你他妈有事？”伽吉鲁自然地打着招呼。

“我们听说你踢了那个怪物的屁股，所以我给你带了点心。”纳兹一脸崇拜地回答。

伽吉鲁仔细打量了一下令人垂涎三尺的“点心”们，没有立刻接过来。他可不像纳兹那样喜欢夸大自己的功劳，那的确是一场令人印象深刻的战斗，不过最终结果显然不是他一个人的功劳……

纳兹似乎看出了伽吉鲁的犹豫，把餐盘向他面前推了推。“快把它吃完，吃饱了才有力气战斗。我还想亲眼看看你是怎么打败那头野兽的呢。”

哦？伽吉鲁动摇了，食物加上和火龙打一架的诱惑瞬间击倒了理智，男人抓起一把金属塞进嘴里，靠在椅背上大声地咀嚼起来。alpha的本能在麻痹他的神经，手下的尊敬，舒适的王座，合口的食物和轻松愉悦的环境，一切的一切让他有一种把这个地方称之为家的冲动，或者说他到“领地”更合适。

正当伽吉鲁满足于身处领地中心的快乐时，公会的门突然“砰”的一声开了，克布拉走进来，毒龙就像他刚从泰利弗公爵的肚子里爬出来那样光着上身，脾气也一样暴躁，他那只受伤的手似乎已经痊愈了，男人迈着坚定的步伐走上过道，完全不在意周围的混乱或有序，眼睛里只有那黄金的王座。

他走到伽吉鲁的宝座前，把纳兹赶走，抱着双臂挑着眼看他。

美味的金属掉在了地上，这本该让人生气，但伽吉鲁突然发现眼前的人比食物更能吸引他的注意力。

“迷路了吗？混蛋。”

克布拉没有回答他，相反，他靠了过来，跨过台阶，跨过他们之间不长不短的距离，跨上铁龙的膝盖。细腻的栗色皮肤紧贴着伽吉鲁的身体，男人用双臂搂住龙王的脖颈，与他交换了一个热情的吻。分开的时候克布拉已经变得很温和，甚至是温顺的，对方用那双紫罗兰的眼睛注视着他，低声说：“欢迎回来。”

什么？

等等，刚才发生了什么？

有什么不对，从之前开始就有什么不对。伽吉鲁突然意识到周围的一切都很不合理，刚刚发生的事太令人惊讶了，以至于沉浸在舒适的“不合理”中的铁龙竟然从龙族本能中走了出来。

但他的手仍然毒龙的脊背上游走，光滑的皮肤粘着他的掌心，让伽吉鲁一刻都不愿意离开，他不知道自己为什么会这么做，但他确定他很想这么做，于是他放任自己的双手在紧绷的肌肉上摩擦，碍眼的腰带被拆开，他的手钻进了性感的低腰裤下……

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

醒来的时候，伽吉鲁发现自己的手正塞在裤子里，床单缠在腿上。

“妈的，怎么回事？”他眯着眼环视了一下房间，意识到自己还在旅馆里等待艾露莎，而克布拉洗澡还没出来，伽吉鲁还能闻到怪物胃里令人作呕的臭味和洗手间里“哗哗”的水声。  
克布拉。

这个人出现在他的梦里。

伽吉鲁以前也做过被龙族习性操纵的梦，本能催促他赶快成为一位强大自负的alpha，这没什么，但以前他的梦里从来没有类似sub的同族出现，更别提梦见克布拉了，这实在有点莫名其妙，铁龙今天第n次觉得事情让人摸不着头脑。更可怕的是，他的直觉告诉他：

——这只是个开始。


	5. Stroll

“元素属性不同的龙有不同的气味，而不同领地长大的龙往往也有各自的独特信息素，龙类很容易留下或沾染味道……它们有时会通过追踪气味来寻找潜在的伴侣。”

——《龙族史册》第4页，第22页

熨帖，舒适，兴奋，愉快。

他觉得很温暖。

不是阳光晒在身上那种暖洋洋的温暖，也不是长时间坐在火炉旁，那种好像要被烤化了的温暖，那是被毛毯层层包裹，或者一个温度正好的拥抱，他被紧紧环绕着，恰到好处的温暖簇拥着他，让人连骨头都酥掉了。

温暖不是伽吉鲁习惯的东西，但它此刻淹没了他的所有感官，细微的痒意从脊椎里苏醒过来，酥酥麻麻的触感蔓延到手指，掠过头皮和后颈，带给他前所未有的紧绷与兴奋感，和往日由肾上腺素所带来的紧绷感不同，这是更深邃，更甜美，让人忍不住摩擦犬齿，张嘴咬碎些什么的本能的兴奋。

他睁开了眼睛。

眼前的景物笼罩着一层乳白色的薄雾，公会大厅在眼前展开，所有陈设和他的每一个梦一样排列得井然有序。妖精们在聚会，他们大多做着自己常做的事，少数几个跪在他的王座旁，头顶一盘盘金银。

他低下头巡视自己的财宝，龙的本能提醒他眼前的一切皆是首领的附庸，然而铁龙的注意力被膝盖旁一头乱糟糟的红发吸引住了，克布拉跪在他腿间，埋首于腰胯的同时手指轻巧地搭在腿侧，半裸的毒龙专心致志地干着自己的工作，那头红发缓缓地上下摆动，奶油般的触感集中在身下，对方节奏不快，磨得人口干舌燥。

那个人抬眼看他，那双锋利而尖刻的薄唇此刻被塞得满满的，男人绛紫色的瞳孔不知为何变成了鲜红，湿润的呼吸柔柔地打在小腹上，毒龙松开喉咙，让伽吉鲁滑出了温暖的口腔。栗色的手指划过经脉，克布拉抬起它，用殷红的舌从底部舔到顶端，他的毒牙隐藏在唇边，若隐若现的尖刺在空气中闪着光。他们对视，男人看着他的眼睛将那只庞然大物一点点添湿，最后张口含进去，脸颊上戳出一小块可爱的凸起。

伽吉鲁不知何时捏紧了拳头，他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，成为族群alpha的欲望在这一刻达到顶峰，温暖突然有了切实可观的定义，它是一种盘据在腰身的燃烧的热度，带给人冲动和某些难以言喻的破坏欲。他看见自己伸出手去抚摸对方的后颈，手指穿过细软的发丝引导红发男人吞得更深，阴茎压迫上气管，撞进更热的地方，更深，更用力，他揪着对方的头发，看着克布拉再次垂下眼睛，微颦的眉头似乎痛苦又无助。某种卑劣的兴奋让他的手在发抖，他想要这个，但出于某种他自己都不明白的感情，铁龙粗鲁的动作居然由温柔了起来。温暖的口腔仍然包裹着他，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着柱身流淌把体毛统统打湿，没有被照顾到的地方在凉爽的空气中微微发着抖，克布拉抬首放开了他。

真过分，他已经快到了。伽吉鲁磨蹭着毒龙湿润的嘴唇，微张的虎牙，没有被对方恶劣的戏弄所激怒。他拖着克布拉的脸靠上自己的小腹，对方温顺地蹭了蹭他的腹肌，深红的发丝带来细微的痒意，他理着那些头发，在对方灵巧的手中大口喘息，快感层层叠叠，温暖逐渐压垮神经，胃在下沉，高潮的紧绷感正在来临，马上，马上就要……

伽吉鲁突然惊醒了。

他发现自己在公会的大厅里，脸朝下趴在一张歪歪扭扭的酒桌上，嘴角的口水淌出去老远。一场弥漫着酒气的争吵正在进行，距离他甚至没有半张桌子远。椅子，脏话，还有火龙的猫，这些东西都在半空中飞来飞去，没有人注意到他醒了，似乎也没有人注意到他刚才睡着了。他怎么会睡着？屋子里的噪音足够把死人吵醒，但伽吉鲁就是睡着了，他不只睡着，还做了梦。

一个属于龙类的，由性欲和统治欲支配的充满兽性的春梦——灭龙魔法的影响力比想象中更深刻。

手掌盖住眼睛，赶走了不请自来的梦的最后一丝痕迹，这是伽吉鲁第二次在梦里把克布拉当成自己的伴侣了，这一次他开始期待自己能做完整个梦。

这不是个好现象。

眼皮后闪烁的绿色光点终于在大力地揉搓下失去踪影，刚睡醒的恍惚感渐渐褪去，伽吉鲁放下了手，不再用他们去蹂躏自己的眼睛。他打量着整个大厅，寻找任何能和他战斗的人或者东西来转移注意力，然而当公会的大门再一次打开时，这种寻找戛然而止。

走进来的是克布拉，紫色头发的是酒吧的女招待，他们亲密地聊着天，毒龙看上去比他平时的任何时候都更温和也更可靠，不是说他平时有多凶狠，但是那种属于黑魔导士的压迫感总是萦绕在他身边挥之不去，而此时，它们都消失了。两人之间的气氛就好像他们是一对认识多年的老朋友，说不出的安适愉快。克布拉瞥了一眼热闹的大厅，摇了摇头，说了句什么，然后女孩儿走向酒吧，瘦削的男人站在原地，他们挥手告别。

克布拉在挥手告别。

甚至还在微笑。

尽管这个笑里饱含了很多因不熟练导致的尴尬和僵硬，但那仍然是一个微笑。即使站得很远，但伽吉鲁能看清对方脸上每一个细微的表情，眉头的跳动，唇角的弧度，带着金环的耳朵在空气中微微抖了两下，他想说对方的傻笑简直令人作呕，但内心深处另一个声音告诉他，他想要那个笑是对着自己。

还有，那家伙有点可爱。

后面那个念头简直让伽吉鲁头皮发麻。

他需要一点新鲜空气，铁龙在不知名的沮丧和难以理解的暴躁中站起身来，纠缠的思绪甚至难以酝酿出一句符合他形象的“问候”。他走过去，冲到门边，粗暴地从克布拉身边挤过，只在路过时短短地和他对视了一眼。他希望自己眼里的苦涩没有被对方看见。

也许散散步能让他清醒一点。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

克布拉最近常常感到不安。尽管他一直本能地厌恶旧世代们的存在，但克布拉发现自己近来对公会里其他龙的敌意增加了，这种格外好斗的情绪几乎从来没有在他的生命中出现过，幸好温蒂不在此列。他的临时队友每天都散发着让人想狠狠踹他一脚的味道，最好直接踹上后脑勺，这样他就能碾碎那颗令人讨厌的头骨，另一边，纳兹闻起来每天都很激动，他的声音从四面八方传过来，无时无刻不声嘶力竭地叫嚣着“打我！！”

他发誓他真的很想满足那个白痴，然而克布拉正在逃避他的牢狱之灾，所以他不能在想要打架的时候打架，尽管身体里不熟悉的部分正在悄然苏醒，告诉他你应该发泄一下，但红头发的男人还是只能沉默。他埋葬那些本能，压抑让他暴躁。

没有了亲爱的邱贝里奥斯，生活变得越来越艰难了。

他能够做到忽视本能，因为他从小就被训练成这样，有些时候“忽视本能”已经成了他的另一个本能。然而邱贝里奥斯是不同的，他的蛇，他最好的朋友，她是他生命中唯一被允许靠近的另一个生命，他们之间的精神联系可能比星灵和主人的魔力链接更深，他可以把所有不想要的感情倾泻过去，从温柔的大蛇身上寻找片刻的安宁。

但是她不在这里。他找不到她了。

克布拉觉得自己被困住了，就好像他的毒正在从里到外地吞噬他，不安和茫然正随着生活的稳定愈演愈烈，尤其最近的身体变化让毒龙久违地紧张起来，他需要一个倾诉的对象。

第一次感觉到邱贝里奥斯的存在时，克布拉惊讶地睁大了眼睛。这种感觉很奇怪，就好像脑子里突然闪过一道光，快得抓不住，存在感却格外强烈，几秒钟后，他从让人精神一晃的熟悉感中回过神来，精神链接的另一端回到了他的感知中，他终于觉得自己不再是孤身一人在蠢货的海洋里漂浮了。

没过多久，他找到了那条模糊不清的链接路径，他要找的蛇（或者说人？）就待在咫尺之远的公会酒吧里，他仔细观察了那里的工作人员，紫色头发的女孩子应该是他要找的目标，那个姑娘正哼着歌工作，看起来完全不知道自己和人建立了联系。克布拉有点犹豫要不要告诉她这点。那个女孩儿……她显然就是个普通女孩儿，起码不是魔导士，而普通人和他这种家伙扯上关系只意味着麻烦，他一向很有自知之明。

他对女孩儿的关注度似乎有点太高了，一个星期的悄然注视让克布拉很难相信自己居然会有这么小心谨慎的一天，但神奇的，他并不讨厌这种感觉。

太熟悉了，她给他的感觉太熟悉了，克布拉不擅长解析自己的情绪，因为他从小到大受到的教育告诉他，他不需要那些多余的感情，但这个人……他们就好像已经认识了一辈子。

事情在一个上午迎来了转机。他无意中听到了米拉杰和对方的谈话，他已经能确定女孩儿就是他照顾了十多年的蛇，某种源自孤独的冲动让他做出了自己都不相信的选择，他居然想尝试一次——尝试找回他的朋友。

“吉娜娜·邱贝里奥斯，”克布拉靠在椅背上，状似随意地把玩着饮料杯里的吸管，斟酌着语言。“这个名字挺有趣的。”

“这是我唯一记得的东西，”吉娜娜害羞地笑了笑，喝了口冰茶。“我醒来的时候……哎，说来话长，总之，我对自己的过去没什么印象了。”玉色的眼睛柔软地落在杯子上，吉娜娜有些忧伤地注视着她的饮料，克布拉能听见她是真的不记得了。

事情陷入僵局，他开始后悔自己的冲动，但话已经出口，吉娜娜是个坚强又执拗的姑娘，他没办法隐瞒他们之前认识，一个简短的，小孩儿和蛇的故事成了下午茶的点心，他的朋友相信这些话，但她还是没有想起来。

“如果你不想被过去打扰，你可以……我是说，你不用觉得我们的聊天或者一起做些别的事是你应尽的义务，你没必要做这些，”他顿了一下，“我……我知道你没事就足够了，知道你还好好活着比找回你的意义更重要。”他只是想知道她还好好活着，仅此而已。

说肉麻话不是他擅长的，克布拉把胳膊抬到桌面上试图掩饰这种技能的拙劣，然而当火燎般的疼痛席上骨髓时，这些小细节又变得没那么重要了。他已经拆了绷带，但这只右臂显然目前还不适合做什么大动作，起码不能抬太高，可惜乱了方寸的毒龙一不留神忘了这件事。

吉娜娜摇了摇头，“我只是觉得很神奇，有一种和失散多年的兄弟重逢的惊喜感。”她微笑着，碧绿的眼睛里盛满温柔。“那么，告诉我一些你的事吧。”

“比如？”

“比如，”葱削的手指点着下巴，“你现在在做什么？我记得埃里——”

“别，拜托，”红发的魔导士在那个名字出口前打断了她，“叫我‘克布拉’吧。”

“你不用那个名字了吗？”

克布拉深吸一口气，屏息了片刻，最后叹了口气。

“是啊。”他说。

“好吧，那么克布拉，克布拉哥哥，”吉娜娜笑起来，他能听见她心底的笑声越来越大，脑子里那种熟悉的轻松感回到身边，克布拉也悄悄勾起了唇角。“是‘哥哥’吗？你多大了？”

“十八吧，我猜。”他真的不太确定，他不知道自己的出生日期，即使他知道，那也不是一个值得庆祝的日子。

“啊，那我只能叫你的名字了。”吉娜娜眨眨眼睛，露出个有点得意的表情，转着自己手里的吸管。“我今年二十岁，是姐姐呢。”

一个微笑传递在两人之间，那是克布拉这段时间过的最轻松的一个上午。

十二点，马格诺利亚的钟声响起，低沉的钟鸣一会儿柔和一会儿高亢，交织在一起，向城镇的居民宣告忙碌的上午已经结束。大大小小的钟声持续了整整两分钟，此起彼伏的嗡鸣听起来非常悦耳，但克布拉略显困扰地皱起了眉头，对旁人来说稍大的音量在他这里就是震耳欲聋的噪音，他闭上眼睛，揉着额心等待这份折磨快点过去。

“我该回去工作了，午餐高峰就要来了……”吉娜娜再次看向她的朋友，注意到他的不适。“你还好吗？是不是钟声太响了？”

“没事，”克布拉摇摇头，他已经快习惯这座城市的定时噪音了。“早晚要适应。”

吉娜娜叹了口气，拿走了克布拉的饮料。“这太糟糕了，你不能关闭你的魔法或者用任何方法控制它吗？”

“遗传下来的魔法是很难关闭的。”

“是遗传的吗？原来魔法还能被继承。我对魔法世界还是不太了解。”吉娜娜朝公会走去，克布拉跟在她后面，他们不紧不慢地向大门靠近。

公会里一片混乱，随着大门一起打开的是各种日常战争，偶尔还有家具被打破的声音，玻璃碎裂更是家常便饭。妖精们因为女王大人的出现安静了一秒，接着另一场争吵立刻爆发，这座建筑就没有安静的时候。

“我想我更喜欢钟声。”克布拉吐槽道。

“你得习惯，”吉娜娜轻笑着挥手，“回头见，克布拉酱，我去做工作啦。”

“回头见，”克布拉也挥了挥手——在被伽吉鲁推到一旁之前他确实是这样做的。周围嘈杂的声音中迸发出一阵愤怒和嫉妒混杂着的心音，毫无逻辑的嫉妒，听起来尖锐又刺耳，麝香和汗水的味道钻进鼻子，野蛮的推搡随之而来，低沉的嘶声回荡在他的耳朵里，那是原始的、野性的、动物般的低狺——克布拉的好心情消失了。

那白痴到底怎么回事？

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

那混蛋到底怎么回事？伽吉鲁想不明白，他也不确定自己想不想搞明白。

他们只是队友，临时的，一旦试用期结束，他就再也不用和那混蛋打交道了。但随着时间的推移，伽吉鲁越来越不想让队伍解散，他不能让克布拉的味道传进他鼻子里，因为勾引已经成了它唯一的含义。

铁龙在大街上游荡，希望能清醒一下头脑，他把双手紧紧插在口袋里，漫无目的地在马格洛丽亚的公园里走来走去。夜晚的寒冷将他从烦躁中解脱出来，理智回到大脑，梅达利卡纳告诉过他这一天早晚会到来，但他从来没想过龙的本能居然能影响他到这种程度，这是他最近这段时间唯一不能理解的事，难道寻找伴侣真的迫切到不马上得到就不行的程度吗？

伽吉鲁需要洗个冷水澡，喝杯烈性酒，然后蒙头睡一觉。也许亲爱的老爸搞错了什么，这一切都会在明天早上结束。


	6. Friendly Chat

“龙具有和其他物种交配的能力。历史上已知的异族通婚发生在人类、精灵和恶魔种族之间，他们和龙族生下的混血儿被称为‘龙裔’，当然，这些人还有一个更广为人知的名字，那就是——灭龙魔导士。”

——《龙族史册》，第98页

有些事，它们不常发生，但一旦出现就会让人非常震惊，甚至说害怕，惊怒也不为过。最近克布拉身边就发生了这么一件事，当准确的信息传进耳朵里时，毒龙很难说自己到底是个什么心情，但他知道他必须得阻止这个——阻止那家伙继续下去。

他妈的那个白痴到底想干什么？他很出色地把他激怒了！！！！

公会的大门很宽，克布拉斜靠在石墙上等着他的目标出现，他交叉着双臂，周身气压很低，公路上的每个人都对这个散发着危险气息的红发男人敬而远之。少数几个勇敢的路人会看他一眼，接着被冰冷的回视吓走，或者被他的眼神激怒，然而没有人敢走上前来，更别提找他的麻烦了。尽管加入公会还不足一个月，但毒龙的孤僻形象显然已经深入人心，妖精们曾经聚众猜测过，如果有人挑衅这位不好相处的灭龙魔导士会得到怎样的下场，但他们都不想当第一个吃螃蟹的人。

3……

他能听见目标离开桌子的声音。

2……

快到大门了，他闻到了对方身上经年不散的铁锈味

1……

克布拉抓住金属门框的一侧，以敏捷的身手将自己整个人甩到空中，紧接着一脚踢在伽吉鲁毫无防备的脸上。铁龙被巨大的力量击飞到街上，克布拉冷眼看着，击中敌人的成就感都没能使他的眉头放松半秒。

“离她远点，混蛋。”低沉的咆哮声从嗓子里钻出来，尖利的毒牙若隐若现，这是毒龙第一次这么明显地表现出自己的攻击性。

伽吉鲁的眼睛在他的身体和表情上扫过，捂着鼻子的手下满是鲜血。“你他妈的在说什么？”他用带着鼻音的声音吼回去。“这里满大街都是‘她’，鬼知道你在说哪个。”

“这两天你一直跟在我和吉娜娜后面！”

“……哦。”他原以为自己已经够小心了，没想到还是被发现了，既然这家伙说他听见了，那撒谎已经没意义了。“呃……那啥，给我几分钟。”

黑发的魔导士表情有点尴尬，他从流血的鼻子上把手抽出来，喷涌的血液立刻没过了嘴唇，破旧的上衣下摆被他撕出一个缺口，薄薄的布条卷成一团，伽吉鲁对自己制作的临时塞子很满意，他拿布堵住了不停淌血的鼻孔，失血的感觉慢慢消失了。

“好吧，我们讲到哪了？”他斟酌着语言，不确定该怎么解释自己的怪异行为。“我的确跟了你两天。”说谎没有意义，伽吉鲁想过要编造一些借口，但这些落在克布拉的耳朵里都是自讨苦吃。“我从没见你跟谁那么友好过，而且那姑娘比你先来的，她他妈还给我倒过两次酒。我不知道是什么让你俩交上朋友的。就，关心一下你战斗之外的生活？这样也许我们下一次合作就能更默契一点，免得某人中途被怪物吃掉。”

克布拉把手臂环在胸前。“我战斗之外的生活怎么样与你无关，混蛋。”他走近他。“我做什么，为什么这么做，都和你没有任何关系，懂吗？”

“你说的没错，但现在我的工资和你拴在一条绳上，所以你怎么样就跟老子有关了，你这蠢货。”伽吉鲁拉近了两人之间的距离，握紧拳头准备迎接一场战斗，但在拳头伸出去之前，一种奇怪的无力感突然让他失去了打架的兴趣。他瞪了对方几秒，深深吸了口气，最后放弃了用武力解决问题。“听着，我不是来战斗的。”铁龙抓了抓头发，将手臂交叉回胸口，这是一个比握拳要友好得多的姿势。“你真的以为你能一直在公会独来独往吗？我总比那些四处打探的蠢货们强。”

耳尖抖动，克布拉眯起眼睛承认他说的有点道理。“那你心虚什么？”只是想交朋友也用不着当跟踪狂。然而他的质问被一个突如其来的侧踢打断了，克布拉转身抬腿的速度快得伽吉鲁都没反应过来，凛风刮过，男人的鞋底刚刚好印在直冲过来的纳兹脸上。漂亮的踢腿。

“而且你和他们一样愚蠢，鲨鱼鼻子。”克布拉的眼睛还钉在铁龙身上，刚才的一系列动作并没有让他把注意力从对方身上收回来。“离这远点，纳兹。”

纳兹当然没听他的。“你们要决斗吗？带我一个吧！”

少年的拳头砸在另一只摊开的手掌上，附带一簇炽热的火花，他咧嘴一笑，眼睛里满是跃跃欲试。

克布拉的眉头拧得更紧了，近来摸不着头脑的烦躁全都纠缠在一起，在这一刻突然化成洪水爆发出来，既然纳兹上赶着要打架，陪他打一场又怎么样？他侧过身来看向热衷战斗的火龙。“你等不及想挨揍是吧？”

对方咧出个战意盎然的笑。

气氛开始激昂起来，涌动的魔力将路两侧的树叶吹出簌簌声响，就在两条龙打算先来个平A当见面礼的时候，某种低沉的狺吼从耳朵后面响起，伽吉鲁挤到两个魔导士中间，以一种前所未有的攻击姿态将克布拉挡在了身后。

“滚开，火蜥蜴！”铁龙隆隆地说：“这家伙是我的！！”

原始的咆哮让人措手不及，这句带着强烈宣示主权意味的话让毒龙骤然红了耳朵，攀升的热量将刺痛带遍全身，克布拉强作怒容，堪堪掩饰住了自己泛红的脸颊。他妈的我脸红什么？！！比起愤怒一个白痴的狗屁发言，他更愤怒自己莫名其妙的反应。

空气陷入了一次短暂的沉默，纳兹稍显困惑地皱起了眉头，目光在克布拉和伽吉鲁之间游移。按以往的套路，伽吉鲁应该跟他打一架，或者他们三个一起来一场更令人兴奋的混战，但此刻的铁龙带着一脸凶猛的攻击性，好像有人冒犯了他的领地一样愤怒而狂躁。他很少见到这个同为灭龙魔导士的家伙这么严肃，更没见过他这种暴躁防御的姿态，经过一番短暂的思想斗争，纳兹露出一个爽朗的笑容，后退了一步。

“好吧，那我要和胜利者决斗！”

伽吉鲁喷了下鼻息，然后微微抽动鼻子嗅了一下。有点香，他又嗅了一下，果然不是错觉。铁龙的眼睛转回身后的男人，显然就是他闻起来香到让人想咬一口。

克布拉和伽吉鲁对上了视线，下一秒他顿住，对方脑子里的评价还有自己衬衫下烟雾般漫起的酒红色都让他惊怒不已。他努力让自己没有脸红，但身体里细密排列的鳞片已经因为情绪的波动显露出来，他没注意到这点，铁龙则用他的脑子给了他提示。

“算了，”他嘟囔着，因为魔力失控羞恼得无地自容。他粗暴地挤开伽吉鲁，朝公会走去，蔓延的紫红色烟雾腐蚀了他脚下的石板，而坑坑洼洼的路上，除了零星石块，还有几片破碎的衣服。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

妖精的尾巴有两个更衣室，红色的给女士，蓝色的给男士。这里给每个魔导士准备了储物柜，用以存放备用的衣物和毛巾，当然还有使用公共澡堂时要用的浴巾和桑拿帽。

公会的魔导士大多有自己的房子，很少有人会在行会里换衣服或者洗澡，但男更衣室仍是个很受欢迎的地方，毕竟在大厅里抽烟可能会招来艾露莎。值得庆幸的是，往日宾客满屋的更衣室此刻居然没有人，这意味着克布拉不用担心有人看他，毕竟他正穿着一件快速溶解的衣服走进房间。

毒龙的身上自带腐蚀性物质，他们以烟雾的形式出现，或者更直接的附着在鳞片表面，他身上唯一一件足以抵御毒雾腐蚀的是那条红色的裤子——它被施了相当复杂的防御魔法——所以克布拉的储物柜里常备衣服和鞋子之类的生活必须品，以应对像今天这样的突发情况。

他讨厌在公共场合裸露身体，更衣室和淋浴间也属于公共场合的一部分，尽管现在这里空无一人，但克布拉还是脱下了他的白色外套，选择去厕所隔间换衣服。他把只剩残骸的黑色高领衫一把扯下来，后者已经融的只剩几块破布和线头，男人深深吸了一口气，试图让皮肤上散布的紫色鳞片平静下来。

暗紫的鳞片是魔力的象征，另一些更细小的栗鳞则隐没在腰侧闪着光，那是更光滑也更坚硬的细鳞，在丛林生活里能起到出人意料的保护作用，而在不需要躲避天敌的现在，这些鳞片只会在他控制不住魔力的时候出现。

漫涌的魔力随着几个深呼吸平静下来，直到确认自己又能重新控制它们了，克布拉终于睁开眼睛穿上了那件干净的新衬衫。换下来的东西被他团成团丢进垃圾桶，对所有事都很烦躁的毒龙皱着眉离开了房间。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

伽吉鲁跟进更衣室的时候，克布拉已经离开有一会儿了。铁龙花了很长时间才摆脱纳兹的纠缠，等他抽开身去找自己的目标时，对方的味道已经淡到快消失了。

更衣室里空无一人，肥皂味和男人的汗味充斥着整个房间，空荡荡的洗簌台好像在嘲笑他来得太迟，伽吉鲁在遗憾和沮丧中啧了一声，跌坐在身旁的木椅子上。

他仍然能闻到毒龙的味道在妖精们的臭味中隐藏着，那家伙很激动、很不安……还有什么，他分辨不出来，但那毫无疑问是几天来吸引了伽吉鲁的东西，在克布拉逃走的时候，这种味道曾在一瞬间达到顶峰。他很想在空气中继续辨别毒龙的情绪，但桑拿房的蒸汽早把剩下的气味冲散了，一无所获的伽吉鲁心情极差，只能坐在椅子上偷偷生闷气。

到底是什么东西让他忍不住想靠近？铁龙对此毫无头绪，他闭上眼睛，把注意力集中在嗅觉上。纳布曾经来过这，马库斯也是——他来了好几次——弗里德也进来过一次，时间应该就在一个小时前，然后是清洁剂和迷迭香的味道，木头的沉朽味，灰尘的浮躁味，除了垃圾桶，这个房间里的每一份子都在以掩盖克布拉的存在为目的和他战斗。

等等，垃圾桶？

他仔细分辨着这个被他忽略了的地方，除了扔一些肥皂包装和偶尔洗空的洗发水瓶，更衣室的垃圾桶很少有被使用的机会，但它现在闻起来非常“醒目”，就好像克布拉整个人跳进去藏了起来，当然伽吉鲁知道那是不可能的。

他睁开眼睛，站起身来，朝他的猎物走去，伽吉鲁下意识用着动物捕猎的姿势，属于龙的本能从没像这几周这样鲜明的影响过他，他踩着无声的步子靠近，伸长的脖子越过垃圾桶去看它后面的角落，想象中的猎物并没有出现，只有克布拉的衣服碎片被揉成一团，铁龙失望极了，失望这个情绪的存在甚至比没找到人本身更让他失望。

他在期待什么？一个漂亮的对手？还是一个干净利落的左勾拳？

不管是什么，反正不是一堆半融化的破布。他对自己的犯傻心怀恼怒，却又明白这是无法避免的结果。

毕竟没人能要求一条求偶期的龙有多么聪明的举动。

他叹了口气，小心翼翼地抓起那团布，将它举到鼻子边嗅了嗅。把衣服丢在洗漱室不是克布拉的作风，那家伙是个强迫症，性子执拗到纳兹都拿他一点办法也没有，伽吉鲁嗅着那团衣服，希望从残余的信息素中找到任何有关他这么做的理由。

猜测不是他的作风，铁龙更习惯面对面地从别人口中掏出答案，然而在面对克布拉时，他只能拿着对方的衣服残骸，背对着桑拿房用毕生的耐心去推敲他到底为什么这么做。铁龙在衣服中闻出一些和自己相似的信息，有了点头绪的伽吉鲁皱着眉思索了一会儿。他离开了公会的更衣室，马格诺利亚的空气清新甜美，黑发男人在空气中分辨了一下，很容易就找到了他的目标。

他打算去敲克布拉的门，然后弄清楚所有的答案，在那之前，对方休想摆脱他。


	7. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含直白性描写

“……交配期的龙可能会对竞争对手或潜在配偶表现出一些微妙的攻击性，这表明他们是强壮而自信的，并准备好随时获得一位伴侣了。”

——《龙族史册》，第69页

一定要说的话，这也勉强也能算个浴室。

狭窄、简陋、忽闪忽闪的灯泡和不算干净的墙壁，然而当热水从头顶浇下，将紧绷的疲惫一次性带走时，克布拉愿意承认它是个浴室。

他现在也没资格选择其他的了。

洗澡让人放松，热气将人隐藏，水声把纷扰的世界隔绝在听力之外，让他的耳朵稍稍迟钝了那么一点。各种思想和耳语都变成嗡嗡的白噪音簌簌而下，头顶淅沥的人工雨像一张灰白幕布，将所有他不想要的声音都隔绝在外。此时此刻，空间笼上了一层舒缓潮湿的薄雾，而克布拉能放任自己稍稍松懈一会儿。

淋浴是种享受，当然只限他一个人的淋浴，公会的公共浴池就算了。

话又说回来，这是个小浴室，连着……一个勉强还能看的旅馆房间。他目前攒的钱还不够租房子，任何地方的出租房都必须预付三个月甚至半年房租，而从战场逃下来的克布拉孑然一身，他半分钱也没有。一开始他想回六魔的城堡拿走些东西，但一想到曾经能随意进出的家现在却要偷偷潜进去了，脑子里那根代表自尊的弦就会疯狂勒紧警告他不准去。考虑到评议院的人一向效率低下，那些爬虫大概还没“清理”完他们的住所呢，所以“不回去”是个正确的选择。

大概吧。

从住在城堡里到住在破烂的旅馆里勉强度日。克布拉的生活环境的落差大到令人难以置信，换了以前他大概早忍不住用自己的方法“搞”点钱了，可惜他现在身处法律的绳索下，公会的老狐狸不会允许他做什么出格的事，更别提身边还有个“临时队友”在监视呢。

最近他的魔法开始躁动起来了，龙水晶想告诉他什么，但克布拉显然听不懂它的苏醒到底有什么含义。

生活里一件好事也没有，灭龙魔导士叹了口气，在无力感中决定再洗十分钟澡。

然而就连这点小事他都不能如愿。

十秒钟后，克布拉睁开了眼睛，突兀传进耳朵里的声音让他身心俱疲，有那么一秒钟，他考虑过把它们当成是另一个房间的人在移动，但理智帮他打消了逃避现实的念头，他得知道那家伙在做什么，为什么来，太多理由迫使他关掉了水龙头，热水声停滞，克布拉站在原地，听着……

有人进了他的房间，碰了他的东西，而且他知道那是谁。

“他妈的他死定了！”

男人咆哮着，扯起毛巾一裹就冲了出去。

他猛地拉开淋浴间的门，伽吉鲁站在床边，正在翻看克布拉的背包，手上还拿着他的裤子。

“操你的你敢！”说话间锋利的毒牙在闪着寒光。

伽吉鲁并没有被他吓到，铁龙懒洋洋地放下了手里的旅行包，抓着裤子的手却没有松开，他注意到对方没穿衣服，镶满钉饰的眉毛悄悄抬起了，他吸了口气。鲜嫩、洁净、润而温的味道钻进鼻子里，搭在脸颊上的头发让对方看起来比平时温和了许多，而那种令人发狂的味道不知为何已经消失了。

“你为什么又洗澡？公会里不是已经洗过一次了吗？”伽吉鲁的注意力已经回到了克布拉的裤子上，它们刚刚离开主人的身体，情绪的味道还很新鲜，铁龙正在试图辨别他们，要是这次再搞不清楚，恐怕他以后也没有机会搞清楚了。

克布拉皱着眉头，伸手从入侵者手里抢夺自己的衣服，“把它还我！”

伽吉鲁余光瞥见对方的动作，抬手就把裤子举过头顶，“这不是我要的答案，小朋友。”

“你在我的房间里偷衣服，钉子脸！我不需要给你任何答案！”

被他逗笑的铁龙后退了一步，把跳着脚抢东西的人挡在胳膊下。“严格来说，这是酒店的房间。如果你刚才没有红着脸跑掉，而是像个成年人一样留下来说话，我也用不着做这些小偷小摸的事了。魔水晶把你的脑子也挤坏了吗，让你连正常的人类社会都融入不进去？”

操，克布拉握紧拳头怒极反笑。“怎么？你融入进去了？被公会抛弃的家伙有什么资格说我？至少我是自愿的，不像你，狗娘养的杂种。”

很好，够刻薄，伽吉鲁舔着牙齿被他三两句话就勾起了火气，侮辱人他擅长，但当克布拉耳侧又浮上一抹熟悉的薄红时，嘴里的反击莫名没吐出去。又出现了，他抽了抽鼻子，之前那个过分诱人的味道，这家伙……

毒龙没有意识到自己的异常，事实上刚刚在公会门口他也不知道自己闻起来和平时不一样，当时他脑子里都是赶紧离开，发烫的身体和汹涌魔力都让他忽略了这些细节。现在也一样，怒火让他意识不到自己的变化，他等着伽吉鲁作出反应，愤怒或退缩，然后他好找机会抢回他的衣服。

“放手，”他抓住了一条裤腿。“不受人欢迎的家伙还兼职偷衣服吗？”

呵，伽吉鲁使劲扯着那条裤子和对方角力，从越来越靠近他的布料可以看出力量上还是铁龙占上风。

“如果你把和女孩子说话的时间分一半出来关注你的公会，你就会知道自己错得有多离谱！假装其他人都不存在有趣吗？社交障碍儿童少在这里大放厥词！”

体型娇小的龙还在努力把衣服抢回去，这是不可能的，虽然比起龙形时体型差小了很多，但身体素质的差距是没办法弥补的。伽吉鲁第一次这么直观地认识到，毒龙的长处是敏捷和精准，而不是力量。

恼怒的毒龙抬眼瞪他，伽吉鲁的视线却穿过湿漉漉的头发落在了对方赤裸的背上。“给我个不毒死你的理由，我为什么不直接把这个房间灌满毒气，然后把没知觉的钉子混蛋扔到大街上呢？”

“我想是为了体面？”有恃无恐就是这个意思吧，伽吉鲁扯起个得意的笑，并不在意他的威胁。“纳兹冲出来的时候你不也是为了这个离开的吗？我们早就该解决问题，而你总是考虑太多，我倒要看看你能把我扔到哪去，小树枝。”

“体面？嘴里说着体面的家伙背地里从垃圾桶里捡我的衣服？”他盯着对方口袋里露出来的半融化衬衫。“你需要什么体面吗？垃圾。这么说可能不太礼貌，但抱歉我真的很想问问，你他妈到底什么毛病？！” （problem，双关，也译为问题）

“我的问题就是你他妈不回答我的问题！该死的，还有这个！”伽吉鲁又扯了扯那条裤子，可怜的衣服被他俩抢了这么久居然还没坏。铁龙想说这条裤子上还残留着那些气味，但他张了张嘴却没能开口，因为他突然不确定该怎么形容它们。那太复杂了，不只包含毒龙本人的情绪，还带有一些由龙族本能衍生出来的东西。

克布拉没穿衣服，是的，他的裤子还在他自己手里，这个人没穿衣服，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，让伽吉鲁的脑子更难集中，他的注意力渐渐偏移，这家伙看起来像只被淋湿的猫，性感而狼狈。

克布拉的耳朵竖起来了，他脸色涨红，松开了手里的布料，转而用手臂遮挡身体。“他妈的别那么看我！”他嘶嘶地说，脚下后退了几步。毒龙开始后悔自己只围着毛巾就冲出来了。  
“而且湿猫一点也不性感！”

“谁说你性感了？你他妈自尊心比小不点还过剩。”随着注意力的集中，伽吉鲁发现他越来越难以保持冷静，有东西在他的脑子里叫嚣，尽管不像之前那么强烈，但早先吸引他的那种香味就如小树枝脸上的红色一样迅速蔓延，他觉得自己的脸也热起来了。

“我说‘猫’，你哪只耳朵听到我说自己了？！”

“是吗，”伽吉鲁哼了一声。“很可惜我说的不是猫，垃圾。你是这里唯一沾水的东西。”

空气安静了那么两秒，快得好像不存在，但伽吉鲁知道对方确实被他噎了一下。

克布拉深吸一口气找回了冷静，他意识到这样纠缠下去只会浪费自己的放松时间。“把东西还我，然后滚出去。”

赶紧结束这一切，他他妈已经不想再跟变态说话了。

他又去抢他的裤子，伽吉鲁几乎是条件反射地把东西藏在背后，偏身挡着他。“除非你告诉我你社恐的原因。”

“谁他妈社恐？！快还给我！”

毒龙推着那个铁皮白痴试图去够他身后的衣服，但伽吉鲁一直向后仰——为了不让前者如愿——应付他的努力，结果重心不稳的铁龙在躲闪时不幸绊倒，两个推推搡搡的魔导士顿时摔做一团。伽吉鲁倒在克布拉的床上，身下是背包，身上是红头发的男人，他闷哼了一声，为突如其来的重量抽了口气。

湿漉漉的发丝铺在胸口，入侵者顿时放弃了保持所谓“道德”，他弯起腿，果断用膝盖把没穿衣服的男人锁在了身上，柔韧的腰身触感极好，铁龙靠自己的蛮力把不停反抗的克布拉按回了胸口。

“如果你不再试图恶语相向、拒绝交流的话，我就把裤子还给你。”

去你妈的交流！克布拉拼命挣扎，踢动的腿撞在床沿上登时磕青一块。“谈个屁！我们没什么好谈的！”伽吉鲁缠得太紧了，他试图滑出去，却发现毛巾在同时开始滑落。惊恐的房间主人立刻弯腰去捡毛巾，但对方的胳膊又拦住了他。如果可以，克布拉真想赏他一脸毒雾把这个浑身怪力的智障化成一滩水，但那之后他就要重新面对评议会的追捕，而控制一个不把人杀死的分量实在太难了。

情况已经不能更糟糕，而面对这些的前通缉犯反而冷静了下来，他深吸一口气，渐渐停止了会带来更多尴尬的反抗行为。

“让我穿上衣服，然后我们再谈，谈你想谈的。”

伽吉鲁对这个提议产生了一秒迟疑，这是一场由他占据明显上风的谈判，他不太想这么快放弃手头的优势。紧密的身体接触让他的一部分精神回到了自己的梦里，克布拉堪称剧烈的挣扎动作带来更多火热的摩擦，野性的冲动在脑海中升起，他紧紧按住赤裸的毒龙，不知是出于欲望还是不想让他发现自己的兴奋。

“万一你穿好衣服放倒我就跑，我不是白来一趟？”

如果说眼睛能杀人，伽吉鲁今天大概已经死一百次了，上挑的眉眼往往让人看起来盛气凌人，现在克布拉用那双绛紫的瞳孔直直瞪着他，看得伽吉鲁一阵口干舌燥。克布拉很想嘲讽他说他想多了，但他更想说自己会毒死他而不是放倒，就当为民除害了！然而这些挖苦的话统统没能出口，因为就在刚刚，有什么坚硬的东西抵上了他的身体。尽管看不见具体，但相隔的布料已经将彼此的身体变化很好地传递给了对方。

伽吉鲁越来越硬了。

比公会门口时更剧烈的刺痛从每一根神经中涌现出来，席卷了克布拉的全身，将他的龙鳞一寸寸激发出来，毒龙突然——也是唯一一次——噤了声。

他的胸口紧贴着流氓的胸口，水汽将对方的衣服打湿，伽吉鲁的战斗服领口很低，如今一滴调皮的水珠顺着他的锁骨滑下来刚好落进对方深深的v领里，下一秒他感觉抵在大腿上的东西又烫了两分。

鳞片在覆盖他的身体，随之而来的是冰冷而滑腻的触感，伽吉鲁盯着他渐渐变成竖仁的瞳孔，知道这是准备战斗的表现。

这可不行，他不想跟他打。

手臂一撑，男人腰上使劲不费吹灰之力就把两人翻了个个，他跨坐在克布拉身上，把他整个人压在床垫里，扑鼻而来的美妙香气充满了他的鼻腔，浓郁到连空气都暗示着勾引，浓稠的，淫旎的味道被男人身上的潮湿稀释了一些，混着点水汽的清新，还有克布拉本身散发的甜腻毒药味，一点点吞噬着伽吉鲁的理智。

他不能否认这些味道对他的影响，他自己的龙鳞也在以难以想象的速度从皮肤下钻出来，与汇集腹部的热量一起带走他越来越多的注意力。也许再过一分钟，他的血液就会停止流动，他会溺死在这醉人的味道里，而小树枝也不会闻起来这么香了。

衣料和毯子开始融化，毒龙的鳞片自带毒性，被腐蚀的咝咝声从克布拉身下的每一寸纤维中爆炸，他的背包，他的床铺，他的……毛巾，靠近他却没被融化的唯一东西就是伽吉鲁的老二，因为毒对无处不在的钢铁细鳞没有任何办法。

很不可思议的，意识到他没有伤到伽吉鲁这件事竟然让克布拉松了一口气，他知道自己更应该愤怒，应该将防守和反抗刻进肌肉和骨髓里，但他的身体不听这些话，浑身上下几百亿个细胞都不听他的话，它们惬意地躺在那，好像那就是他想做的，流经血管的龙水晶魔力从心脏处淙淙脉动，压倒了本该存在的理智，偏偏又保留一丝清明。

“我能把衣服穿上吗？”他最后问了一次，尽管他已经知道答案了。

伽吉鲁混乱的思想传进他耳朵里，那些没有逻辑的字句已经暗示了故事的结局。原始的本能和空气中的暧昧气氛让人手足发冷，但身体给他的反馈是与之相反的兴奋。

该死！该死！该死！！

清醒点克布拉。他告诉自己不该是现在。

代表理智的那根弦试图提醒他冷静下来，克布拉比它还想让自己冷静下来，但有些事不是想就能做到的，他闭上眼，侧过头去咬住舌尖抑制那些来得很没道理的兴奋。

伽吉鲁对此的反应直白到让人脸红，他移动着腰胯，性器在身下人光滑的大腿上磨蹭，他被克布拉纤细的颈部曲线迷住了，吞咽口水的声音在安静的小空间里清晰到难以置信。伽吉鲁几乎没有注意到环境的变化，床单的溶解，衣服的剥落，边缘泛焦并一点点消失的衣服都吸引不了他的注意，他的眼睛落在对方左侧锁骨上方一点，那里的皮肤看起来紧致而柔软，颜色是好看的浅褐，像一块香甜的栗子糕点等着他去品尝。

他不知道自己是怎么凑上去的，等他回过神来的时候，鼻子下已经是对方温热的身体，他从线条利落的肩膀一路嗅到脖子，最后来到颤抖的耳朵。

克布拉闭紧着双眼，双手攥成拳头，心里默念魔导士行为守则试图减轻身体的僵硬，耳朵可能是他全身上下最敏感的地方，一点点触碰都会软掉骨头。

馥郁的甜味从毒龙的毛孔中渗出来，透过鳞片的缝隙，自温暖中苏醒，这和伽吉鲁熟悉的每一种金属都截然不同，但此刻他只想把它们统统吞进肚子里。他舔舐对方的锁骨，那上面有薄汗混着水滴，他享受着他们的每一次接触，那些精神和肉体上的双重愉悦让他整条龙都有点发飘。

克布拉不知道这个人为什么这么执着于那块皮肤，他开始觉得冷了，浴室外面的空气将他身上的水汽和温度一起带走，而逐渐冰冷的皮肤上有一条滚烫的舌头在徘徊挑逗，冷热交替让他在不安的同时浑身颤抖。

好冷，又好热，这种恼人的折磨到底什么时候才能结束？

另一头，伽吉鲁仍旧不太清醒。

他恍惚地想起自己的梦，又为那些微妙的不同感到不解。如果这是一场梦，那克布拉应该乖巧地勾上他的脖子回应，而不是扭过头表现出害怕的样子。是的，害怕，这家伙自己都不知道自己在害怕，但他身上的味道出卖了他，克布拉的性格或者说情绪感知在某些方面是错误的，但他们可以以后再讨论这个话题。伽吉鲁确认了这不是梦，梦没有这么生动，梦里也没有害怕，所以他告诉自己不能像梦里那样做他想做的。起码不能直接地，粗暴地去做。

他得控制自己。

稍微清醒一点的铁龙呼出一口气，他咬住身下人的脖子，力道很轻但不容置疑，对方的肉体没拒绝，但他的心灵没有屈服，伽吉鲁慢慢地咬下去，直到他的舌头划过敏感的皮肤，尝到一块正在形成的淡淡淤青，他停下来，在那里种下一个吻。

他心里有一小部分疑惑自己为什么要这么做，他为什么要吻他？接着这些声音都被来自灵魂的声音淹没了，它们告诉他去吧，他们说你做的对。

克布拉的手臂仍然被牢牢扣着，他花了比平时更长的时间从对方的压制下抽出了一只手，但他没功夫想这是为什么，他试图把这个大块头从他生疼的脖子上推开，但伽吉鲁只是咕哝了一声，更用力地咬下去，身体一动都没动。

“你到底是个什么东西，吸血鬼吗？”

对方的问题过了几秒才真正传到铁龙模糊的脑子里，他缩回头，用尖牙把所有留下标记的的皮肤轻轻刮过一遍，然后彻底撑起身体跨坐在克布拉腰上。

“吸血鬼根本不存在，你这笨蛋。”他抽着鼻子。“这是龙的本能。”

“龙才是不存在的东西，他们早就灭绝了，混蛋。”

“相信吸血鬼存在的人说龙不存在，这根本说不通。”伽吉鲁很想跟他讨论这其中奇妙的逻辑，但现在有更迫切的事要做，所以他放弃了这个念头。

他眯着眼睛，感受对方仅剩的那点毛巾下微微抬头的隆起，确认那家伙和他一样被龙的本能所支配，说起来，那点毫无意义的遮挡大概是对方身上唯一算穿衣服的部分了。

真可怜，他都有点心疼了。

然而说着心疼的伽吉鲁咧着嘴在笑，他的视线顺着对方柔韧的腹部线条向下，美妙的凹陷从胯骨开始延伸，在小麦色的身体上慢慢刻画，在碰头前隐没于白色毛巾之下，手指很快跟上目光，泛着金属光泽的指尖顺着毒龙的皮肤摩挲而上，描画出斑点鳞片的边缘。柔软又略带硬度的银白色细鳞顺着他的手指将铁的温度蔓延进克布拉的胃里，更多栗色和紫红的鳞片从他身上慢慢展开。

就像脖子上那个称不上伤口的淤青一样，刺痛从手指划过的地方传来，逐渐游遍了克布拉全身，他不明白自己的身体到底怎么了，在他反应过来之前，毒龙的鳞片已经从皮肤下伸长，爬满了他整个身躯。这是从未出现过的情况，他以前也从来没有过这种失控的感觉，那个混蛋终于放开了他的手，克布拉抓住对方的手腕，刺痛感从他们接触的每一寸皮肤上，或者说鳞片上滋生出来，集中在伽吉鲁的金属胳膊边缘绵绵不绝，克布拉已经烦透了这种恼人的刺痛，立刻甩开了伽吉鲁的手臂。

这大概是他最后保持的一点清醒，龙的本能终于开始吞噬这个苦苦支撑的男人，他的视线开始陇上迷雾，脑子里本该清晰的声音也渐渐模糊起来。伽吉鲁不介意他被人甩开了手，他现在正处于一个无比迷人的视角欣赏他的猎物，他的双手自由了，于是他可以把手掌撑在克布拉身体两侧，俯下身去舔自己划伤的美丽印记。

“这些该死的紫色雾气到底是干什么用的？融化你的床，我的裤子，还有所有你能碰见的东西就是你想做的？说真的，我还不太想失去我的裤子。”

“我真想对你的锡箔皮肤做同样的事，”克布拉恍惚地回答他，语调意外的柔和起来，他用一只手将对方的钢铁脑袋按到一边，把对方从自己受伤的位置推开。“我还知道这不是你第一次弄没自己的衣服，准备好飞奔回家了吗？”

他们面对着面，克布拉在令人眩晕的朦胧感中迷失了，他不知道自己在做什么，或者说他知道但他没办法控制这些。他的脑子里有一部分在质问你为什么让这只光明的虫子在你身上爬来爬去？但这个声音很快被一些他不熟悉的灵魂波动淹没，他不知道该怎么处理这些，他只能感觉到伽吉鲁的呼吸打在脸上，而那些催促他做些什么的感觉越来越强烈。

很突然的，他抬起头，吻了一下对方的唇角。

这是一个很简单的吻，时间不长也不算短，深红色的头发很快落回到床铺里，细密的鳞片间，泛着好看红晕的脸上刻满了疑惑，究竟是什么东西在驱使他这样做？他想不明白，也无法思考。

他上方，一个吻让伽吉鲁失去了警惕，克布拉突如其来的温顺简直让人欣喜若狂，他端详着年轻男人脸颊上的红色，不确定那到底是害羞还是欲望上涨的表现。他把重心转移到一只手上，抖抖身上的鳞片，然后迅速用嘴封住了对方的呼吸。几分钟后，他抬起头，表情已经恢复了往日的嚣张。

“知道吗，你挺会接吻的。”

“你的鲨鱼鼻子差点戳瞎我眼睛。”

“是啊，你的老二也戳到我蛋蛋了，你能把那该死的东西挪开吗？”

“你还压在我身上呢，”克布拉丝毫不想退让。“我以为你挺喜欢它的。”

伽吉鲁停了两秒来思考这是不是一种贬低而他没听出来，在此期间他又给了对方一个粗暴的吻。他在唇齿厮磨间挑衅，句子和呼吸一起混在两个人纷乱的较量中。

“太对了，我他妈的在你身上。要是你能挪挪你那该死的腿，我会更喜欢你的。”

克布拉想骂脏话，他的神经已经不足以支撑他做出符合自己判断的事，但这不妨碍他鄙视对方的脑子。“蠢货，我说了你还压在我身上呢。”

……有道理，这家伙被我压着动不了。伽吉鲁迅速后退给对方移动的空间，当然更主要的是为了压住脸上攀升的热度，还是那句话，你不能指望一条求偶期的龙有多么聪明。他戳了戳同伴的大腿，试图把它们分开，带着粗糙厚茧的掌心在对方紧绷的腿部肌肉上移动，他很快被分散了注意力。“现在高兴了吧？混蛋。”

“高兴个屁，”克布拉的回应是抬起一条膝盖，踩了踩伽吉鲁的脸，虽然不至于受伤，但是足够让另一个人停止把冰冷的金属手指往更深的地方探去，克布拉撑起半个身体，皱着眉不耐烦地看他。“你的手冷的像冰。”

伽吉鲁捏住了对方的脚踝，纤细是第一个感觉，他牢牢握住凸起的踝骨，感受那里薄薄的皮肉好像要在手指下碎开，露出里面的苍白骨骼和淡青经脉，他剥下来那只脚，啐了一口危险地咧开嘴。对方的腿被他架上肩膀，那条腿在他看来就像他给他起的外号一样，脆弱到他一手就能折断。

“冰？我他妈还在这呢，你脑子里竟然都是那个脱衣舞王子吗？”

克布拉的膝盖被紧紧压在铁龙的肩膀上，对方慢慢向前移动，让他的胯能紧贴自己的屁股。

“操，你这混蛋。”毒龙被他的动作扭到了腰，他艰难地转动身体用手臂支撑自己，调整着渐渐开始悬空的重心。

克布拉好不容易找到一个稳当又不至于难受的姿势，而他身前，已经没有什么能阻止伽吉鲁对着他的大腿摩擦阴茎，他得干点什么来缓解他压抑许久的兴奋，将前液涂满对方的屁股听起来就不错。铁龙将自己抵在一个离穴口很近的地方，他很难控制住自己不去比较两人的大小，克布拉的稍长一些，伽吉鲁的则粗很多，铁龙勾勾嘴角露出个得意的笑，非常自然地忽略了前一项。

“知道吗？你看起来也没那么糟。”

“你闭上嘴会死吗？”克布拉皱着眉扭头，避免被追问答案以及直视伽吉鲁的身体，他全身赤裸，伽吉鲁也快了——在他自己脱掉衣服之前，克布拉的毒会帮他做到这一点。

他回头时正好撞上对方最后的裤子也消散成烟，对方的老二在克布拉的双腿间张牙舞爪的闪着光，湿漉漉的前液和微妙的金属质感让它看起来有点狰狞。克布拉惊了一下，下意识就要后退，但捕猎中的铁龙显然不会让他如愿。

伽吉鲁没有直接追上去的唯一理由是他需要脱掉身上剩余的衣料残骸，包括破破烂烂的束腰和外套，这些衣服在被他扯下后破碎着散开，因为长时间与克布拉的鳞片接触而寿终正寝，长裤的边缘仍在咝咝作响，它可能会在离开床铺之后彻底变成一堆碎步。

伽吉鲁裸露的身体上覆盖着一层光亮的鳞片，这些钢铁已经被腐蚀性的物质污染变色，但他完全不在意留下一点胜利的勋章。在爬回猎物身边之前，铁龙用最后的理智脱掉了靴子，他总不能光着脚回自己的房子。做完最后的前置项，铁龙一步一步蹭回了猎物的所在地，他给两人之间留了足够的空间，以便更好地欣赏对方的表演。

“那么，你准备好了吗？”

“……”他没有，克布拉很想把腿合上说自己根本不知道自己在做什么，但伽吉鲁已经把自己塞进了他两腿之间，脸上蔓延的热度让他的脑子有点发胀，他盯着天花板上虚空的某点，回想日常吵架时暴露出的信息，伽吉鲁应该是有点口头经验的，起码知道些基本的知识，所以这可能是他第一次和人上床，但克布拉显然不是。

马上要跟他上床的是个没有经验的白痴，更糟糕的是他是个大嘴巴。妈的。

“你保证不会把这件事告诉任何人。”他低声说，蒙雾的瞳孔回到了伽吉鲁身上。他不确定自己是什么意思，作为威胁或警告，还是……出于别的一些考虑。当然，他很想维护自己的声誉，这是很重要的原因之一，但另一方面，如果有错误的人听说了他们的……亲密接触，这家伙毫无疑问会陷入本人都不知道的危险中。

他为什么要担心一个跟自己毫无关系的旧世代白痴？克布拉短暂地疑惑了一秒。除了保护自己的形象和避免进监狱之外，他为什么还要考虑其他的问题？但这些思考很快被蔓延的冲动绞碎了，现在，此时此刻，他除了做爱什么都不能想。

“不会有人知道的。”伽吉鲁低哑地笑着，没有反驳对方的话，他其实更习惯针锋相对的说话方式，哪怕是为了欣赏对方恼怒的脸，但很可惜，他没有能够分享这个消息的朋友，一个都没有。

那些都不是重点，重点是他现在可以自由接近他的伴侣了，铁龙怀着几乎是惊喜的心情伸出手，抚摸了一下克布拉的胸肉。早些时候出现的细密鳞片已经开始消退了，留下光滑的栗色皮肤，在伽吉鲁的触摸下紧绷，他的手指停留在淡褐色的乳头上，慢慢地、轻柔地绕着它转圈，柔软的皮肤被拉扯着摆动，圆润的乳尖在他的指尖指引下慢慢挺立颤抖，他为那个小东西的每一个变化着迷，忍不住要轻轻捏一捏，以自己喜欢的方式玩弄。

克布拉在对方的触碰下深深战栗，“闭嘴……”耳朵里的声音不停提醒他伽吉鲁对他身体的迷恋，他听着铁龙脑内的一系列淫旎画面，脸上渐渐浮现出一种怀疑且若有所思的表情，“喂你，你不会是……？”他不会打算就这么进来吧？

身下人的句子没有得到应有的重视，伽吉鲁忙着拨弄克布拉的乳头。他弯下身去舔舐那块渐渐泛红的皮肤，用嘴唇裹住它嘬弄，小心地拿牙齿研磨，小小的凸起在他嘴里涨大，被迫变成坚硬熟透的果实，看起来惹人采撷。

任何能说的话都被破碎的喘息噎在了喉咙里，克布拉难以控制地弓起身体，他下意识搂住了对方粗壮的脖颈，铁龙粗糙的舌头正将钢铁之外的热量辐射到他胸口，冷和热的交替让人从骨头里升起难以抑制的兴奋，他放任身体自己动作，柔韧的腰身弓出一个极好看的弧度，身体紧贴他上面的人，让伽吉鲁有更好的角度品尝着个引诱他许久的身体。

对方满足于伴侣的每一次迎合，他的呼吸越来越重，手掌已经移到了克布拉的臀上，饱满的，富有弹性的臀肉从他的指缝间溢出，手感好像一块任人磋磨的面团，他的另一只手徘徊在对方的性器左右，套弄着那个同样精神的家伙，耳边若有若无的低喘鼓励他把自己听过的所有东西都用在他身上。

他很想进去，很想彻底侵犯这条被他压在身底下的龙，但心底的某些直觉让他渴望把这个过程拉长，所以他没有着急，伽吉鲁控制自己继续轻咬对方的乳尖，用舌头有一下没一下地抚弄，手下则来到那个即将被填满的穴口，试探着戳弄起来。

“唔……”克布拉忍住了一声呻吟，不确定自己要不要就这样顺从下去，但他的身体已经先他一步做出了判断，他知道他的腿在放松，肌肉随着对方戏弄后穴的手指收紧再张开，颤抖的腿根在叫嚣着快点，但当两根粗大的手指企图就这么直接伸进来时，克布拉还是叹息着踢开了对方的手。

“停下。”他皱着眉将人推远。“你知不知道自己在做什么？”

“不会有人蠢到一点润滑都不做就直接进来，你是白痴吗你？处男就是麻烦！”

伽吉鲁一愣，仿佛被烫到一样向后缩了缩。“什么——为什么？怎么了？”他不可置信地问道，手还揽在克布拉的膝弯里摩挲。“你不会要临阵脱逃吧？”

脱你大爷！克布拉挣开那只手，在床上打了个滚，向木质的床头柜爬去。他拉开抽屉，没好气地翻了一会儿，最后找出一管软膏向伽吉鲁扔过去。“你不能……”他皱起眉头思考应该怎样给处男做临时生理知识科普。“你不能直接做，那里还太干了。”

“干？你他妈在说什么？”伽吉鲁的问题被打在他脸上的软膏切断，男人抓住掉落的软膏，冰冷的锡箔外皮给了他一丝清醒。这玩意儿很凉，外壳有点滑腻，看起来被使用过一些了。他把盖子拧下来，湿滑的凝胶体从管子中挤出来，伽吉鲁脑内的齿轮终于重新开始转动。

是了，那家伙是个男的，身体不像女孩子那样能自行准备，他的小洞更敏感，更细嫩，缺乏女性所熟知的润滑和韧性。铁龙咧着嘴突然有点想笑，因为这家伙居然也有不擅长的东西，他一直运筹帷幄的表情让人怀疑他什么都能做到。自以为搞清楚细节的伽吉鲁飞快扔掉了盖子，他把软膏的塑胶嘴直接怼进了对方的后穴，在克布拉反应过来之前使劲一捏管底，厚厚一团润滑油立刻冲进红发人的身体里，惊得对方立刻打了个哆嗦。

“操！”克布拉脱口而出，显然对滚烫的身体直接接触那么凉的东西感到恼火，他妈的他要杀了这个混蛋，什么公会规则都去死吧！

伽吉鲁不知道自己已经被列入必杀名单了，他志得意满地抽出已经快空了的软膏抬手扔到一边，阴茎又一次对准那个泛着水光的穴口。“现在行了吧？”

“行你个头！”克布拉咬着牙决定把掐死他这项工作放在上床之后进行，他动了动小腿，铁龙覆盖钢鳞的性器足够让人不安。“别那么着急，处男，你得有点耐心。”另一条龙发出了躁动的磨牙声，克布拉对此勾了勾唇角，他从伽吉鲁身前溜走，翻出枕头靠在上面，自己挑了一个合适的角度然后抓住伽吉鲁的手腕。

那只手被暗示性地摆在了正确的位置，他引导那些冰凉甚至坚硬的手指以合适的方式进入自己。

但愿这家伙的脑袋不是摆设，他已经教得够简单易懂了！

伽吉鲁还没有从那句带着鄙视意味的“处男”中回过神来，但他的不满很快被自己遗忘了，取而代之的是蓬勃的探索欲。克布拉的腿分得很开，类似M型的糟糕姿势很好的展示出了毒龙的柔韧性，伽吉鲁的手被牵引着，划过对方的阴茎，划过浑圆的双球，划过会阴，最后来到那个羞涩的小洞前。暴露出来的穴口因为少量润滑油而反着光，融化的凝胶顺着微微张开的缝隙流出来，将透明的水痕粘在暗色的床单上。

真色情，伽吉鲁赞叹道，在克布拉的引导下将食指伸了进去。

里面很热，布满褶皱，光用手指触碰，伽吉鲁就能感受到对方的肌肉是如何紧绷，如何吸附，谄媚地吞咽着闯入者，好像对之后发生的一切都无比欢迎，他抚摸着滑腻的内壁，抚摸他能触到的每一寸软肉，几下温柔的抚弄，他能明显感觉到紧绷着的肌肉悄悄放松了，于是他又伸进去一根手指。

伽吉鲁的手指很粗糙，粗大的指关节摩擦着里面的嫩肉带来很多隐秘的刺激，克布拉的身体随着对方扩张的动作慢慢进入了状态，当第三个手指也轻松插入时，他难耐地扭了扭腰。已经可以了，毒龙小声地哼出几声呻吟，他想那玩意儿快点插进来。

伽吉鲁还沉浸在新奇的前戏中无法自拔，他兴致勃勃，享受着对方在他的摆弄下皱眉敛目，低声喘息的样子，身体嵌入温暖地方的感觉很好，然而克布拉催促的动作很快打消了他继续扩张的耐心。他舔了舔嘴角，将沾满润滑油的手指从对方的后穴里抽出来，按着那个浑身泛红的诱人家伙给了他一个吻——一个充满占有欲的吻。

所有的迟疑都被交缠的舌头打破，他向前挪去，一步步将自己挤向那个等待被插入的小口，湿漉漉的后穴因为失去了手指而不停张合，看起来就像无声的邀请。他保持着那个吻，在掠夺对方空气的同时坚定不移地肏了进去。

当冰凉的性器越来越深逐渐进入到体内深处时，克布拉不由自主地抽了口气，伽吉鲁很粗，他的根部显然要更粗，红发的男人已经深刻认识到这家伙就是头粗鲁的野兽，他揽着对方的脖颈从枕头上滑了下去，没有打破对方的吻，于是含着痛哼的尾音都被一一喂进铁龙的嘴里，被贪婪的魔物统统吞进肚子。

伽吉鲁享受着有经验的伴侣的迎合，对方离他越来越近，他们的接触在双方的推进下渐渐毫无保留，一个轻咬的功夫，他已经整根埋进了毒龙的身体。他放过对方的舌尖，轻轻咬着伴侣的下巴，细碎的吻从颈侧蔓延到锁骨，男人无师自通地学会了在合适的时机退出后穴，只留一个头部，然后在下一秒狠狠顶进去。他的舌头找到了自己刚刚留下的标记，那块漂亮的淤青上烙着个清晰的牙印，他咬住那里，宣告自己的统治权，在捕猎成功的兴奋中呼吸紊乱，身下四处乱撞。

滚烫的刺痛感从脖子上的淤青处蔓延开来，克布拉反应慢了好几拍，自从伽吉鲁开始他毫不留情的攻城略地，本就不太清醒的克布拉意识更混乱了。他后知后觉好像有什么东西从伽吉鲁咬他的地方辐射开来了，不是主观感觉上的辐射，他是说，有什么切实存在的东西被铁龙的牙齿唤醒，并被他的身体接收，覆盖了他整个身体——在他本人并不赞同的情况下。

尽管他很想质问那是什么，但他现在的状态大概不能好好交谈，于是克布拉闭上眼睛，在颠簸的冲撞中将腿绕到那个人身后，引导对方以一个更轻松的角度进出。值得高兴的是，那家伙还算是个体贴的情人，起码他并没有拒绝克布拉改变姿势的请求，而是顺从着，换了个让毒龙更舒服的姿势。

这不同于伽吉鲁尝试过的任何东西，肉体的紧密贴合带来难以想象的燥热和狂乱，他想要更多，更多凌乱的呻吟，更多破碎的哭腔，更多咬痕和血印，他想把吻和伤口种在克布拉身上的每一个角落。每一次深深没入都是一次热烈的拥抱，每一次抽离都是一个冰冷的湿吻，伴侣热情的后穴正紧紧吸吮着他，冷热交替的刺激让他的每一根神经都写满了兴奋，快乐从铁龙的每一根钢筋铁骨中渗出来，他的鳞片越来越坚硬，边角越来越锋利，他的性器开始发生变化，紧密贴合的细鳞正以一种奇妙的方式重新排列组合，直到那根老二上长满一排坚硬的凸起。冰冷的、铁质的金属圆钉并不算大，起码不至于给脆弱的肠道造成什么伤害，但相对的，凸起造成的摩擦的快感和正常的阴茎不可同日而语，过载的刺激让敏感的毒龙连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“你……啊……你……”发生什么了？那家伙是不是变大了一圈？而且变粗糙了？

“伽吉鲁！！”这本该是一句严厉的制止，威胁他快点停下，然而越来越招架不住的快感让他的每一句尾音都染上呻吟，质问也变成了情人间的低语，伽吉鲁心情很好地给了他一个吻，突然深入的动作让铁钉狠狠碾在那个要命的点上。操。克布拉猛地后仰，呻吟的音调骤然拔高。操那个地方，感觉太他妈好了。

伽吉鲁敏锐地抓住了他的反应，他对准刚才的位置又撞了一次，满意地看见那双漂亮的紫眼睛慢慢染上泪意，玫红点缀眼角，对方看起来快被他操哭了，这真是……伽吉鲁勾起嘴角，在那个让伴侣欲罢不能的地方温柔地研磨了一下。漫长而灭顶的快感顿时席上大脑，克布拉不知道自己喊出声来没有，他只知道自己在汹涌到喘不过气的情潮里浑身发抖，连握拳的力气都没有。

他已经夹不住铁龙的腰了，那双线条漂亮的长腿渐渐失去力气，只能松松地舒展开，搭在男人的背上随着快感而紧绷——好舒服，再深些，再快些，他还想要更多……更多的……  
不知道伴侣的所思所想，初次实战的伽吉鲁正处于登顶的边缘——你不能要求一个处男做到多么持久——他收拢手臂将和他比起来娇小不少的龙揽在怀里，毒龙的肩膀被他死死扣在掌心，男人锁着那个根本无力逃走的猎物做着最后的冲刺。

他快射了，这家伙比他想象得还棒！

临近高潮的男人渐渐失去了节奏，他的动作越来越快，幅度越来越小，类似野兽交横的兴奋的呼噜声从他的嗓子里钻出来，隆隆作响好像低沉的闷雷，他把自己深深埋在伴侣的身体里，在沸腾的欲火中发出低吼，撕咬一般啃食着克布拉的唇角，快感波涛般涌来，在某一瞬间，他觉得下腹突然紧绷了一下，然后微凉的精液立刻冲进对方的身体，将浑身滚烫的毒龙冰得一个哆嗦。疲软的分身从后穴里滑出来一些，伽吉鲁埋首在克布拉颈窝，怀着餍足和舒爽深吸了一口气，这家伙现在浑身上下都是他的味道，他很满意，而克布拉并不怎么满意，他本来都快到了，结果这头龙自顾自的射出来就停下了，他妈的这个混蛋甚至都没拔出来！

“该死的处男，”他的嘟囔没有逃过伽吉鲁的耳朵，他懒洋洋地从对方身上爬起来，眼睛里还有没散干净的红色，克布拉推开他，把人按在床头靠好，然后以一个堪称灵活的动作翻到了对方膝盖上。年轻的魔导士分开腿跪好，浑浊的白色液体从他的身下流出一路滑过大腿内侧，最后滴落在床单上，伽吉鲁的眼睛又有变红的趋势。克布拉却表情恹恹的，他皱着眉抿唇的样子看上去有点委屈，毒龙伸出手握住了铁龙的阴茎。

“你爽了，”他没好气地说，“接下来该轮到我了。”


	8. Departures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章前几段有事后提及
> 
> 有关角色过去受到虐待的暗示

“……交配期的龙可能会对竞争对手或潜在配偶表现出一些微妙的攻击性，这表明他们是强壮而自信的，并随时准备好获得一位伴侣了。”

——《龙族史册》，第69页

一定要说的话，这也勉强也能算个浴室。

狭窄、简陋、忽闪忽闪的灯泡和不算干净的墙壁，然而当热水从头顶浇下，将紧绷的疲惫一次性带走时，克布拉愿意承认它是个浴室。

反正也没有其他更好的选项了。

洗澡让人放松，热气将人隐藏，水声把纷扰的世界隔绝在听力之外，让他的耳朵稍稍迟钝了那么一点。各种思想和耳语都变成嗡嗡的白噪音簌簌而下，头顶淅沥的人工雨像一张灰白幕布，将所有他不想要的声音都排除在外。此时此刻，空间笼上了一层舒缓潮湿的薄雾，而克布拉能放任自己稍稍松懈一会儿。

淋浴是种享受，当然只限他一个人的淋浴，公会的公共浴池就算了。

话又说回来，这是个小浴室，连着……一个勉强还能看的旅馆房间。他目前攒的钱还不够租房子，因为任何地方的出租房都必须预付三个月甚至半年房租，而从战场逃下来的克布拉孑然一身，半分钱也没有。一开始他想过回六魔的城堡拿走些东西，然而一想到曾经能随意进出的地方现在却要偷偷溜进去，脑子里那根代表自尊的弦就会疯狂勒紧警告他不准去。考虑到评议院的人一向效率低下，那些爬虫们大概还没“清理”完他们的东西，所以“不回去”是个非常正确的选择。

……大概吧。

从住在城堡里到蜷缩在破烂的旅馆里勉强度日，克布拉的生活环境落差大到令人难以置信。换了以前他大概早忍不住用自己的方法“搞”点钱了，可惜他现在身处法律的绳索下，公会的老狐狸不会允许他做什么出格的事，更别提身边还有个“临时队友”在监视呢。

最近他的魔法开始躁动起来了，灭龙水晶想告诉他什么，但克布拉显然听不懂它的“倾诉”到底世什么含义。

生活里一件好事也没有，灭龙魔导士叹了口气，在无力感中决定再洗十分钟澡。

然而就连这点小事他都不能如愿。

十秒钟后，克布拉睁开了眼睛。突兀传进耳朵里的声音让他身心俱疲，有那么一秒钟，他考虑过把它们当成是另一个房间的人在移动，但理智帮他打消了逃避现实的念头，他得知道那家伙在做什么，为什么来，太多理由迫使他关掉了水龙头。热水声停滞，克布拉站在原地，细细分辨……

有人进了他的房间，碰了他的东西，而且该死的他知道那是谁！

“他妈的他死定了！”

男人咆哮着扯起毛巾一裹就冲了出去。

他猛地拉开淋浴间的门，伽吉鲁站在床边，正在翻看他的旅行包，手上还拿着他的裤子。

“操你的你敢！”说话间锋利的毒牙在闪着寒光。

伽吉鲁并没有被他吓到，铁龙懒洋洋地放下了手里的背包，抓着裤子的手却没有松开，他注意到对方没穿衣服，镶满钉饰的眉毛悄悄抬起，男人吸了口气，鲜嫩、洁净、润而温的味道钻进鼻子里。搭在脸颊上的头发让对方看起来比平时温和很多，而那种令人发狂的味道不知为何已经消失了。

“你为什么又洗澡？公会里不是已经洗过一次了吗？”伽吉鲁的注意力已经回到了克布拉的裤子上，它们刚刚离开主人的身体，情绪的味道还很新鲜，铁龙正在试图辨别他们，要是这次再搞不清楚，恐怕他以后也没有机会搞清楚了。

克布拉皱着眉头，伸手从入侵者手里抢夺自己的衣服，“把它还我！”

伽吉鲁余光瞥见对方的动作，抬手就把裤子举过头顶，“这不是我要的答案，小树枝。”

“你在我的房间里偷衣服，钉子脸！我不需要给你任何答案！”

被他逗笑的铁龙后退了一步，把跳着脚抢东西的人挡在胳膊底下。“严格来说，这是旅馆的房间。如果你刚才没有红着脸跑掉，而是像个成年人一样留下来说话，我也用不着做这些小偷小摸的事了。魔水晶把你的脑子也挤坏了吗，让你连正常人的社会都融入不了？”

克布拉握紧拳头怒极反笑。“怎么？你融入进去了？被公会抛弃的家伙有什么资格说我？至少我是自愿的，不像你，狗娘养的杂种。”

很好，够刻薄，伽吉鲁舔着牙齿被他三两句话就勾起了火气，侮辱人他擅长，但当克布拉耳侧又浮上一抹熟悉的薄红时，嘴里的反击莫名没吐出去。又出现了，他抽了抽鼻子，之前那个过分诱人的味道，这家伙……

毒龙没有意识到自己的异常，事实上刚刚在公会门口他也不知道自己闻起来和平时不一样，当时他脑子里都是赶紧离开，发烫的身体和汹涌的魔力都让他忽略了这些细节。现在也一样，怒火让他意识不到自己的变化，他等着伽吉鲁作出反应，愤怒或退缩，然后他好找机会抢回他的衣服。

“放手，”他抓住了一条裤腿。“不受人欢迎的家伙还兼职偷衣服吗？”

呵，伽吉鲁使劲扯着那条裤子和对方角力，从越来越靠近他的布料可以看出力量上还是铁龙更胜一筹。

“如果你把和女孩子说话的时间分一半出来关注你的公会，你就会知道自己错得有多离谱！假装其他人都不存在有趣吗？社交障碍儿童少在这里大放厥词！”

体型娇小的龙还在试图把衣服抢回去，这是不可能的，虽然比起龙形时体型差小了很多，但身体素质的差距是没有办法弥补的。伽吉鲁第一次这么直观地认识到，毒龙的长处是敏捷和精准，而不是力量。

恼怒的男人抬眼瞪他，伽吉鲁的视线却穿过湿漉漉的头发落在了对方赤裸的背上。“给我个不毒死你的理由，我为什么不直接把这个房间灌满毒气，然后把没知觉的钉子混蛋扔到大街上呢？”

“我想是为了体面？”有恃无恐就是这个意思吧，伽吉鲁扯起个得意的笑，并不在意他的威胁。“纳兹冲出来的时候你不也是为了这个离开的吗？我们早就该解决问题，而你总是考虑太多，我倒要看看你能把我扔到哪去，小树枝。”

“体面？嘴里说着体面的家伙背地里从垃圾桶里捡我的衣服？”克布拉盯着对方口袋里露出来的半融化衬衫。“你还需要体面吗？垃圾。这么说可能不太礼貌，但抱歉我真的很想问问，你他妈到底什么毛病？！！” （problem，双关，也译为问题）

“我的问题就是你他妈不回答我的问题！该死的，还有这个！”伽吉鲁又扯了扯那条裤子，可怜的衣服被他俩抢了这么久居然还没坏。铁龙想说这条裤子上还残留着那些气味，但他张了张嘴却没能开口，因为他突然不确定该怎么形容它们。那太复杂了，不只包含毒龙本人的情绪，还带有一些由龙族本能衍生出来的东西。

克布拉没穿衣服，是的，他的裤子还在他自己手里，这个人没穿衣服，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，让伽吉鲁的脑子更难集中，他的注意力渐渐偏移，这家伙看起来像只被淋湿的猫，性感而狼狈。

克布拉的耳朵竖起来了，他脸色涨红，松开了手里的布料，转而用手臂遮挡身体。“他妈的别那么看我！”他嘶嘶地说，脚下后退了几步。毒龙开始后悔自己只围着毛巾就冲出来了。  
“而且湿猫一点也不性感！”

“谁说你性感了？你他妈自尊心比小不点还过剩。”随着注意力集中在对方身上，伽吉鲁发现他越来越难以保持冷静，有东西在他的脑子里叫嚣，尽管不像之前那么强烈，但早先吸引他的那种香味就如小树枝脸上的红色一样迅速蔓延，他觉得自己的脸也热起来了。

“我说‘猫’，你哪只耳朵听到我说自己了？！”

“是吗，”伽吉鲁哼了一声。“很可惜我说的不是猫，混蛋。你是这里唯一沾水的东西。”

空气安静了那么两秒，快得好像不存在，但伽吉鲁知道对方确实被他噎了一下。

克布拉深吸一口气找回了冷静，他意识到这样纠缠下去只会浪费自己的放松时间。“把东西还我，然后滚出去！”

赶紧结束这一切，他他妈已经不想再跟变态说话了。

他又去抢他的裤子，伽吉鲁几乎是条件反射地把东西藏在背后，偏身挡着他。“除非你告诉我你社恐的原因。”

“谁他妈社恐了？！快还给我！”

毒龙推着那个铁皮白痴试图去够他身后的衣服，但伽吉鲁一直向后仰——为了不让前者如愿——阻拦他的努力，结果重心不稳的铁龙在躲闪时不幸绊倒，两个推推搡搡的魔导士顿时摔做一团。伽吉鲁倒在克布拉的床上，身下是背包，身上是红头发的男人，他闷哼了一声，为突如其来的重量抽了口气。

湿漉漉的发丝铺在胸口，入侵者顿时放弃了保持所谓“道德”，他弯起腿，果断用膝盖把没穿衣服的男人锁在了身上。柔韧的腰身触感极好，滑腻的皮肤因为沾水而湿润，铁龙靠自己的蛮力把不停反抗的克布拉按回了胸口。

“如果你不再试图恶语相向、拒绝交流的话，我就把裤子还给你。”

去你妈的交流！！

克布拉拼命挣扎，踢动的腿撞在床沿上登时磕青一块。“谈个屁！我们没什么好谈的！！”

伽吉鲁缠得太紧了，他试图滑出去，却发现毛巾在动作的同时开始滑落。惊恐的房间主人立刻弯下腰去捡毛巾，又被恼人的胳膊拦住。如果可以，克布拉真想赏他一脸毒雾把这个浑身怪力的智障化成一滩水，但那之后他就要重新面对评议会的追捕。控制一个不把人杀死的分量实在太难了，他从来没成功过。

情况已经不能更糟糕，而面对这些的前通缉犯反而冷静了下来，他深吸一口气，渐渐停止了会带来更多尴尬的挣扎。

“让我穿上衣服，然后我们再谈，谈你想谈的。”

伽吉鲁对这个提议产生了一秒迟疑，这是一场由他占据上风的谈判，他不太想这么快放弃到手的优势。紧密的身体接触让他的一部分精神回到了自己的梦里，克布拉堪称剧烈的挣扎动作带来更多火热的摩擦，野性的冲动在脑海中升起，他紧紧按住赤裸的毒龙，不知是出于欲望还是不想让他发现自己的兴奋。

“万一你穿好衣服放倒我就跑，我不是白来一趟？”

如果说眼睛能杀人，伽吉鲁今天大概已经死一百次了。上挑的眉眼往往看起来盛气凌人，现在克布拉用那双绛紫的瞳孔直直瞪着他，看得伽吉鲁一阵口干舌燥，尾椎发痒。克布拉很想嘲讽他说他想多了，他更想说自己会毒死他而不是放倒，就当为民除害了！然而这些挖苦的话统统没能出口，因为就在刚刚，有什么坚硬的东西抵上了他的身体。尽管看不见具体，但相隔的布料已经将彼此的身体变化很好地传递给了对方。

伽吉鲁越来越硬了。

比公会门口时更剧烈的刺痛从每一根神经中涌现出来，席卷了克布拉的全身，将他的龙鳞一寸寸激发出来，毒龙突然——也是唯一的一次——自己噤了声。

他的胸口紧贴着流氓的胸口，水汽将对方的衣服打湿，伽吉鲁的战斗服领口很低，如今一滴调皮的水珠顺着他的锁骨滑下来刚好落进对方深深的v领里，下一秒他感觉抵在大腿上的东西又烫了两分。

鳞片在覆盖他的身体，随之而来的是冰冷而滑腻的触感，伽吉鲁盯着他渐渐变成竖仁的瞳孔，知道这是准备战斗的表现。

这可不行，他不想跟他打。

手臂一撑，男人腰上使劲不费吹灰之力就把两人翻了个个，他跨坐在克布拉身上，把他整个人压在床垫里，扑鼻而来的美妙香气充满了他的鼻腔，浓郁到连空气都暗示着勾引。浓稠的，淫旎的味道被男人身上的潮湿稀释了一些，混着点水汽的清新，还有克布拉本身散发的甜腻毒药味，一点点吞噬着伽吉鲁的理智。

他不能否认这些味道对他的影响，他自己的龙鳞也在以难以想象的速度从皮肤下钻出来，与汇集腹部的热量一起带走他越来越多的注意力。也许再过一分钟，他的血液就会停止流动，他会溺死在这醉人的味道里，而小树枝也不会闻起来这么香了。

衣料和毯子开始融化，毒龙的鳞片自带毒性，被腐蚀的咝咝声从克布拉身下的每一寸纤维中爆炸，他的背包，他的床铺，他的……毛巾，靠近他却没被融化的唯一东西就是伽吉鲁的老二，因为毒对无处不在的钢铁细鳞没有任何办法。

很不可思议的，意识到他没有伤到伽吉鲁这件事竟然让克布拉松了一口气，他知道自己更应该愤怒，应该将防守和反抗刻进肌肉和骨髓里，但他的身体不听这些话，浑身上下几百亿个细胞都不听他的话，它们惬意地躺在那，好像那就是他想做的，流经血管的龙水晶魔力从心脏处淙淙脉动，压倒了本该存在的理智，偏偏又保留一丝清明。

“我能把衣服穿上吗？”他最后问了一次，尽管他已经知道答案了。

伽吉鲁混乱的思想传进他耳朵里，那些没有逻辑的字句已经暗示了故事的结局。原始的本能和空气中的暧昧气氛让人手足发冷，但身体给他的反馈是与之相反的兴奋。

该死！该死！该死！！

清醒点克布拉。他告诉自己不该是现在。

代表理智的那根弦试图提醒他冷静下来，克布拉比它还想让自己冷静下来，但有些事不是想就能做到的，他闭上眼，侧过头去咬住舌尖抑制那些来得很没道理的兴奋。

伽吉鲁对此的反应直白到让人脸红，他移动着腰胯，性器在身下人光滑的大腿上磨蹭，他被克布拉纤细的颈部曲线迷住了，吞咽口水的声音在安静的小空间里清晰到难以置信。伽吉鲁几乎没有注意到环境的变化，床单的溶解，衣服的剥落，边缘泛焦并一点点消失的衣服都吸引不了他的注意，他的眼睛落在对方左侧锁骨上方一点，那里的皮肤看起来紧致而柔软，颜色是好看的浅褐，像一块香甜的栗子蛋糕等着他去品尝。

他不知道自己是怎么凑上去的，等他回过神来的时候，鼻子下已经是对方温热的身体了，他遵从自己的欲望从线条利落的肩膀一路嗅到脖子，最后来到颤抖的耳朵。

克布拉闭紧着双眼，双手攥成拳头，心里默念魔导士行为守则试图减轻身体的僵硬，耳朵可能是他全身上下最敏感的地方，一点点触碰都会软掉骨头。

馥郁的甜味从毒龙的毛孔中渗出来，透过鳞片的缝隙，自温暖中苏醒，这和伽吉鲁熟悉的每一种金属都截然不同，但此刻他只想把它们统统吞进肚子里。他舔舐对方的锁骨，那上面有薄汗混着水滴，他享受着他们的每一次接触，那些精神和肉体上的双重愉悦让他整条龙都有点发飘。

克布拉不知道这个人为什么这么执着于那块皮肤，他开始觉得冷了，浴室外面的空气将他身上的水汽和温度一起带走，而逐渐冰冷的皮肤上有一条滚烫的舌头在徘徊挑逗，冷热交替让他在不安的同时浑身颤抖。

好冷，又好热，这种恼人的折磨到底什么时候才能结束？

另一头，伽吉鲁仍旧不太清醒。

他恍惚地想起自己的梦，又为那些微妙的不同感到不解。如果这是一场梦，那克布拉应该乖巧地勾上他的脖子回应，而不是扭过头表现出害怕的样子。是的，害怕，这家伙自己都不知道自己在害怕，但他身上的味道出卖了他，克布拉的性格或者说情绪感知在某些方面是错误的，但他们可以之后再讨论这个话题。伽吉鲁确认了这不是梦，梦没有这么生动，梦里也没有害怕，所以他告诉自己不能像梦里那样做他想做的。起码不能直接地，粗暴地去做。

他得控制自己。

稍微清醒了一点的铁龙呼出一口气，咬住身下人的脖子，力道很轻但不容置疑，对方的肉体没拒绝，但他的心灵没有屈服，伽吉鲁慢慢地咬下去，直到他的舌头划过敏感的皮肤，尝到一块正在形成的淡淡淤青，他停下来，在那里种下一个吻。

他心里有一小部分疑惑自己为什么要这么做，他为什么要吻他？接着这些声音都被来自灵魂的声音淹没了，它们告诉他去吧，他们说你做的对。

克布拉的手臂仍然被牢牢扣着，他花了比平时更长的时间从对方的压制下抽出了一只手，但他没功夫想这是为什么，他试图把这个大块头从他生疼的脖子上推开，但伽吉鲁只是咕哝了一声，更用力地咬下去，身体一动都没动。

“你到底是个什么东西，吸血鬼吗？”

对方的问题过了几秒才真正传到铁龙模糊的脑子里，他缩回头，用尖牙把所有留下标记的的皮肤轻轻刮过一遍，然后彻底撑起身体跨坐在克布拉腰上。

“吸血鬼根本不存在，你这笨蛋。”他抽着鼻子。“这是龙的本能。”

“龙才是不存在的东西，他们早就灭绝了，混蛋。”

“相信吸血鬼存在的人说龙不存在，这根本说不通。”伽吉鲁很想跟他讨论这其中奇妙的逻辑，但现在有更迫切的事要做，所以他放弃了这个念头。

他眯着眼睛，感受对方仅剩的那点毛巾下微微抬头的隆起，确认那家伙和他一样被龙的本能所支配，说起来，那点毫无意义的遮挡大概是对方身上唯一算穿衣服的部分了。

真可怜，他都有点心疼了。

说着心疼的伽吉鲁咧着嘴在笑，他的视线顺着对方柔韧的腹部线条向下，美妙的凹陷从胯骨开始延伸，在小麦色的身体上慢慢刻画，在碰头前隐没于白色毛巾之下，他的手指很快跟上目光，泛着金属光泽的指尖顺着毒龙的皮肤摩挲而上，描画出斑点鳞片的边缘。柔软又略带硬度的银白色细鳞顺着他的手指将铁的温度蔓延进克布拉的胃里，更多栗色和紫红的鳞片从他身上慢慢展开。

就像脖子上那个称不上伤口的淤青一样，刺痛从手指划过的地方传来，逐渐游遍了克布拉全身，他不明白自己的身体到底怎么了，在他反应过来之前，毒龙的鳞片已经从皮肤下伸长，爬满了他整个身躯。这是从未出现过的情况，他以前也从来没有过这种失控的感觉，那个混蛋终于放开了他的手，克布拉抓住对方的手腕，刺痛感从他们接触的每一寸皮肤上，或者说鳞片上滋生出来，集中在伽吉鲁的金属胳膊边缘绵绵不绝，克布拉已经烦透了这种恼人的刺痛，立刻甩开了伽吉鲁的手臂。

这大概是他最后保持的一点清醒，龙的本能终于开始吞噬这个苦苦支撑的男人，他的视线开始陇上迷雾，脑子里本该清晰的声音也渐渐模糊起来。他开始忘记自己讨厌的东西，关于做爱的兴奋慢慢占据了他的灵魂。伽吉鲁不介意他被人甩开了手，他现在正处于一个无比迷人的视角欣赏他的猎物，他的双手自由了，于是他可以把手撑在克布拉身体两侧，俯下身去舔自己划伤的美丽印记。

“这些该死的紫色雾气到底是干什么用的？融化你的床，我的裤子，还有所有你能碰见的东西就是你想做的？说真的，我还不太想失去我的裤子。”

“我真想对你的锡箔皮肤做同样的事，”克布拉撇着嘴回答他，语调意外的柔和起来，他用一只手将对方的钢铁脑袋按到一边，把对方从自己受伤的位置推开。“我还知道这不是你第一次弄没自己的衣服，准备好飞奔回家了吗？”

他们面对着面，克布拉在令人愉悦的渴求感中迷失了，他不知道自己在做什么，或者说他知道但他没办法控制这些。他的脑子里有一部分在质问你为什么让这只虫子在你身上爬来爬去？但这个声音很快被一些他不熟悉的灵魂波动淹没，他不知道该怎么处理这些，他只能感觉到伽吉鲁的呼吸打在脸上，而那些催促他做些什么的感觉越来越强烈。

很突然的，他抬起头，吻了一下对方的唇角。

这是一个很简单的吻，时间不长也不算短，深红色的头发很快落回到床铺里，细密的鳞片间，泛着好看红晕的脸上刻满了疑惑，究竟是什么东西在驱使他这样做？他想不明白，也无法思考。

他上方，一个吻让伽吉鲁失去了警惕，克布拉突如其来的温顺简直让人欣喜若狂，他端详着年轻男人脸颊上的红色，不确定那到底是害羞还是欲望上涨的表现。他把重心转移到一只手上，抖抖身上的鳞片，然后迅速用嘴封住了对方的呼吸。几分钟后，他抬起头，表情已经恢复了往日的嚣张。

“知道吗，你挺会接吻的。”

“你的鲨鱼鼻子差点戳瞎我眼睛。”

“是啊，你的老二也戳到我蛋蛋了，你能把那该死的东西挪开吗？”

“你还压在我身上呢，”克布拉丝毫不想退让。“我以为你挺喜欢它的。”

伽吉鲁停了两秒来思考这是不是一种贬低而他没听出来，在此期间他又给了对方一个粗暴的吻。唇齿厮磨间每一个动作都像挑衅，句子和呼吸一起混在两个人纷乱的较量中。

“太对了，我他妈的在你身上。要是你能挪挪你那该死的腿，我会更喜欢你的。”

克布拉想骂脏话，他的神志早就不够支撑他做出符合自己判断的事，但这不妨碍他鄙视对方的脑子。“蠢货，我说了你还压在我身上呢。”

……有道理，这家伙被我压着动不了。伽吉鲁迅速后退给对方移动的空间，当然更主要的是为了压住脸上攀升的热度，还是那句话，你不能指望一条求偶期的龙有多么聪明，不聪明的铁龙戳了戳同伴的大腿，试图把它们分开，带着粗糙厚茧的掌心在对方紧绷的腿部肌肉上移动，他很快被分散了注意力。“现在高兴了吧？混蛋。”

“高兴个屁，”克布拉的回应是抬起一条膝盖，踩了踩伽吉鲁的脸，力度不至于让人受伤，但是足够让另一个人停止把冰冷的金属手指往更深的地方探去，克布拉撑起半个身体，皱着眉不耐烦地看他。“你的手冷的像冰。”

伽吉鲁捏住了对方的脚踝，纤细是第一个感觉，他牢牢握住凸起的踝骨，感受那里薄薄的皮肉好像要在手指下碎开，露出里面的苍白骨骼和淡青脉络，他剥下那只脚，啐了一口，危险地咧开嘴，对方的腿被他架上肩膀，那条腿在他看来就像他给他起的外号一样，脆弱到他一手就能折断。

“冰？我他妈还在这呢，你脑子里竟然都是那个脱衣舞王子吗？”

克布拉的膝盖被紧紧压在铁龙的肩膀上，对方慢慢向前移动，让他的胯能紧贴自己的屁股。

“操，你这混蛋。”毒龙被他的动作扭到了腰，他艰难地转动身体用手臂支撑自己，调整着渐渐开始悬空的重心。男人好不容易找到一个稳当又不至于难受的姿势，而他身前，已经没有什么能阻止伽吉鲁对着他的大腿摩擦阴茎，他得干点什么来缓解他压抑许久的兴奋，将前液涂满对方的屁股听起来就不错。铁龙将自己抵在一个离对方很近的地方，他很难控制自己不去比较两人的大小，克布拉的稍长一些，伽吉鲁的则粗很多，铁龙勾勾嘴角露出个得意的笑，非常自然地忽略了前一项。

“知道吗？你看起来也没那么糟。”

“你闭上嘴会死吗？”克布拉皱着眉扭头，避免被追问答案以及直视伽吉鲁的身体，他全身赤裸，伽吉鲁也快了——在他自己脱掉衣服之前，克布拉的毒会帮他做到这一点。

毒龙回头时正好撞上对方最后的裤子也消散成烟，对方的老二在克布拉的双腿间张牙舞爪的闪着光，湿漉漉的前液和微妙的金属质感让它看起来有点狰狞。克布拉惊了一下，下意识就要后退，但捕猎中的铁龙显然不会让他如愿。

伽吉鲁没有直接追上去的唯一理由是他需要脱掉身上剩余的衣料残骸，包括破破烂烂的束腰和外套，这些衣服在被他扯下后破碎着散开，因为长时间与毒龙的鳞片接触而寿终正寝。长裤的边缘仍在咝咝作响，它可能会在离开床铺之后彻底变成一堆没用的碎布。

伽吉鲁裸露的身体上覆盖着一层光亮的鳞片，这些钢铁已经被腐蚀性的物质污染变色，但他完全不在意给自己留下一些胜利的勋章。在爬回猎物身边之前，铁龙用最后的理智脱掉了靴子，他总不能光着脚跑回自己的房子。做完最后的前置项，伽吉鲁一步一步蹭回了猎物的所在地，他给两人之间留了足够的空间，以便更好地欣赏对方的身体。

“那么，你准备好了吗？”

“……”他没有，克布拉很想把腿合上说自己根本不知道自己在做什么，但伽吉鲁已经把自己塞进了他两腿之间，脸上蔓延的热度让他的脑子有点发胀，他盯着天花板上虚空的某点，回想日常吵架时暴露出的信息，伽吉鲁应该是有点口头经验的，起码知道些基本的知识，所以这可能是他第一次和人上床，但克布拉显然不是。

即将跟他做爱的是个没有经验的白痴，更糟糕的是他是个大嘴巴。妈的。

“你保证不会把这件事告诉任何人。”他低声开口，蒙雾的瞳孔回到了伽吉鲁身上，不确定自己是什么意思。这是威胁或警告吗？还是……出于一些别的考虑。当然，克布拉很想维护自己的声誉，这是很重要的原因之一，但另一方面，如果有错误的人听说了他们的……亲密接触，这家伙毫无疑问会陷入他本人都不知道的危险中。

他为什么要担心一个跟自己毫无关系的旧世代白痴呢？毒龙短暂地疑惑了一秒。除了保护自己的形象和避免进监狱之外，他为什么还要考虑其他的问题？但这些思考很快被蔓延的空虚绞碎，现在，此时此刻，他除了做爱什么都不能想。

“不会有人知道的。”伽吉鲁低哑地笑着，没有反驳对方的话，他其实更习惯针锋相对的说话方式，哪怕是为了欣赏对方恼怒的脸，但很可惜，他没有能够分享这个消息的朋友，一个都没有。

那些都不是重点，重点是他现在可以自由接近他的伴侣了，铁龙怀着几乎是欣喜的心情伸出手，抚摸了一下克布拉的胸口，早些时候出现的细密鳞片已经开始消退了，留下光滑的栗色皮肤，在伽吉鲁的触摸下紧绷。他的手指停留在淡褐色的乳头上，慢慢地、轻柔地绕着它转圈，柔软的皮肤被拉扯着摆动，圆润的乳尖在他的指尖指引下慢慢挺立颤抖，他为那个小东西的每一个变化着迷，忍不住要轻轻捏一捏，以自己喜欢的方式玩弄它。

克布拉在对方的触碰下深深战栗，“闭嘴……”耳朵里的声音不停提醒他伽吉鲁对他身体的迷恋，他听着铁龙脑内的一系列淫旎画面，脸上渐渐浮现出一种怀疑且若有所思的表情，“喂你，你不会是……？”他不会打算就这么进来吧？

身下人的句子没有得到应有的重视，伽吉鲁忙着拨弄克布拉的乳头。他弯下身去舔舐那块渐渐泛红的皮肤，用嘴唇裹住它嘬弄，小心地拿牙齿研磨，小小的凸起在他嘴里涨大，被迫变成坚硬熟透的果实，看起来娇嫩而惹人采撷。

任何能说的话都被破碎的喘息噎在了喉咙里，克布拉难以控制地弓起身体，他下意识搂住了对方粗壮的脖颈，铁龙粗糙的舌头正将钢铁之外的热量辐射到他胸口，冷和热的交替让人从骨头里升起难以抑制的兴奋，他放任身体自己动作，柔韧的腰身弓出一个极好看的弧度，他的身体紧贴他上面的人，让伽吉鲁有一个更好的角度品尝这个引诱他许久的身体。

对方满足于伴侣的每一次迎合，他的呼吸越来越重，手掌已经移到了克布拉的臀上，饱满的，富有弹性的臀肉从他的指缝间溢出，手感好像一块任人磋磨的面团，他的另一只手徘徊在对方的性器左右，套弄着那个同样精神的家伙，耳边若有若无的低喘鼓励他把自己听过的所有东西都用在他身上。

他很想进去，很想彻底侵犯这条被他压在身底下的龙，但心底的某些直觉让他渴望把这个过程拉长，所以他没有着急。伽吉鲁控制自己继续轻咬对方的乳尖，用舌头有一下没一下地抚弄，手下则来到那个即将被填满的穴口，试探着戳弄起来。

“唔……”克布拉忍住了一声呻吟，不确定自己要不要就这样顺从下去，但他的身体已经先他一步做出了判断，他知道他的腿在放松，肌肉随着对方戏弄后穴的手指收紧再张开，颤抖的腿根在叫嚣着快点，但当两根粗大的手指企图就这么直接伸进来时，克布拉还是叹息着踢开了对方的手。

“停下。”他皱着眉将人推远。“你知不知道自己在做什么？”

“不会有人蠢到一点润滑都不做就直接进来，你是白痴吗你？处男就是麻烦！”

伽吉鲁一愣，仿佛被烫到一样向后缩了缩。“什么——为什么？你怎么了？”他不可置信地问道，手还揽在克布拉的膝弯里摩挲。“你不会要临阵脱逃吧？”

脱你大爷！克布拉挣开那只手，在床上打了个滚，向木质的床头柜爬去。他拉开抽屉，没好气地翻了一会儿，最后找出一管软膏向伽吉鲁扔过去。“你不能……”他皱起眉头思考应该怎样给处男做临时生理知识普及。“你不能直接做，那里还太干了。”

“干？你他妈在说什么？”伽吉鲁的问题被打在他脸上的软膏切断，男人抓住掉落的软膏，冰冷的锡箔外皮给了他一丝清醒。这玩意儿很凉，外壳有点滑腻，看起来被使用过一些了。他把盖子拧下来，湿滑的凝胶体从管子中流淌出来，伽吉鲁脑内的齿轮终于重新开始转动。

是了，那家伙是个男的，身体不像女孩子那样能自行准备，他的小洞更敏感，更细嫩，缺乏女性所熟知的润滑和韧性。铁龙咧着嘴突然有点想笑，因为这家伙居然也有不擅长的东西，他一直运筹帷幄的表情让人怀疑他什么都能做到呢。自以为搞清楚细节的伽吉鲁飞快扔掉了盖子，他把软膏的塑胶嘴直接怼进了对方的后穴，在克布拉反应过来之前使劲一捏管底，厚厚一团润滑油立刻冲进红发人的身体里，惊得对方立刻打了个哆嗦。

“操！”克布拉脱口而出，显然对滚烫的身体直接接触那么凉的东西感到恼火，他妈的他要杀了这个混蛋，什么公会规则都去死吧！

伽吉鲁不知道自己已经被列入必杀名单了，他志得意满地抽出已经快空了的软膏抬手扔到一边，阴茎又一次对准那个泛着水光的穴口。“现在行了吧？”

“行你个头！”克布拉咬着牙决定把掐死他这项工作放在上床之后进行，他动了动小腿，铁龙覆盖钢鳞的性器足够让人不安。“别那么着急，处男，稍微有点耐心。”另一条龙发出了躁动的磨牙声，克布拉对此勾了勾唇角，他从伽吉鲁身前溜走，翻出枕头靠在上面，自己挑了一个合适的角度然后抓住伽吉鲁的手腕。

那只手被暗示性地摆在了正确的位置，他引导那些冰凉甚至坚硬的手指以合适的方式进入自己。

但愿这家伙的脑袋不是摆设，他已经教得够简单易懂了！

伽吉鲁还没有从那句带着鄙视意味的“处男”中回过神来，但他的不满很快被自己遗忘了，取而代之的是蓬勃的探索欲。克布拉的腿分得很开，类似M型的糟糕姿势很好的展示出了毒龙的柔韧性，伽吉鲁的手被牵引着，划过对方的阴茎，划过浑圆的双球，划过会阴，最后来到那个羞涩的小洞前。暴露出来的穴口因为少量润滑油而反着光，融化的凝胶顺着微微张开的缝隙流出来，将透明的水痕粘在暗色的床单上。

真色情，伽吉鲁赞叹道，在克布拉的引导下将食指伸了进去。

里面很热，布满褶皱，光用手指触碰，伽吉鲁就能感受到对方的肌肉是如何紧绷，如何吸附，谄媚地吞咽着闯入者，好像对之后发生的一切都无比欢迎，他抚摸着滑软的内壁，抚摸他能触到的每一寸软肉，几下温柔的抚弄，他能明显感觉到紧绷着的肌肉悄悄放松了，于是他试探着又伸进去一根手指。

伽吉鲁的手很粗糙，粗大的指关节摩擦着里面的嫩肉带来很多隐秘的刺激，克布拉的身体随着对方扩张的动作慢慢进入了状态，当第三个手指也轻松插入时，他难耐地扭了扭腰。已经可以了，毒龙小声地哼出几声呻吟，他想那玩意儿快点插进来。

伽吉鲁还沉浸在新奇的前戏中无法自拔，他兴致勃勃，享受着对方在他的摆弄下皱眉敛目，低声喘息的样子，身体嵌入温暖地方的感觉很好，然而克布拉催促的动作很快打消了他继续扩张的耐心。他舔了舔嘴角，将沾满润滑油的手指从对方的后穴里抽出来，按着那个浑身泛红的诱人家伙给了他一个吻——一个充满占有欲的吻。

所有的迟疑都被交缠的舌头打破，他向前挪去，一步步将自己挤向那个等待被插入的小口，湿漉漉的后穴因为失去了手指而不停张合，看起来就像无声的邀请。他保持着那个吻，在掠夺对方空气的同时坚定不移地挤了进去。

当冰凉的性器越来越深逐渐进入到更深处时，克布拉不由自主地抽了口气，伽吉鲁很粗，他的根部显然要更粗，红发的男人已经深刻认识到这家伙就是头粗鲁的野兽，他揽着对方的脖颈从枕头上滑了下去，没有打破对方的吻，于是含着痛哼的尾音都被一一喂进铁龙的嘴里，被贪婪的魔物统统吞进肚子。

伽吉鲁享受着有经验的伴侣的迎合，对方离他越来越近，他们的接触在双方的推进下渐渐毫无保留，一个轻咬的功夫，他已经整根埋进了毒龙的身体。他放过了对方的舌尖，轻轻咬着伴侣的下巴，细碎的吻从颈侧蔓延到锁骨，男人无师自通地学会了在合适的时机退出来，只留一个头部，然后在下一秒狠狠顶进去。他的舌头找到了自己刚刚留下的标记，那块漂亮的淤青上烙着个清晰的牙印，他咬住那里，宣告自己的统治权，在捕猎成功的兴奋中呼吸紊乱，身下四处乱撞。

滚烫的刺痛感从脖子上的淤青处蔓延开来，克布拉反应慢了好几拍，自从伽吉鲁开始他毫不留情的攻城略地，本就不太清醒的克布拉意识更混乱了。他后知后觉好像有什么东西从伽吉鲁咬他的地方辐射开来了，不是主观意义上的辐射，他是说，有什么切实存在的东西被铁龙的牙齿唤醒，并被他的身体接收，覆盖了他整个身体——在他本人没有同意的情况下。

尽管他很想质问那是什么，但他现在的状态大概不能好好交谈，于是克布拉闭上眼睛，在颠簸的冲撞中将腿绕到那个人身后，引导对方以一个更轻松的角度进出。值得高兴的是，那家伙还算是个体贴的情人，起码他并没有拒绝克布拉改变姿势的请求，而是顺从着，换了个让毒龙更舒服的体位。

这不同于伽吉鲁尝试过的任何东西，肉体的紧密贴合带来难以想象的燥热和狂乱，他想要更多，更多凌乱的呻吟，更多破碎的哭腔，更多咬痕和血印，他想把吻和伤口种在克布拉身上的每一个角落。每一次深深没入都是一次热烈的拥抱，每一次抽离都是一个冰冷的湿吻，伴侣热情的后穴正紧紧吸吮着他，冷热交替的刺激让他的每一根神经都写满了兴奋，快乐从铁龙的每一根钢筋铁骨中渗出来，他的鳞片越来越坚硬，边角越来越锋利，他的性器开始发生变化，紧密贴合的细鳞正以一种奇妙的方式重新排列组合，直到那根老二上长满一排坚硬的凸起。

冰冷的、铁质的金属圆钉并不算大，起码不至于给脆弱的肠道造成什么伤害，但相对的，凸起造成的摩擦的快感和正常的阴茎不可同日而语，过载的刺激让敏感的毒龙连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“你……啊……你……”发生什么了？那家伙是不是变大了一圈？而且变粗糙了？

“伽吉鲁！！”这本该是一句严厉的制止，威胁他快点停下，然而越来越招架不住的快感让他的每一句尾音都染上呻吟，质问也变成了情人间的低语，伽吉鲁心情很好地给了他一个吻，突然深入的动作让铁钉狠狠碾在那个要命的点上。操。克布拉猛地后仰，呻吟的音调骤然拔高。操那个地方，感觉太他妈好了！

伽吉鲁敏锐地抓住了他的反应，对准刚才的位置又撞了一次，他满意地看见那双漂亮的紫眼睛慢慢染上泪意，玫红点缀眼角，对方看起来快被他操哭了，这可真是……伽吉鲁勾起嘴角，在那个让伴侣欲罢不能的地方温柔地研磨了一下。漫长而灭顶的快感顿时席上大脑，克布拉不知道自己喊出声来没有，他只知道自己在汹涌到喘不过气的情潮里浑身发抖，连握拳的力气都没有。

他已经夹不住铁龙的腰了，那双线条漂亮的长腿渐渐失去力气，只能松松地舒展开，搭在男人的背上随着快感而紧绷——好舒服，再深些，再快些，他还想要更多……更多的……

不知道伴侣的所思所想，初次实战的伽吉鲁正处于登顶的边缘——你也不能要求一个处男做到多么持久——他收拢手臂将和他比起来娇小不少的龙揽在怀里，毒龙的肩膀被他死死扣在掌心，男人锁着那个根本无力逃走的猎物做着最后的冲刺。

他要射了，这家伙比他想象得还棒！

临近高潮的男人渐渐失去了节奏，他的动作越来越快，幅度越来越小，类似野兽交横的兴奋的呼噜声从他的嗓子里钻出来，隆隆作响好像低沉的闷雷，他把自己深深埋在伴侣的身体里，在沸腾的欲火中发出低吼，撕咬一般啃食着克布拉的唇角，快感波涛般涌来，在某一瞬间，他觉得下腹突然紧绷了一下，然后微凉的精液立刻冲进对方的身体，将浑身滚烫的毒龙冰得一个哆嗦。疲软的分身从后穴里滑出来一些，伽吉鲁埋首在克布拉颈窝，怀着餍足和舒爽深吸了一口气，这家伙现在浑身上下都是他的味道，他很满意，而克布拉并不怎么满意，他本来都快到了，结果这头龙自顾自的射出来就停下了，他妈的这个混蛋甚至都没拔出来！

“该死的处男，”他的嘟囔没有逃过伽吉鲁的耳朵，他懒洋洋地从对方身上爬起来，眼睛里还有没散干净的红色，克布拉推开他，把人按在床头靠好，然后以一个堪称灵活的动作翻到了对方的膝盖上。年轻的魔导士分开腿跪好，浑浊的乳白液体从他的身下流出一路滑过大腿内侧，伽吉鲁的眼睛又有变红的趋势。克布拉却表情恹恹的，他皱着眉抿唇的样子看上去有点委屈，毒龙伸出手握住了铁龙的阴茎。

“你爽了，”他没好气道，“接下来该轮到我了。”


	9. Edolas

“代表大地的铁龙拥有无可挑剔的追踪能力，他们总能在任何地方找到自己想要的东西。这种能力通常被用来寻找地底深处的贵金属矿脉，而千万年来的生物进化则将这项技能逐渐演变成本能。”

——《龙族史册》，第126页

沙漠城市的酷热正在逐步刺痛伽吉鲁的神经，街上不断移动的陌生人群则在加深这种焦虑，他漫无目地地走着，大街上到处都是未知的事物，而伽吉鲁正试图用漫不经心的视线从未知中寻找一丝到熟悉。可惜一无所获。各种形状的汽车从他身边飞驰而过，以魔水晶为燃料的引擎发出轰隆隆巨响，交通工具的咆哮回荡在高耸入云的石墙内，灰白色的城墙远远望去好像死人的骨头。一下沉重的撞击打断了伽吉鲁的神游，瘦骨如柴的男孩儿一头冲进他怀里，坚硬的肩胛骨直接磕在他锁骨上，疼得铁龙抽了声气。

“嘿，走路别乱看，怪胎！”男孩儿一步都没停，钻出他怀里的同时转身啐了一口，他怀疑那小子才十几岁，厚厚的妆容掩盖了他的真实年龄，他只能看清对方漆黑中夹杂一缕白色的头发。

伽吉鲁没有放任他逃跑，有力的拳头落在脸上，直接把不懂礼貌的小屁孩儿打到了街对面的墙上，他的指关节上沾上了一些白色的粉末，他猜那是粉底，这小鬼到底抹了多少化妆品？他的胳膊还没收回来，表情还定格在诧异和凶狠之间，然而一道闪瞎人眼的光亮从一英尺外的小巷中激射出来，相当精准的击中了他的眼睛。伽吉鲁骂了句脏话，闭着眼睛靠直觉挥出一拳，他的敌人险险避开了，擦过手腕的衣角告诉他那家伙躲得不算轻松。

“他妈的——你最好别跑太远，你个小混蛋！”伽吉鲁厉声说，揉了揉短时间内饱受摧残的眼睛，当他好不容易又能看清东西时，视野之内已经只剩一个新来的小鬼了，对方那头熟悉到他闭眼都能认出来红头发毫无疑问地吸引了伽吉鲁的注意力，少年和他记忆中不太一样，但那张脸显然就是他别扭的小队友。

那是克布拉，有点奇怪的克布拉，正站在他面前，手里拿着相机。他穿了一条他没见过的黑色工装短裤，宽松的深红T恤和白色拉链连帽衫。这身打扮比他熟悉的风衣斗篷更符合他的年龄，但更引人注意的还是那个和相机闪光灯一样明亮的笑容。

他可从来没见蛇宝宝笑得这么灿烂过。

红头发的人捧着他的相机，嘴角的弧度突然放肆，一个恶劣的冷笑随着举起相机的手一起出现，他按下快门，刺目的闪光灯又一次迫使伽吉鲁闭上了眼睛。成功剥夺“敌人”视线的少年转身逃走，钻进小巷很快不见了踪影。

伽吉鲁站在原地没动，像个傻子似的闭着眼跌跌撞撞追人不是他的风格，他用手捂住眼睛，耐心等待自己视力恢复的时刻，当一片绿色斑点的视网膜中终于出现砂岩巷子的图像时，逃跑的摄影师已经连影子都看不见了。伽吉鲁注视着被对方撞出一条缝隙的人群，咧出个恶狠狠的笑容。

没人能从铁龙的鼻子下逃走。

也许克布拉还在为了公会那场纷争生他的气，伽吉鲁为自己不当的言辞感到抱歉，但他知道自己以后还会犯这个错误，而这次的问题他们可以稍后再解决。在赖以生存的城市已经消失的现在，队伍的分歧就不再重要了，现在他得追上前面那个人，结结实实地告诉他这一点。

铁龙跑了起来，他很快追上先走一步的小孩儿，看着对方的背影在视线范围内跳动。越过布满污浊的垃圾桶，荡过生锈的防火梯，栅栏和晾衣绳被克布拉甩在身后，他一如既往的敏捷。而伽吉鲁就没那么幸运了，他看着那个穿白色连帽衫的身影转过了一个街角，意识到这样下去他早晚会跟丢。然而老天是眷顾他的，因为深红头发的少年闯进了一个死胡同。克布拉发现自己失去退路的时候已经太迟了，巷子深处有一个破旧的垃圾桶，男孩儿没怎么犹豫就掀开盖子直接跳了进去，他屏住呼吸，捂住口鼻，祈祷那个沉重的脚步上赶快过去。

当伽吉鲁第三次被垃圾桶绊倒时，他已经受够了在小巷子里捉迷藏的游戏，他冲进小屁孩儿最后转弯的地方，惊讶的发现面前只有一堵墙，灰白墙面上乱七八糟的涂鸦好像在嘲讽他跟丢了对象。雪崩般的诅咒标语和废弃包装纸将这个平民窟般的地方烘托得更加绝望，没有门窗，没有胡同，没有任何看起来能离开的角落。

也没有克布拉。

这里只有几个散落的纸箱和垃圾桶，还有一只疑惑不已的铁龙。什么鬼？他迷路了吗？还是他在哪个路口转错了方向？他退回到小巷的尽头，试图从气味上分辨自己的位置，但蛇宝宝的味道毫无疑问是沿着这条路径走的，他深入了巷尾，最后消失在一阵腐臭肮脏的下水道气味里。如果说这里还有什么地方是能走的，除了一堵光滑到一看就不可攀爬的高墙之外，就只剩下……

他一把掀起垃圾桶沉重的盖子，揪住了里面满眼惊恐的少年。

他妈的他就知道，这家伙为了躲他真是什么都干得出来。之前做下的心理建设正随着蔬果腐烂的味道土崩瓦解，刚刚吸进去的那口新鲜空气已经无法支持他在这个地方待太久了，铁龙没多犹豫，他抓住克布拉的衣领，手一使劲儿就将还在出神的少年从垃圾桶中拎了出来。他拽着这个到处乱跑的小东西一直跑到巷口，外面的新鲜空气很好的拯救了他的嗅觉。谢天谢地克布拉瘦得像根竹竿，这种时候真是帮了他大忙。

“你他妈在搞什么？”当呼吸回到他的身体里时，伽吉鲁语重心长地开启了他们的谈话。“我知道你还在生气，但是垃圾桶？你认真的吗？”他深吸了一口气，让自己从一路狂奔的暴躁中冷静下来，他刚说过要注意自己说话的方式，不能这么快打脸。“听着，我保证下次你洗澡的时候我不会再偷看了，找个地方清理一下，我们还有事要处理。”

然而他的谈话对象没有回答他，他看见一双警惕而畏惧的紫罗兰眼睛，克布拉盯着那只刚才抓住他现在又轻易放开的手，一点一点小心翼翼地往后挪，好像想在不触怒他的前提下尽可能离他远一点。对方抿着唇，齿贝轻咬唇角，这不是克布拉常有的表情，对方的脸上永远除了嘲讽就是冷淡，当然还有嚣张，但现在这张脸上没有恶意，没有冷漠，只有瑟缩和不确定，看起来就像一只受惊的小动物。

伽吉鲁皱起眉头，向前走了一步，克布拉立刻后缩了一大步，紧紧贴在墙壁上以拉大他们之间的距离。他怒视着那个小个子的灭龙魔导士，准备像他们以往那样开启一场漫长的拉锯战，但对方越来越慌乱的表情惊到他了。这家伙怎么了？往常他不是早该一拳打上来或者对他恶语相向了吗？他无法想象一个盛名已久的黑魔导士居然能做出这样的表情，如果他没形容错的话，这个表情叫害怕。

伽吉鲁受够了这种可怕的沉默。“听着，我很抱歉，好吗？我是个混蛋，你也是混蛋，我们能不能暂时忘记那些混蛋的事，说点更要紧的比如拯救世界之类的屁话？边吃边谈怎么样，给我点反应啊。”

克布拉皱起眉头，他指了指伽吉鲁，又指了指自己，最后摇了摇头，深红色的刘海甩得乱七八糟。

“你已经生气到连一句话都不愿意跟我说了吗？操你的，这是真的吗？你什么时候变得这么幼稚了？”克布拉没有说话，他只是看着他，沉默地应对对方的一切问题，伽吉鲁叹了口气。“好吧，也许你不愿意跟一个混蛋说话，但你也别想就这么摆脱我，我们的小队注定要拯救马格诺里亚了，而你必须和我一起去！”

说完台词的伽吉鲁自觉已经交代了所有事情，他一把搂住克布拉的腰，起身把人扛在了肩膀上。先离开这里，然后前往一家他刚刚看路过的小旅馆，他还记得那里的环境，安静而舒适，不花哨，但足够妥帖。希望他的蛇宝宝喜欢那个地方，至少别太讨厌。肩膀上的重量比他刚刚感受到的还要轻，挣扎乱动的克布拉没有给他造成太多困扰。幸好这家伙还算便于携带，真他妈居家旅行必备单品。

如果伽吉鲁足够细心的话，他会意识到这位“毒之灭龙魔导士”比他熟悉的那个轻了好几磅。然而关于热腾腾饭菜和舒适大床的期待让他忽视了这些细节，同时也没注意到拐角处几不可闻的脚步声。他走出小巷，踏上离人群更靠近的街道，迎接他的是温暖的阳光和一根打在脸上的钢铁撬棍。

“我警告你，先生，放了那个人，否则就让你尝尝更厉害的！”一个坚毅又带着奇怪飘忽感的声音从美味的食物后面伸出来威胁他，伽吉鲁抽搐着嘴角脑门儿上都是青筋。这个不知道哪来的救援者的声音有点熟悉，但这已经不重要了，重要的是这个声音打算把克布拉从他身边带走。

“你知道我废了多大劲儿才找到这个混蛋吗？”他揪住那根铁棍把他当零食塞进了嘴里。“克布拉是我的，你可以滚了。”

被提到名字似乎让肩膀上的蛇宝宝更心烦意乱了。克布拉开始更剧烈的挣扎，弯起的膝盖不停踢向伽吉鲁的胸膛，捶在他后背的拳头每一下都宣告着反抗。过于激烈的动作让他的球鞋掉了下来，伽吉鲁扭着脖子接住那只鞋，视线扫到了他对面那个男人的脸上。一个穿着漂亮西装的黑发小哥。他那顶帽子不错，衣服也挺合身，那家伙手腕上有一个和克布拉一样的东西，小玩意儿正在疯狂发出警报，显然是将人引来这里的罪魁祸首。

有什么事让这个英俊的出奇的男人停了下来，伽吉鲁也站着没动，他仔细打量着那个在抢夺克布拉的战争中一点胜算都没有的男人，突然觉得他有一点眼熟。他花了点时间研究这种眼熟，不只是脸，连气味也很熟悉，除了洗发水和古龙水的味道，再除了一些汗味和油脂味，这家伙闻起来简直和自己一模一样！他不太清楚所谓平行宇宙的规则到底是怎么运作的，但一个和他味道完全一致的人，怎么想都该和他有点关系。

伽吉鲁猛地一举手，克布拉顿时失去平衡老实下来，陌生人在他的侧踢下后退两步，彻底离开了伽吉鲁的安全范围。

但铁龙没有放过他，他几乎是轻易的撂倒了眼前的男人，将这家伙压在身下邪笑着问话。

“你已经打完人了，现在我有几个问题要问你。”他带着胜利者的微笑说道。“首先，告诉我你想从我的搭档那里得到什么，然后，告诉我从哪能弄到这样一顶帽子，最后，把你盯着他屁股的眼睛收起来，小心我把它挖出来再喂你吃下去，混蛋。”

“现在，开始说话吧。”

克布拉疑惑地站在一边看着这一幕。伽吉鲁刚刚放开了他，他欣慰于对方并没有逃跑，铁龙以为自己的队友终于想起来顾全大局了，只有红发少年本人知道自己为什么停下来。他找到刚才被接住又被扔在地上的球鞋，穿上后拄着下巴开始思考人生，几分钟后他眨眨眼睛，脸上露出恍然大悟的表情。他把手伸进相机包里，取出一个巴掌大的小笔记本，在十几页凌乱的笔记和涂鸦后翻出一张空白页，并迅速用钢笔写了起来。

几个字很快完成，克布拉抓住伽吉鲁长长的黑发猛拉，将两个男人的视线都拉了过来。

他骄傲地给他们看他写下的东西：[双胞胎]

双胞胎？那是什么意思？克布拉怀孕了？不，男人好像不能怀孕，除非他的魔法有什么独特之处，说起来蛇好像是孪生生物……伽吉鲁瞥了一眼被自己压在身下的男人，确认了他不是唯一一个没看明白的人。近距离的观察让他更直观德意识到这个人和自己的相似，那头黑色的卷毛和他长时间不洗澡造成的羊毛卷很像。如果换一身衣服，摘掉那副眼镜，再在身上穿几根钉子，这家伙简直就是伽吉鲁的翻版。

一些微妙的违和感逐渐爬上大脑，惊讶染上脸庞，他有了一些猜想，而对方的表情告诉他，他也那么想。

“你不会碰巧知道一个叫阿斯兰特的地方吧？”“双胞胎君”问道。

伽吉鲁点点头，对方露出了见面以来第一个微笑。

“那么我可以大胆猜测你的名字也叫‘伽吉鲁’吗？”

一个熟悉到深入骨髓的露齿笑出现在“双胞胎君”的脸上。“很高兴认识你，”他说。“我是伽吉鲁·莱德霍克，如果你能放开我的话，我和EJ”他示意了一下一旁站着的红发少年，“会告诉你这个国家的阴谋。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

一家还算安静的小酒馆里，三个意外结盟的异世界人坐在一起。这里的环境还算干净，不破旧，但也绝对称不上优雅，只能说老板看起来有花心思维护它。伽吉鲁面前的桌子上摆着一张羊皮纸，上面花了两个相对立的球体，一个叫“阿斯兰特”，一个叫“艾德拉斯”，连接两者之间的直线，就是“灵魂”。

[国王不想让人们发现你的世界是目前为止的魔力供应来源]，EJ拿出一张新的笔记纸开始写写画画，[至少我和我男朋友是这么认为的，我们收集了很多资料。]他举着纸，骄傲地向伽吉鲁微笑。

原来如此。伽吉鲁对异世界的情况有了个大体的概念，平行世界出现平行的人很合情合理，也许在遥远的异时空还有其他类型的平行宇宙存在，他对面坐着的英俊男人就是这个世界的“伽吉鲁”，而他捡到的“克布拉”显然也不是他认识的那个蛇宝宝。

“等等，你说你们在约会？他是你男朋友？！”

莱德霍克挑了挑眉，疑惑地看了他一眼。“我们在一起很久了，考虑到你对EJ的占有欲，我以为你和另一个世界的EJ也是差不多的关系……竟然不是吗？”

“废话，那狡猾的混蛋估计要恨死我了，你怎么做到的？”

“嗯，也许你放弃用‘狡猾的混蛋’称呼他会好一些，起码能让人对你别那么反感，”莱德霍克耸了耸肩，另一个世界的人和他想的不太一样，但这不妨碍他给自己出出主意，也许是歪主意？

“你得更礼貌些，表现出你的尊重和在乎，把他当成你心目中的王子来对待就行了。”

伽吉鲁对他的指导嗤之以鼻，字面意义上的，虽然饰满柳丁的脸让他很难做到这个，但他成功了。“得了吧，他那双耳朵不会喜欢我虚伪的假笑的，我只需要让他别那么恨我就行了，你有方法吗？”

“亲爱的雷特福克斯，强迫别人喜欢你是不可能的，它必须自然而然的发生，从长远意义来看，强迫行为只会同时伤害你们两个，还有任何其他参与其中的人。”

“好吧，但你是怎么把这家伙留在你身边的？”

终于来了。莱德霍克的眼睛一下子亮了起来，他从刚刚开始就在等待对方问这个问题，现在伽吉鲁总算问出来了，他也终于可以讲一段自己和EJ的传奇爱情故事。激动让他的呼吸有点急促，他张开嘴刚要说话，一只手猛地上前捂住了那张嘴。

EJ摇了摇头，柔软的刘海随着动作飞舞了两下，他竖起一根手指到嘴边，向男朋友眨眼的同时对伽吉鲁举起了另一张纸，这次纸上只画了一个简单的爱心，上面写着：[不方便透露]。他笑了笑，把手从恋人的脸上收回来，写了下一句话。[你的朋友们呢？]

伽吉鲁反映了两秒才意识到这个问题是问他的，他和克布拉的对话总是伴有辛辣的讽刺和挖苦，尖锐的毒龙很少轻声细语，但他总能让别人听到他的声音。

“他们都……”

“嘿等等，我不能讲我的故事，那他也不准说故事！”莱德霍克插话道。“先带雷特福克斯回家，我们可以在吃过晚饭之后再和新朋友分享情报。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

当天晚上，伽吉鲁躺在客厅的沙发床上怀疑自己为什么要躺在这，而不是被巨大的“灵魂”变成魔水晶。他得说，他和克布拉有且仅有一次的那个夜晚真的相当美好火热，但他们完全比不上隔壁卧室翻云覆雨的老情人大胆，一墙之隔的噪音大到他根本睡不着觉，而且对方的台词也足够让人脸红心跳。

“什么——不，我不会邀请他加入我们，你疯了吗？”莱德霍克的声音里已经没了平静，听得出来他有点慌，而且因为另一个人的原因不停颤抖。

伽吉鲁叹着气试图把头埋进自己睡觉的沙发床，也许他应该把自己整个脑袋都塞进床垫里，这样他就不用听见另一个自己是如何在墙的另一面呻吟喘息，没想到这个世界的自己居然是下面那个，随便吧，他真的很累了。

愿睡眠之神快点降临。


	10. Flip Side

“……通常来说，交配过的成年龙在飞行中会获得比独龙更高的社会地位，而凌驾于他们之上的，就是族群的Alpha。”

——《龙族史册》，第37页

在克布拉的大部分生命里，提供信息的首先是声音，然后才是其他东西。现在也是一样，在他恢复意识之前，遥远的回声首先在颅骨里回荡开来，好像鱼儿跃出水面又沉进水底，摇摆的尾鳍搅动水花，最后从瀑布上一跃而下。他不总知道自己听见了什么，但声音时常陪伴着他，此时此刻，克布拉在声音中睁开了眼睛。

面前是泥土，他花了几秒钟才反应过来自己正脸朝下趴在地上，他的身体剧烈颤动起来，呼吸随着意识回到脑子变得急促而缭乱。他呼出一口气，灰尘扑进他的嗓子，克布拉在撕心裂肺的咳嗽中慢慢爬起来。肺里的空气好像都混着他不知道的土和烟，直到所有不适都被平复下来，年轻的灭龙魔导士才终于能张开嘴发出声音。

“该死，”他站起来，检查自己是否受伤。“那是什么东西？”

他记得他看见了一束白光，在城镇的方向。想到这，克布拉回头，打算估测一下城市受损程度，然而和他预料的不同，市中心位置并没有出现一个惨不忍睹的大坑——那里根本没有城市。马格诺利亚不见了，原来的地方只剩一片突兀的空白。震耳欲聋的沉默在他的耳朵边响起，乌云在头顶不祥的旋转，这是梦吗？一切的一切都太奇怪了。克布拉皱起眉头，不确定自己该做点什么。

他抓起自己的包，走到那片灰白又死寂的空地，寻找任何能带给他线索的声音。然而安静是唯一的东西，就好像城市被连根拔起，有那么一段时间，他的意识里只有远方而来，模模糊糊又语意不祥的句子。那是和他一样发现城市消失了的人，相隔数千米的距离让那些人的尖叫都微弱到可以忽略不计。惊恐，愤怒，怀疑，憎恨，除此之外，他没有听到任何熟悉的东西。没有钟鸣，没有狗叫，没有格外吵闹的妖精们的公会，他们都消失了。这块地方只剩一块苍凉的空白。

某种难以言喻的沉重感压上了他的胃，让红发的灭龙魔导士不自觉抿起唇角。他打算走了。如果再找不到幸存者或知情人，他就只能离开，城市的消失大概会被算在他头上，而前黑魔导士显然没有证据证明自己和此事无关。即将到来的评议院追捕让克布拉皱起眉头，就在他转身离开的前一秒，一点细微的声音吸引了他的注意力，男人侧耳听了一会儿，最后决定去那个方向寻找答案。

他找到了，等着他的是蓝发的杰拉尔。

克布拉顿在了原地。内脏开始痉挛，翻涌的胃酸让认出对方的魔导士脸色愈发难看，几步之外那张几乎要刻进骨髓里的脸让他忍不住想做点什么——给他一拳，或者将那张脸融成一滩脓水。毒牙在主人沸腾的攻击意志下渐渐伸长，克布拉舔舔唇，到底还是没有动手。乐园之塔的景象在他脑海里一闪而过，漆黑的走廊，上锁的牢房，还有杰拉尔——将他卖给布莱恩的杰拉尔。他永远记得这个只比他大几岁的男人是如何带着毫不在意的笑容，旁观奴隶们在魔法兵的炮火下四分五裂。杰拉尔控制了乐园之塔，而不听他命令的人都死了，克布拉目睹了他们的死亡。

随着距离的缩短，刚才还有些模糊的信息已经逐渐清晰起来，他确认了自己听到的东西——这个人不是杰拉尔，起码不完全是——但克布拉还是很讨厌看见这张几乎代言了他全部痛苦的脸。

“米斯特岗是个愚蠢的名字，”他说了第一句话，言语中不必要的恶意倾泻而出。

“克布拉听起来也不怎么聪明。”米斯特岗镇定地将嘲讽甩了回去，并没有为对方的敌意做出太大反应。“你已经知道我是谁了，”他淡定地补充道，显然是知道克布拉的魔法能听见很多东西。“所以你应该知道发生了什么。”

“当然，你就是那个我想捏碎的家伙的同位体，来自艾德拉斯的杰拉尔。”说到这个名字似乎让克布拉有点恶心，他狠狠地皱了皱眉头，深红色的雾气从他的手腕上攀爬而上，蔓延到更远的地方，毒龙握了握拳头，试图让躁动的龙鳞平静下来。“某个来自异世界的家伙，说天空的魔法吞噬了整个城市。”

“你知道这是真的。”米斯特岗平静地回答。

“哼”克布拉扯出一个冷笑，抬头看了看那团覆盖了至少几英里的旋涡云团。他能听见米斯特岗的想法，灭龙魔法将自己从那个名叫“灵魂”的魔法中拯救出来，让他幸免于难，毒龙离魔法中心距离更远，所以他的状态比伽吉鲁他们好不少。

他想让他去另一个世界帮忙。

“但是，和其他三个人不同，你是通过植入灭龙魔水晶获得灭龙魔法的，艾德拉斯会排斥你身体的魔法。尽管‘灵魂’无法直接伤害你，”米斯特岗坦率地说，“但只要去往那边，你仍将处于魔水晶化的危险中。”

克布拉的耳朵竖起来了，他在对方出言警告之前就听到了他要说的话。关于变成一座雕像的未来隐患在他脑内回放了一遍，他直视旋转的天空，勾了勾唇角。

要说克布拉最不怕什么，那大概就是死了。

灭龙魔水晶带来的麻烦比它们的价值更让人印象深刻，可惜他并没有重新选择的机会，就算有，他也只会选择生死之间再走一遭，将这个致人死亡的“小手术”重做一遍。说起来，这已经不是他第一次面对看起来根本无解的麻烦了，前半生的杀戮和近一个月的平静生活在他的脑子里交换闪烁，让红发的男人抖了抖耳朵。

“你有办法应付这种情况，对吧？”

“理论上，”米斯特岗点头，从破旧的黑斗篷下翻出另一个奇怪的小药瓶，克布拉可以听见他给了伽吉鲁同样的东西，对方的剂量要更大一些，以便于让被解救的公会白痴们也能在另一个世界使用魔法。

纳兹和温蒂是怎么回事，这家伙做事也太不靠谱了。

“规则？”克布拉没有废话。

“爽快。”米斯特岗低低地笑了起来，声音平板甚至有点机械感。真是个怪人，克布拉暗暗评价，却没有多少惊讶，怪人他见多了，也不差这一个。

“如果你继续留在这里，评议会一定不会放过你的，刚好有一个大名鼎鼎的前黑魔导士愿意为一座城市的消失而负责，简直太方便了不是吗？”的确，但克布拉对这些没用的感慨兴趣不大，杰拉尔说的他也知道，所以他才会出现在这里。

“而换一种情况，如果你穿过‘灵魂’去另一个世界，那么每三个小时吃一次这个药就是你必须要做的事，一次两片，它能保持你在那个世界行动完好。”

蓝发的男人将药瓶扔给克布拉，摆出了送他一程的架势，后者接住药，在层叠的魔法阵中升上了天空。

“你只有十八个小时时间。”杰拉尔如是说。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

这个世界正在走向消亡。

这是克布拉睁开眼睛的第一反应。他能听见，世界说它快死了，它说魔力正在从它的身体里消失。脚下的土地和记忆中不同，它是安静的，没有唱着柔软的摇篮曲，没有用窃窃私语歌颂自己独一无二的生命，就好像奄奄一息，苟延残喘。

失去魔力将土地变成一望无际的沙漠，小镇和村庄散落一地，簇拥在一起的房子验证着这里也曾经是个充满活力的地方，然而现在，一切都消失了。

克布拉整理了一下目前所知的信息，他能听见很多乱七八糟的声音，意识中有来自很远的地方的吵闹声。他朝着低语和噪音纠缠的方向走去，因为据他的了解，妖精的尾巴——这个世界上最吵闹的家伙的聚集地，喧闹的公会像一座寂静中的灯塔，随时用恼人的偏头痛给他指引方向——不管在哪都是一群刺痛人耳膜的讨厌鬼，尤其是纳兹那个笨蛋，他相信只要追着声音，他早晚能找到那些该死的妖精。

沙漠和遗迹从他身后掠过，克布拉跟着声音潜进了一座城镇，在某个转角之后，火龙和天龙小姑娘的身影让红发男人挑了挑眉毛。士兵们的身体在天上飞来飞去，他没看见那个一惊一乍的星灵魔导士，也许对方在灾难中不幸变成了石头。

战斗之中的二人没有注意到角落里出现的毒之灭龙魔导士，克布拉运起魔力，用深红的魔法阵跟他们打了个招呼。

“我以为在逃避法律制裁时低调行事是常识。”深紫的鳞片从手指蔓延到肘部，风衣的袖子在腐蚀性毒雾下渐渐融化，破碎在风中，突然登场的毒龙用魔法放倒了剩下的卫兵。

“有道理，我们还以为你能做得更好呢。”哈比和纳兹异口同声地回答他，语调微微上扬。

温蒂瑟缩着半藏在纳兹身后，她仍有点害怕这个人，但近一个月的相处已经让小姑娘没有当初那么警惕。她知道克布拉已经不是他们刚见面时的样子，不过知道和习惯是两回事，短时间内她恐怕无法和曾经的敌人靠得太近。和温蒂比起来，夏露露的排斥表现得更加直白，小猫的眼睛几乎要在他身上戳出个窟窿来。

克布拉对这些态度都视而不见，他刚打算说点什么，但身后的动静让他不得不先一步躲开——一个金发的女人，她竟然扑上来抱他？！

“EJ！”激动的女人大喊着陌生人的名字，再一次追上来想抓住他，克布拉再次轻松躲开，对方锲而不舍的精神真的很让人感动，如果她能把眼睛治治就更好了。

温蒂犹豫着想要纠正异世界的露西，她显然认错了人，而克布拉已经在接连几次的躲避中移动到她和纳兹附近了。“呃，阿修雷小姐，他不是……”

“你的相机哪去了？摄影师。”阿修雷还在皱着眉打量他，克布拉已经看出这应该是艾德拉斯的露西·哈特菲利亚，对方的表情比他认识的那位星灵魔导士要坚毅得多。“你在说话吗？我以前从来没见你说过话。”克布拉只能用陌生的眼神回视她，希望她赶快明白过来。

“操，你难道——你一定是另一个世界的EJ！”

“这是克布拉！”纳兹从身后窜过来一手挎住克布拉的肩膀，咧出一个笑。

“我记得我说过不要随便碰我，”毒龙略带警告的话让对方立刻松手。

他没注意到克布拉捏了捏自己的鼻梁，晃着脑袋继续跟“露西”解释：“而且他很强，但是除非你要和他战斗，否则不要随便碰他。”

哈比用阴森的脸发出了笑声。“哼哼哼哼他有跨边界障碍。”

克布拉竖起了眉毛，双手环胸。“我没有那东西。”

“一个拒绝触碰的EJ，还以蛇的名字做诨名，”阿修雷被这种神奇的反差逗乐了，表情透着滑稽。“你们阿斯兰特人果然和我们完全相反。”

“那个，克布拉，”温蒂小声地插话，双手悄悄扭着自己裙子的下摆，“是米斯特岗送你来的吗？”

男人点点头。“他说你们在他解释完前因后果之前就跑了。”无奈的语调听起来不像女孩儿想象中那样冷酷。克布拉叹着气，从衣服里拿出一瓶“x-pills”。“想在这个世界使用魔法需要先吃两粒这个药，但你们没拿。”纳兹露出恍然大悟的表情伸出手，却被克布拉拒绝了，对方将瓶子举到他够不着的高度。

“我可以把这个给你，但你们两个吃完必须尽快找到伽吉鲁，其他人的剂量只能从他那里拿，我这瓶只能分给你们两个。”

“灭龙魔水晶出了问题？”夏露露喃喃出声，语气中有很多不确定，甚至暗含恐惧，其他人没有注意到她说了什么，反而是克布拉皱了皱眉，把这件事记在了心里。

对女孩儿的猫知道什么的疑问没有影响他把瓶子丢给纳兹。“我是认真的，火蜥蜴。你们两个可以各吃两片，但我必须一直吃这个药才能在这边保持行动，分完之后，我就只剩12个小时的药量了。”

纳兹怔怔地看着手里这个瓶子，若有所思地皱起眉头，克布拉知道他在权衡“自己拿回魔法”和“同伴活动时间减少”之间的利弊。这没必要，他想。怎么看都是前者更划算。然而纳兹最后将药递给了最小的灭龙魔导士。“温蒂，你把这个吃了吧，”他咧起嘴，露出灿烂的笑容。“我可以等找到伽吉鲁再说。”

克布拉听着那家伙的结论，在阴影里悄悄勾了勾嘴角，也许蝾螈只有半个脑子，但谁知道呢？反正……这种感觉还不错。

“我们会找到他的，”温蒂摆弄着那个瓶子，表情有些无措，直到克布拉将那个瓶子拧开再还给她。“谢谢。”女孩儿愣了愣道谢，从她的神态能看出她不再那么害怕了。

克布拉没说什么，只是点了点头。毒龙在别人不知道的时候暗中松了口气。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

几十双铁靴敲在地上的声音从远处传来，节奏感很强的步伐奏出一首激昂的行军曲，于宽阔的广场上回荡不息。观看军事演习的人挤满了整座场地，从这个入口堆到另一个入口，爆发出刺耳又惊人的尖叫。欢呼声让伽吉鲁明白了克布拉为什么总是在嘈杂的地方脾气暴躁。他坐在一座楼房的屋顶，俯瞰整个广场的布局，连帽斗篷让太阳的热量毫无疑问地集中在布料内部，所幸这个地方略带阴影，让铁龙不至于热到汗流浃背。

在他身边，艾德拉斯的伽吉鲁正沉默地站着，用笔记本记录什么，EJ的相机快门不停闪烁，按下机械件的咔嗒声充斥着伽吉鲁的脑子，让他的烦躁稍稍平息了一点。他们的注意力都集中在广场中心的巨大魔水晶上。艾德拉斯最优秀的军事力量正聚集在这座醒目的广场上举行阅兵。市民蜂拥而至，他们三个“反动派”则混在这里搜集情报。

“从那个东西的大小来判断，它应该是包含你公会在内的全部魔水晶，”莱德霍克的语调很肯定，他合上了一直写写画画的笔记本。“想想看，魔水晶能装太多人了，这么大一块足以容纳整个城市的魔力。”

“你确定吗？混蛋们在里面会很挤成一坨吧，”伽吉鲁小心翼翼地探到他们藏匿位置的边缘，仔细观察着下面的守卫：大概一百人，围绕魔水晶形成一个完整的闭环，太多平民将这个广场围得水泄不通，想要直接靠近魔水晶恐怕不太容易。

EJ顿了一下，在相机里认出一张熟悉的脸，他迅速把镜头放下，从口袋里掏出了自己的小笔记本。[北门看上去不那么拥挤，我去看看情况]，两个伽吉鲁都点头示意他明白了，男孩儿眨眨眼很快消失在原地，他从防火梯上滑了下去，几个呼吸就不见了踪影。

莱德霍克将他的笔记本也收回胸前口袋，目光跟着恋人走过防火梯和人群，他脸上是关切的神情，又很快用笑容掩饰。“好吧，看来接下来只剩我们两个守着这座堡垒了，也许我们可以用这段时间总结一下己方和敌方的优劣势，以便想出合适的计划。”

“你很担心他。”

“什么？”

伽吉鲁指了指防火梯，盯着那张和自己一模一样的脸。“当他不在你身边时，你会感到焦虑。你总像看小猫那样看着他，既然如此，你为什么不和他一起去？”

“EJ是个能干的孩子，”莱德霍克轻轻说，脸上的假笑逐渐变成了一个更柔和，也更真实的微笑。“虽然我们总在互相依靠，但他自己可以照顾自己，我们分开工作和在一起工作都不会改变这一点，坚持跟着他去任何地方只会让他窒息。”

“不要抑制他的人格，那是一个人最不该，也不愿意被改变的部分，你要学会理解他，然后包容他。”伽吉鲁若有所思的脸让男人轻笑起来，他摇摇头继续说。“此外，EJ的专长是潜入和搜集情报，有我在身边只会干扰他工作或者引起太多注意，我相信他会安全地回到我身边的。”

铁龙好像被打开了新世界的大门，他觉得对方说的很有道理，但又没那么有道理，具体如何，原谅一个直男说不出来。

“你不担心他吗？”莱德霍克反问道。

“我知道你们还没确认关系，但如果你也有一个‘EJ’，而我们的名字在不同维度的平行空间基本相同，这就意味着他甚至没告诉你他的真名。”伽吉鲁把他的视线从队友的身上拔下来，双眼重新落回广场中心的巨大水晶上。“假设你知道他不想让你跟着他，但你也知道他遇到麻烦了，而且无法摆脱，这种情况你会怎么办？跟上去还是让他走？”

莱德霍克追逐着伽吉鲁的目光，渐渐明白了他的意思。“我会毫不犹豫的追上去。但是，你要知道，这是你一个人的事，你不能指望会得到同等的回报，如果他和我的EJ相反，那我猜他不会喜欢这种做法……”

“呵，你说得对。”

两个伽吉鲁逐渐陷入沉默，令人窒息的空气中只有行进的军乐是唯一的点缀。这块魔水晶真的很大，淡蓝色的晶体也许足以包含整个马格洛丽亚的市民，如果这玩意儿每一寸都塞满了人的话。

克布拉也在那里。

“他在下面的某个地方，”伽吉鲁终于说，“他肯定在那里。”在那块该死的水晶里。

“如果他在，那我们会找到他的。”

莱德霍克最后看了一眼那块水晶。“做你想做的事，我们都会支持你。”


	11. Get Past Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 包含很多乱七八糟的代称（因为两个世界的名字很混乱），红头发的异世同位体起了争执，故事中简单提到了艾露莎对克布拉魔法的厌恶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘ ’ 中的内容是EJ少年心里的想法，[ ] 中则是他写在纸上的话。

“毒龙是一种相当罕见的龙种，它们几乎只在潮湿的热带雨林生活，也很少有固定群落。从沼泽到森林再到海岸线，他们几乎是适应性最强的几个品种之一，却不知为何数量稀少……因为种群稀缺，毒龙的个体性格差异往往非常巨大。”

——《龙族史册》，第131页

伽吉鲁队的救援行动成功了……一定程度上。

起初，信奉效率的铁龙曾犹豫过是否一个咆哮直接笼罩整个魔水晶，但考虑到他不知道这玩意儿的硬度……要是一不小心弄坏了怎么办？莱德霍克向他保证——他挥舞着从皇家卫兵那偷来的情报振振有词——灭龙魔法就是解除水晶化的唯一方法，所以他别无选择。伽吉鲁希望克布拉能在他身边，对方的听力能省略很多收集情报的功夫，但现在说这些也没意义了，目前最重要的是……

“所以你也不知道其他人在哪？”艾露莎打断了他的思考。

“嗯，这次是真的没办法了，”莱德霍克显然也没料到这种情况，他不安地挪动了一下身子，艾德拉斯的妖精狩猎太过著名，这显然让他紧张。“我们一直以为整个城市的人都在那块魔水晶中，结果居然只有你们两个，这太不可思议了，想象一下我当时有多惊讶吧。”

“听上去不太妙，”格雷评价道。伽吉鲁发誓这家伙两秒钟前还好好穿着鞋子。

“EJ还没回来，他可能知道更多。”记者先生回答他。

“EJ？”格雷挑了挑眉毛。

“艾德拉斯的克布拉，”伽吉鲁解释道，“他擅长搜集情报，就像我们那个世界的克布拉有‘听’的魔法，不过他不会说话。”

艾露莎低声嘟囔：“那个魔法是卑劣的小人手段。”

格雷瞥了她一眼。“我觉得这不是我们关注的重点，艾露莎。”

“不管怎么样，”伽吉鲁继续说，“米斯特岗说唯一不会被‘灵魂’吸入的人就是灭龙魔导士，比如我，火龙，还有小丫头——他对克布拉那种情况不太确定，因为他不算正统的灭龙魔导士。”

“没错，灭龙魔水晶，”格雷叹了口气，现在他的衬衫也消失了。“所以灭龙魔法是这里唯一能起效的魔法吗？纳兹那家伙会爬到我头上的。”

艾露莎伸出一只手，慢慢收紧，最后光芒闪过，他握住一把凭空出现的剑。“我的魔法依旧可以用。”

伽吉鲁·莱德霍克对突然出现的武器反应很大，他向后一跳，脸色苍白了不止一筹。“根据目前为止的理论推测，这个世界曾经是存在魔法的，但魔法只能依附于魔水晶和魔法物品中，剩下的都在超越者身上。你的魔法可能依附于物品，所以在这个世界的规则中依旧被认定为‘合理’。”

“米斯特岗说我们的魔法只能通过吃药来夺回，”伽吉鲁把手伸进口袋，摸出S级魔导士离开前给他的小药瓶。“魔导士必须吃两片这个，包括火龙和温蒂，但我还没找到他们。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

城市地底的秘密行动。这是他们最后的赌注了，如果想找到其余的公会成员和城镇，露西的英灵是最好的方法。克布拉熟悉杰米尼，它们曾经属于安洁儿，现在效力于金发的星灵魔导士。找到露西·哈特菲利亚是困境中的意外之喜，也给他们带来了一个更合适的计划。

安静的地下通道里，古老的废弃暮穴充满着蜿蜒而泥泞的小路，漆黑的小洞穴遍布整个空间，延伸到未知的方向，这是一座迷宫，而且显然被遗弃了。

昏暗的灯光下，克布拉简直不敢相信他居然能看见这个人——他自己。一个将休闲风服饰发挥到淋漓尽致的自己。他无法控制地在心里吐槽对方的白色连帽衫，那个版型对他来说太大了，宽松的红T和黑色工装短裤都过于年轻，狠狠拉低了他的实际年龄，更别提那头红发，刘海简直就是邪道！这小子看起来比他小三岁还不止！！

纳兹兴奋地看着另一个克布拉，“这个世界的你住在地下！你是流浪汉吗？”

毒龙深深吸了口气，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。是他的错觉吗？他最近好像经常做这个动作。

“纳兹，别这样，”露西把他拽了回去，和克布拉一起长长地叹了口气。

“你一定是‘EJ’，之前这边的露西把克布拉当成你了。”温蒂轻轻地向来人解释道。

EJ伸手从相机包里拿出了一个笔记本，潦草地写下一句简短的问候[你们好，阿斯兰特人。你好，另一个我。^_^]

“他知道我们是谁。”夏露露惊讶道。

[你们的朋友伽吉鲁来得比你们早，我从他那知道了事情的经过。我们一直在寻找你们，还有你们的朋友。]

“可是你为什么一个人在这？”露西问。

男孩儿慢慢写着，克布拉听见他的想法和他写下的东西是一致的，只是书写毕竟比说话和思考要慢一些，这导致灭龙魔导士总能先所有人一步知道事情的真相。

[皇家广场就在我们上面，到处都是警卫，我正在努力避开他们。]

纳兹笑开了，“恐怕你在任何一个宇宙都是法律的对立面，克布拉。这真是太酷了！”

克布拉斜了他一眼，用表情明明白白地告诉他，他会记住这句话。“那个我，你——”

[叫我EJ]

克布拉显然知道这个名字是怎么来的，所以顿了一下。“EJ，”再开口时他的声音明显低了下去，似乎在强忍着对这个称呼的负面情绪。“你知道出去的路吗？还是说你在找伽吉鲁？”

EJ咋了下舌头，脸上露出得意的笑容。‘哦，他说我们在阿斯兰特没在一起，但这家伙还是来找他了。’就在他打算写下什么调侃的时候，克布拉打断了他：“不，事情不是你想的那样。”

男孩儿的脸肉眼可见地皱了起来。‘搞什么我还什么都没写。’

“他能听见你的想法，”露西替克布拉做了回答，这个姑娘想引导大家将事情节奏加快，克布拉很赞同她的想法。“你不用写出来，他会知道的。”

‘什么？真的吗？’EJ显然没听说过这么神奇的魔法。

“是真的。”克布拉用实际行动回答了他。

‘好吧，操，你们那边的人生活可真方便。’少年老成地环起手臂叹了口气。‘你为什么现在才告诉我，我还画了个愚蠢的笑脸！’

哈比爬上艾斯的肩膀，疑惑地看着对视的两人。“他说了什么？”

“他在整理思绪。”克布拉面不改色地撒了谎。

‘行吧。’EJ对另一个世界的自己基本有了个印象，他开始在脑内和对方对话。‘我不能把你们带到我进来的位置，我说我在躲避皇家卫队，那可不是开玩笑的。’

克布拉翻译了EJ的思想，“他说他逃跑的时候可能引来了一些卫兵。”

‘我不是那个意思！！’EJ孩子气地反驳道。

“我听到了他们的脚步声，那群家伙显然追下来了，”克布拉指了指其中一条漆黑的洞穴，“有个生气的女人正在大声发号施令，就好像她已经预见了世界末日。”

EJ被这个形容吓得跳了起来。‘奈特沃卡！！’

“我们不知道那是谁。”克布拉提醒他。

‘她是王国军第二魔战部队的队长，红色头发，颜色比我们亮一些也长得多。’EJ比划着长发的样子，试图更形象地解释情况。他想象着对方挥舞十诫枪的样子，那些画面毫无保留地传进了克布拉的脑子里。‘她太可怕了！’

纳兹从这个描述中找到了熟悉的部分，吓得倒抽一口冷气。“艾德拉斯的艾露莎？！！”他抓住EJ的肩膀，疯狂摇晃说不了话的男孩儿。“赶紧离开这！我们必须用任何可行方法离开愤怒的艾露莎！！”

EJ向他们展示了身后那条比普通通道窄很多的走廊，这是他本来规划好的撤离路线。一行人跟着他迅速逃跑，逼兀的空间一次只能容纳两个人并肩，潮湿发霉的气味飘荡在空气里，鞋底踩踏的声音回荡在空荡的墙壁间，给人带来很多不好的联想。每次有人踩着碎石磨出令人牙酸的吱嘎声，克布拉都会条件反射地瑟缩一下，也许是他的膝盖不想工作，总之他需要一点额外的空间才能伸直他的腿，以及这个破地方让那个他想起了乐园之塔。

‘为什么用蛇的发音做名字？’EJ悄悄摸了摸喉咙上那道模糊的疤痕，这个问题显然是问克布拉的。

被毒蛇咬断声带以至于再也不能说话的记忆在他的脑子里快速闪过，至少克布拉知道了这个问题是从哪来的，他不禁感慨两个世界的“对立”在各个方面都体现得淋漓尽致。

男人将毒液都收回肚子里，思考着要不要给一个答案，他对另一个世界的自己有一些奇妙的宽容，也许是从他身上看到了另一种愚蠢却光明的可能。他不想过多思考这个问题，但如果，他是说如果，如果有谁有资格知道这些，那就只有另一个世界的自己了。

他很快做出决定。

克布拉向其他人的方向瞥了一眼，后者正全神贯注地讨论要如何从追捕的军队手中逃走（纳兹：还有艾露莎！）。他低声和另一个世界的自己说话，用几乎听不到的气音给出了答案。“阿斯兰特的’EJ”很久以前就死了。

‘僵尸？’EJ歪了歪头，做了个可爱的疑惑动作。看到自己脸上出现这种表情可真让人恶心，克布拉狠狠皱起了眉头，却没忍心说什么。

“不是的，”他叹息着，不知道该怎样简短地解释。“只是……我不是你。听着，这个名字并没有勾起我美好的回忆，你知道这些就行了。”

EJ点了点头，没有继续追问，这个少年的体贴在某种程度上和克布拉重合，后者为这份默契松了一口气。

他们沉默地走了两分钟，最后停在一个路口，克布拉举起手示意身后的人停下。

“前面是分岔路。”

纳兹扫了扫两个长得一样的红头发同伴，估量了一下前面的两条隧道。“哪条路最近？”

‘右边的通向城堡的地下墓穴，左边的穿过运河去广场。’EJ分别指了指两条路在脑内解释道。‘城堡里可能有更多来自你们世界的魔水晶，但是我并不确定。’他将两只手交握在一起，然后分开，每只手竖起一个指头。‘我们可以兵分两路，每组至少带一个灭龙魔导士。’

克布拉的耳朵抖了抖，“为什么这么安排？”

‘啊，’EJ眨眨眼，‘伽吉鲁——我的伽吉鲁——推测灭龙魔法可以逆转灵魂的效果，用灭龙魔法攻击水晶，你们的朋友就会从魔水晶中跳出来，如果——’

“你之前就没想过提一下吗？！”

‘抱歉，我忘了。’

“他们说了什么？”温蒂悄悄问着露西。

克布拉叹了一口气，回答了星灵魔导士显然答不出来的问题。“他说右边的隧道通往城堡地下，那里可能存放了更多魔水晶，也可能没有。左边会通向外面，绕到我们来时的地方，EJ建议我们分头行动，每组至少一个灭龙魔导士。”

“每组至少一个？”夏露露疑惑地重复了一遍，这只小猫的脑子已经混乱了很久了，她本人（猫）正把一只爪子按在头上，表情算不上好。恍惚的记忆让她的表情很僵硬，但这里除了克布拉没有人注意到这点。

后者把手伸进了外套，又一次拿出那瓶x-pills。“灭龙魔法让我们免于被‘灵魂’吸收，同时还有解救同伴的功效。”他吞了一片药，确定药效消失的速度比他们预估得要快，他可能没有那么多时间了，这可真是个坏消息。

夏露露哼了一声，在心里同意了这个计划，克布拉简直不敢相信自己正在试图和一只猫讲道理。今天发生的所有事都太荒谬了。他的生活破碎，他跑到了平行世界，他正在为解救一群白痴奔波而他的关节僵硬得比老头子还难过。

毒龙将瓶子丢给了默不作声的纳兹，但对方只是看着药瓶发呆。

“你比我更需要它们。”

“别说蠢话，”可克布拉迅速把那个瓶子拿过来，“你不要是吧？天龙你拿着，你得负责救出其他人。”

温蒂试图握紧手里的药瓶，却觉得那个东西比一堆金子都沉。“为什么是我？！”少女的声音里还带着被惊到的不确定和犹疑，但当她握紧那个瓶子时，柔弱的女孩儿眼里已经染上坚毅。她点了点头，用自己所有的决心接下了这份任务。

“伽吉鲁手里也有一瓶药，这个家伙——”他抓住EJ的袖子，不愿意叫出对方的名字，“会和我走左边的隧道，和那白痴会合。你们带着药往右走吧，这是目前最合理的分组方式了。”

“没关系，我们不会嘲笑你临阵脱逃的。”哈比的调侃被克布拉抛在身后，EJ冲它吐了吐舌头，追上了先一步离开的人，两个身影渐渐融进黑暗里。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

脱衣舞宝贝儿和妖精女王出去寻找其他幸存者了，伽吉鲁的思绪又回到了天空中。认真考虑，他们要怎么让所有人都通过“灵魂”回到阿斯兰特？这个魔法的原理还未知，谁都不知道它能不能提供一个回程需要的“反吸力”，更不确定它能不能提供坐标。

“还在想我们之前说的话吗？”莱德霍克的声音将他猛地拉回到手头的事上，避免了一次因为心不在焉而平地摔的黑历史。

没错，他和“他自己”正在试图同EJ会面，看看他在广场上发现了什么。

艾德拉斯地下有很多错综复杂的隧道，是前人用于战争时调兵遣将建造的。整个首都方圆几百公里都在隧道的覆盖范围内，甚至包括远处已经化作荒漠的沙地。这是一座当之无愧的战时装备迷宫，出口遍布城市的每个角落。出于某些默契，莱德霍克认为EJ会选择运河附近的一个出口，他们正在向那里赶去，看看能不能找到对方的“小王子”。

伽吉鲁踢了踢脚下差点绊倒他的石板，钢头靴子磕在石头上将地板的边角崩掉一块，坚硬的碎块在小路上骨碌碌旋转，最后飞进干涸的运河里。

他发出一声没太多意义的咕哝，接着懒洋洋地嗅了一下。“我想了点东西，这边的空气让我头脑清楚了不少。没想到灭龙魔法对主人的影响会这么大，我可能真的需要和克布拉谈谈，关于我神志不清时做的事。”比如他可以为闯入酒店的事情道歉，不过对方衣服上散发的味道告诉他，那天晚上剩下的事大概不在他的抱歉范围内。

“神志不清？”莱德霍克挑了挑眉毛，把眼镜往鼻子上推了推。“在你的世界里，魔法甚至能蒙蔽人的思想吗？”

伽吉鲁耸耸肩，“越古老的魔法副作用越强。”他点了点鼻子上的柳钉以示强调。“有时候甚至能扰乱你的大脑，改变你的外貌。”

记者的五官皱起来，他慢慢理解了铁龙的意思，对方身上的穿孔并不是真的穿孔，而是魔法带来的形态变异。“所以那些是……骨刺，之类的？就像龙身上的盔甲和外骨骼，因为你父亲是头龙。”

“我猜你不是被一头叫梅达利卡纳的龙养大的。”

“的确，那是个叫梅达利卡纳·塔罗斯的男人，”莱德霍克承认道，眼镜后的瞳孔里浸了些怀念。“尽管他不是龙，但他对我很好。他说他是我母亲的朋友，我就当他说的是真的，那家伙是个相当成功的作家。”

作家吗？伽吉鲁发出一阵爽朗的笑声，被这个违和感爆棚的职业逗得前仰后合。“我那个混蛋老爸估计根本不知道什么叫书。”

“是啊，但他甚至不承认是我父亲。”记者先生沮丧极了。

“哦？你妈妈把你留给了一个她熟悉的男人，是吧？啧啧啧，听起来真浪漫。”

莱德霍克立刻涨红了脸。“你也一样，她把你丢给一条粗鲁的龙了是吧？”

两个人对视一会儿，同时大笑起来。

皮肤下隐藏的鳞片在隐隐作痛，提醒着伽吉鲁对寒冷的适应性没那么高。越靠近地宫出口，地底溢出的寒气就越明显。他听见自己的骨头就像刚才那块石板一样发出令人腻歪的嘎吱声，随后真正的嘎吱声在空地上响起，面前的小巷墙角突然移动起来，类似金属阀门转动打开的声音在墙壁间回荡，伽吉鲁注视着那个角落，一块石头像潜水艇上浮一样从地板中升了起来。

那是什么鬼东西？

一头红发的EJ在铁龙不可思议的眼神中出现了。对方挥着手打了个招呼，指指身后又爬出洞口。

“你成功了！”莱德霍克立刻冲过去帮忙，EJ伸出手，比划了一个弯弯曲曲的东西，接着是一连串让人眼花缭乱的手势。他男朋友显然对他的简略版手语非常熟悉，一句一句地辨认着对方说的话。“等等，慢一点，你说‘蛇’？那是什么意思？”

“他说的是我。”另一个红头发的人从洞里钻了出来。

记者在他的目光下僵成一座雕像，过于锋利的眼神和他的EJ完全不一样，哪怕没有恶意，对方散发的气势仍然让人脊背发凉。而和他相反，伽吉鲁一秒犹豫都没有，相当自然地开口打了招呼。

“你打算什么时候把自己从那个洞里拽出来？”男人咧嘴一笑，第一次在这个世界露出全然放松的愉快表情。

“不劳你费心，混蛋。”克布拉回嘴，但他的话里已经失去了平时惯有的恶意，伽吉鲁发誓他绝对没听错，那家伙看起来有点……累？

毒龙从洞里跳了出来。伽吉鲁皱着眉扫了他一圈，没看出什么明显的打斗痕迹。“是啊，妈的。你说过你需要空间，这个宇宙有足够的空间给你呼吸吗？”

克布拉没有立刻嘲讽回来，他今天好像有点反应慢。“火龙那队人和另一个我都在阻止我好好呼吸，在确保他们不会做什么蠢事之前，我还真没办法获得空间。”

EJ对他的指控拒不接受，手舞足蹈地反驳。

‘你忘了告诉我你那个神奇的魔法，害我画了个傻傻的笑脸你忘了吗？！’克布拉交叉双臂面无表情，显然不为所动。EJ继续在心里喋喋不休，‘而且我本来可以自己回来的·，遇上你们耽误了我的时间！’

即使看不懂手语，伽吉鲁也能明白男孩儿那个愤怒的中指是什么意思，他忍不住偷偷勾起嘴角，又在克布拉看向他时掩饰了表情。这才刚见面呢，他不想和他吵架。

莱德霍克在经历了大概半分钟的缓冲后已经恢复了冷静，他扶着男朋友的肩膀，安抚激动的少年。“好了，现在皇家卫队已经出动了对吧，我们要不要换个地方再继续这次感人的重逢？”

无人提出异议，一行人迅速离开。


	12. First Unison Raid, pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有点长，所以分成两章写了（这是原作者的话）

“龙是少数几个将魔法作为求偶标准的一部分的物种之一……”

——《龙族史册》，第69页

记者先生的公寓不大，但足以让四个人一起待在这商量一些计划，阿斯兰特二人组占据了小小的起居空间，房子的主人们则翻阅着厨房餐桌上铺开的笔记和剪报。

伽吉鲁坐在他曾经睡过的沙发上，对面是一把破旧的扶手椅。他闭着眼睛听着他们交流情报，竭力不去回忆他上次听到的声音。

“停下，”克布拉低声说，他靠在长绒沙发上，尽量放松身体想给人若无其事的感觉，但伽吉鲁仍注意到他的身体有某种奇怪的僵硬。僵硬而疲惫。而且他的味道也变了，这家伙是怎么回事？关于魔法走向的变化让铁龙心神一凛，他不知道对方身上发生了什么，但如果魔法不再同意他们深入交流……这个念头让他的鳞片开始翻滚发烫。

“谁会邀请你上床？”

“你前几天在小破旅馆可不是这个态度。当时不是挺兴奋的吗？你叫起床来可比平时说话好听多了，”伽吉鲁毫不留情地反击回去，拄着脑袋的手指骨节分明。他勾起个略带得意的笑，因为克布拉脸上蔓延的红晕更多是羞恼，而不是愤怒。“而且你还毁了我的衣服，混蛋。害我光着屁股跑回公寓。”

当前气氛还行，伽吉鲁觉得他们的谈话可以现在就进行。想想也挺合适的不是吗？他们在另一个世界的自己（划重点：两个人同居）的公寓里，对方还在约会，他是说，有这种榜样在身边也许他们的对话能进行的更顺利一些？ 

伽吉鲁认为那晚之后一切都会顺理成章，从梅达利卡纳那得来的传承告诉他，交……咳，上床之后魔法会帮助他们建立联系。而事实是，他们的龙，或者说魔法，的确进行了一些融合，可克布拉并没有就此宽容一些，甚至比之前还讨厌他了，这是为什么？他父亲可没说之后的细节，只说魔法自有安排，但他没看见那什么狗屁安排有帮上过他的忙。还有，那天之后他仔细地回想了一下，关于龙族寻找伴侣的方式。他觉得那是常识，但克布拉并不是由龙抚养长大的……他到底知不知道这些实际上真的是常识的东西？

伽吉鲁抓了抓自己的下巴，对这个答案基本是否定的问题表示操蛋。“要是我早知道你会这么抓狂……”

克布拉皱起眉头，下意识环起手臂拒绝外界。他翘着腿，整个人窝在沙发里，假装感受不到自己脸上的热度。“可能是我反应过度了。”

伽吉鲁愣住了。他眨了下眼睛，然后又眨了一下。他妈的他刚才说什么？我没听错吧？

“但你也有错，鬼鬼祟祟的还偷别人衣服，像个该死的变态。”

听到这话，铁龙下意识就是一哼，但他也知道自己事情办得挺烂，盯着墙壁的眼神好像要把那里烧穿，脸上泄露一丝羞赧。

“那啥，我……好吧。”男人磨着牙有点难以启齿，他真的不擅长说这些话。“我大概是有点奇怪，但那是因为一些……龙的东西……影响了我，我大概知道自己在做什么，但是方法如你所见，挺蠢的。”他又挠了挠下巴，这可能是他在手足无措时的小动作。“就像你听见的那样，我以前也没遇到过这种情况。”

“‘龙的东西’，这就是你给自己到处乱戳的鲨鱼鼻子找的借口？”

伽吉鲁眼神漂移起来。“咳，就是，你知道，龙的东西，就像尾巴、鳞片之类的。”

“等等你越说越奇怪了，这是什么下流的色情片台词啊。”

铁龙咂了咂嘴，解释道：“总之就是龙的一部分，你明白吧？在你对我发脾气之前，你曾经说过‘龙已经灭绝了’，实际上不是的，我们都是灭龙魔导士，而灭龙魔导士从某种程度上就是龙本身。就像其他魔法也会有副作用，灭龙魔法也有它自己的缺陷，一方面也是因为它太过古老了，难道没有人教过你这些东西吗？该死。”

“显然没有。”克布拉说话的方式有一瞬间刺痛了伽吉鲁，他的语气是嘲讽的，和他每一句挖苦一样盛气凌人，但那句话本身的意思与之截然相反，毫无气势。“难道我被强行植入龙水晶之后还能拿到使用说明书吗？”

伽吉鲁盯着他：“强行是什么意思？”

原来如此。操他妈的原来如此！怪不得拉克萨斯和克布拉关系那么要好，他们都是非正式的灭龙魔导士，都是龙水晶植入者，而从雷神透露的只言片语可以推测，这种植入手术大概并不是什么愉快的经历。

“你觉得呢？”克布拉压抑地低吼道，露出了他的尖牙。他似乎仔细考虑了之后才决定吐露一些细节，言语中模糊不清的地方太多了。“布莱恩认为我比之前那些试验品更适合接种它，所以十岁那年我迎来了一次计划外的魔法实验。你可能没注意到，我的元素属性比其他灭龙魔导士更具腐蚀性，这直接导致我在学会使用它伤害别人前，先一步学会了伤害自己。控制它，用最快的速度控制住它，这就是存活下来的唯一方法。”

伽吉鲁失去了声音。梅达利卡纳可能是个粗暴的父亲，但他至少会交给他很多基本的东西，比如如何发现猎物并追踪，如何使用它的魔法，如何掌握身体本来的力量以及所有龙族通用的基础魔法，甚至是龙的语言，种族的划分和地域特点。当然，他经常说伽吉鲁是个笨蛋，但他从来不会把他推到一边，跟他说，“你自己想办法吧”。

这是不合理的，不应该存在的情况。

伽吉鲁承认，在运用魔法战斗上，克布拉做得相当出色，完全不比他们这些受过正规教育的人差。毒龙的灵活和敏捷在他身上得到了加强，因为他自身的魔法能够在战斗中提供良好的辅助。可惜，在非战斗方面，这家伙的龙类基础知识只能考零分。

克布拉静静地注视着他，他的耳朵在轻抖，伽吉鲁知道他已经用他那神奇的听觉魔法听到了一切。这挺好的。他叹了口气，希望克布拉听到了他是多么的无奈，并想帮助他补全——尤其是关于寻找配偶方面的——那些知识。

胡思乱想是没有意义的，铁龙舔了舔嘴唇，身子前倾，“听着，也许等艾德拉斯的破事解决之后，我们——”

“我们找到了！！”记者的声音从厨房传来，打断了他的话。不一会儿莱德霍克从房间里钻出来，手上挥舞着一张纸。“我们找到了剩余魔水晶的位置！”他的激动在看见客厅内的情形后有所收敛，男人停下来，看了看两条龙。他调整了一下鼻子上眼镜的位置：“我是不是打扰了什么？”

克布拉没出声，只拿眼角瞥了一眼伽吉鲁，紫罗兰的眼睛对上红色的，他们对视了几秒，无声的拉扯纠缠在两人之间，最后归于平静。好像有什么东西发生了，又好像什么都没有。

最后是克布拉先收回了视线，他站起身朝厨房走去。

“没什么是不能之后再说的。”

自公会那场对峙之后，伽吉鲁已经对和克布拉搞好关系不抱希望了，但对方刚刚的话里似乎有“稍后再谈”的意思……老实说，他很难控制自己不要升起期待。这种激动太丢脸了，铁龙舔着牙齿承认自己很在乎对方的态度，那家伙看起来有在认真听话……妈的，这感觉真好！

另一条龙还没解释他莫名僵硬的动作和与众不同的疲惫，他知道克布拉身上一定出了什么变化，但这次他愿意等对方主动告诉他。

“我听见了。”克布拉在厨房里向他开炮。

OK，OK，这才是他认识的克布拉。伽吉鲁抽了抽鼻子，也跟着走进厨房。

记者先生在等他们，他指着桌上的地图解释说：“距离埃克斯塔尼亚不远的地方有一座浮空岛，它的尺寸足以装下包含你们城镇所有人的魔水晶。今早EJ拍下的照片显示军队正在紧急抽调士兵，可能是为了保护它。至少在你们的朋友搞出骚乱之前是这样的。现在兵团的注意力都在另一队人身上，这是突袭浮空岛的最佳时机。”

克布拉把手搭在桌子上，“我们怎么上去？”

“你们两个去吧，龙的魔法足够对付军队，也能解救被困在魔水晶中的人，简直是救援的不二人选。”莱德霍克挠了挠下巴，没有直接回答。

“你不来吗？”伽吉鲁看着另一个自己，惊讶于对方的拒绝。

“你们的战斗不是普通人能参与的。”莱德霍克摇了摇头，黑色的卷发摇晃着打转。“我和EJ会在马厩里制造混乱，你们两个趁机牵走一头天马飞走吧，这是唯一的方法。”

两个坚毅的男人对视了一会儿，突然热泪盈眶，紧紧拥抱在一起。

“我会想念你的，莱德霍克。”伽吉鲁真情哽咽。

“遇见你真是太好了，我自己！”莱德激动回答。

克布拉看向神色期待的EJ，对方张开双臂，要求一个拥抱。

“我才不会抱你，”毒龙冷酷地说道。“你都两天没洗澡了。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

克布拉错过了从高空俯瞰一切的机会。他是在陆地上睁开眼睛的，而此时此刻，他正在填补那些不幸错过的风景。

当云朵从身侧匆匆掠过，空气由温平变得凉爽，太阳从眼前坠落，最后沉入山脚时，克布拉必须承认：他喜欢这里。黄昏时的天是浓烈的，充满绚丽而柔和的色调。遥远的土地变成色块斑驳的拼图，他能听见身下雄俊的有翅生物正在赞美他熟练的操缰手法。它长着角，毛皮浓密，嘶鸣声细嫩可爱，应该还是头幼兽。难为它带着两个人飞这么远。

“你什么时候这么有动物缘了？这又不是蛇，你不是只喜欢蛇吗？”伽吉鲁在克布拉的身后抱怨着。他搂着毒龙的腰，声音穿过呼啸的风递进对方耳朵里，克布拉对这句没有实质内容的找茬视而不见，他忙着在空中搜寻魔水晶的下落。不难听出伽吉鲁状态很差，他从起飞后就一直强忍着恶心，甚至只能说垃圾话来转移注意力。

“你要是敢吐在我身上，我就把你甩下去。”

伽吉鲁想都没想：“我才不怕被甩下去。”

下一秒，克布拉踩住脚踏，很有技巧地拉了拉缰绳，天马立刻根据指令倾斜，利落地凌空做了个360°翻滚。伽吉鲁的尖叫声刺得他耳膜生疼，克布拉却笑得浑身直颤。尽管对方铁钳一样的手臂几乎要勒断他的腰，但他觉得值。

“他妈的别乱来啊！你这个混蛋！”

稳好坐骑的混蛋止不住笑。“怎么了，怕你的铁脑袋摔成两半吗？”

伽吉鲁惊恐的呼吸声还没平息，他花了好一段时间才冷静下来，整个人萎靡不振趴在毒龙的背上。克布拉觉得肩膀上的脑袋有点沉，对方离他的耳朵有点太近了，轻飘飘的耳语几乎是贴着耳廓钻进身体。

“我从来没见你这么笑过。”

“……”

这是自那天之后，伽吉鲁第二次见到他的蛇宝宝脸红。他难以自抑的感到高兴，刚心铁肺的白痴将这些快乐都摆在脸上，成功换来了又一次720°花式翻转。

“我操啊——！！“

让人火冒三丈的旅行在伽吉鲁忍不住咬人之前结束，谢天谢地这场折磨总算告一段落了。铁龙看着近在咫尺的巨大魔水晶深吸一口气，他终于能离开那匹可怕的马了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

他们在浮空岛降落，脚下是稚嫩的青草，通透晶莹的淡蓝色魔水晶就摆在眼前，里面是他们公会的所有人和居住的马格诺利亚城镇。

克布拉站在那，一手叉腰点着腰带看它。“我从来没见过这么大的魔水晶。”

手掌贴上时，晶石中蕴存的魔力更明确了，他能听见它在他的指尖下哼唱着生命，若隐若现的脉搏暗示这和普通的魔水晶有着本质上的区别。

“是啊，我们居然错失了漂浮在这的机会，真是太遗憾了。”伽吉鲁盯着巨大的魔水晶发呆，他抻了抻手臂，肩膀的骨头在热身中发出一阵清脆的噼啪声，然后是更响的是肚子叫声。咕噜噜的呻吟从胃里钻出来，向克布拉诉说着它的饥饿。“等忙完这些破事，我要吃掉和我体重一样重的铁，谁也别想拦我。”

“你确定灭龙魔法是唯一的解药？”克布拉问他，眼角撇来一眼表示怀疑。

“千真万确。我用了两个吐息才把舒卡勒托和佛尔帕斯塔从水晶里放出来。而这么一大块……我们大概有的忙了。”伽吉鲁咧嘴，举起一只手，将它变成寒光闪闪的铁剑。“当然，它可能更喜欢你的魔法，毕竟你俩实际上是表兄弟，差点变成魔水晶的新时代灭龙魔导士先生。”

这家伙是想打架吧。克布拉刚想反驳些什么，但远处羽毛拍打的轻柔声响吸引了他的注意力。“小心点，”他警示道。“我们来客人了。”

伽吉鲁转身扫了一圈，除了云什么也没看到。但他不会怀疑克布拉的耳朵，这是无数场战斗总结出来的经验。“在哪？”

“就在附近，他在绕着我们飞，又绕了一圈。”

“出来！”伽吉鲁对着深渊喊道，铁龙剑指向一团最深的云层，那地方看起来最可疑。“我们已经发现你了！”

几息后，两个魔导士突然同时跃开，一把狰狞的猩红刀刃落在他们刚刚站着的地方，刀锋深埋进泥土，破碎的岩石和土层从空气中坠落，飞向无底的深渊。“如你所愿，”来人拔出长刀。“我就在这里！”

这是一只超越者，克布拉很快判断。它比他们见过的任何有翼猫科动物都健壮得多，肌肉虬扎，看起来比伽吉鲁还高。真是见鬼了！黑毛的猫咪表情坚毅，克布拉瞟见它铠甲上雕刻的图饰，艾德拉斯的王国军吗？

“我是王国军第一魔战队队长，潘萨利力。”超越者用令人惊讶的低沉声线自我介绍道。“眼前的魔水晶是国王计划中至关重要的一环。”

它举起那把剑，宽阔的剑刃回旋着砸上肩膀。“我有权使用武力驱逐任何可疑人士。再动一下，你们两个都会死。”

“一个大剑客，”伽吉鲁的鳞片已经完全显露出来，手臂变成更有攻击性的锯齿状刀锋。铁龙咧了咧嘴，眨眼间扑向对面。碰撞的金属爆出激烈的火星，但伽吉鲁毫不在乎。“克布拉，去处理那块魔水晶！我会解决这只猫！”

“我知道！别让它妨碍我——”

这句话没能说完，因为黑毛的超越者又一次飞起来，将大剑砸向浮空岛。整个岛屿都在震动，夸张的裂纹从土地上蔓延开来，靠近边缘的岛石被劈开，一小块岛屿顿时从空中滑落。巨大的噪音让克布拉皱起了眉头，他没有回头，却知道那只猫已经重新回到了空中，占据着制空权和铁龙打得不相上下。

“他妈的一会儿我们怎么下去？”受惊的天马早就飞得不见踪影。

伽吉鲁从一阵灰尘中钻出来对他的问题表示到时候再说。他挥舞着双臂保持平衡，颤动的岛屿左右摇摆让他止不住的恶心。“快去搞定那块该死的魔水晶，这边交给我！”

优先考虑要紧事吗……说的挺好听，但克布拉没法忽略对方灵魂里张牙舞爪的兴奋，一只和火龙他们一样猫就那么让他高兴吗？简直像个没长大的小屁孩儿！这家伙果然是笨蛋吧，心理年龄只有五岁的那种。

没再耽误时间，在确认了伽吉鲁能搞定之后，克布拉立刻离开了战斗范围。趁着铁龙吸引了毛茸茸敌人的注意力，尽快把所有人解救出来才是上上策。飘散的毒雾不知何时已经腐蚀了衣料，他的袖子再次破碎，蔓延到肘部的鳞片将洁白的风衣灼烧出漆黑的色块。

克布拉深吸一口气，调动体内的魔力池。“毒龙的——咆哮！”

翻涌的红雾立刻倾吐而出，沿着巨大的魔水晶攀腾而起，耀眼的光芒从水晶中迸发，它吸收了这些魔力，但这还远远不够。

不需要思考也知道，他恐怕得多来几次才能彻底打碎这玩意儿。

“毒龙的突牙！”暗红的魔法阵在他掌心升起，手掌抵上地面，巨大的蛇形毒瘴向着魔水晶飞奔而去，狠狠咬住对方，同时给了毒龙一个足够大的推力将他推向空中。新月形的能量刀刃在半空中聚集，随着克布拉挥手的动作散射而去，攻击面蔓延大半个岛屿，给魔水晶提供了更多的灭龙魔法。“毒龙的鳞牙！”

刺耳的，刀刃切割空气的声音清晰地传进他的耳朵里，他能听见刀锋向他袭来的飒飒回声……还有对方永远无法击中他的鲜明未来。

“铁龙棍！”

一根细长的铁棍架开了超越者的长刀，甚至将那把刀撞碎成两半，克布拉从容地回头，目光扫过落在地上的半截刀锋。他抬眼和空中的超越者对视，半秒交锋，男人很快勾唇一笑，手掌砸在仅剩的半截刀面上。强腐蚀性的酸性毒液立刻融化了金属，这东西可比不上铁龙的鳞片坚硬。

气浪翻滚，克布拉平稳地落回了浮空岛上，融化的铁片就在他的脚边，他瞟了一眼，表情讽刺。

“你们两个打碎了我的剑！”潘萨利力的咆哮与其说质问不如说是不可置信。

伽吉鲁也笑了起来，他的手臂在落日余晖中反着光，折射的光线将黑铁都染上一丝绚丽的霞色。“别想着随便改变目标了，你不可能同时跟我们两个人打，小猫。你应该庆幸我们都是好人，不会以多欺少。”

哦得了吧。克布拉翻了个白眼重新开始自己的工作，对那个“好人”不做评价。魔水晶已经吸收了很多灭龙魔法，正因为攻击的停滞而逐渐变得暗淡，克布拉站起来，嘴角飘出一口淡薄的毒雾，那家伙打断了他的连招，现在他得从头开始了。

战斗没有再次影响到他。如果事情顺利，这块魔水晶很快就能变回他们熟悉的事物，但克布拉意识到事情没那么简单，他是第一个注意到自下方而来的巨大标枪的人。

一声巨响从岛的另一头传来，声音沉重而刺耳，好像两块石头拖拽着互相碰撞，克布拉捂住了耳朵。“有东西来了！”他大喊，然后弯腰应对意料之中的可怕冲击。脚下的浮岛在剧烈摇晃，好像它下一秒就能摔下去，所有站着的人都半蹲下来保持平衡，当然也有摔倒了保持平衡的笨蛋。

伽吉鲁转过身来。“那是什么东西？！”

“是国王发射的龙锁炮。”超越者骄傲地回答了他，向惊疑不定地二人露出一个冷笑。


	13. First Unison Raid, pt 2

“和大多数物种一样，Alpha龙在族群中不具备繁殖优势，而是保护的代名词。它是飞行中的保护者，既确保龙群的飞行井然有序，又保证族群成员们得到应有的照顾。当然，也负责监护它们的生命安全。”

——《龙族史册》，第13页

他们做到了。艾克斯塔尼亚从注定的毁灭中被拯救了出来，马格诺利亚的大家已经被“灵魂”反吸入天空，所有的东西和人都回到了他们该去的地方。

成千上万的超越者穿过云层，在灿烂的星河中欢呼着胜利。漂浮的猫咪岛屿受损并不严重，伽吉鲁知道如果不是所有人都付出了自己全部的努力，事情绝对会比这糟糕一万倍。比如他会被巨大的浮空岛挤成煎饼，夹在魔水晶和艾克斯塔尼亚之间。对于一个前S级魔导士（幽鬼时期），这可真是个简单快捷摆脱世俗见上帝的好方法。

现在事情告一段落了，就像缠完绷带再打一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，然而伤口不止一个，情况只是尚在好转。

他们有了一个短暂的喘息时间，伽吉鲁仍然被克布拉的气味所吸引。排除了魔法的影响，这位前黑魔导士身上的味道并不刺鼻，也不甜美。他闻起来很冷清，像雨水和泥土混合，散发着奇怪的草木香，还有一点边缘暗淡的干燥味。

猜测向来不是伽吉鲁的强项，但即便如此，天生敏锐的铁龙仍有足够的判断力把很多事情串联起来。他总能发现问题的所在，而一般来说，那些问题都会被他解决。

他在晚风吹拂的岛屿边沿发现了红发的灭龙魔导士。对方双腿悬空挂在外面，脚下是遥远的王都城堡，和一望无际的黑暗深渊。月亮悬在他身侧，他低着头，俯视这个奇妙的世界，安静而柔软的气氛萦绕于此，要不是对方皱起鼻子的小动作，伽吉鲁说不定会为了保持它一直沉默。他们可以就这样，安静的、放松的待一会儿——如果他没看清对方的皱眉的话。

“你真该控制一下自己走路的音量，从不要跺脚开始。”克布拉没有回头，“我从城镇另一头就听见你的声音了。”

“你的气味变了。”伽吉鲁一针见血地说，松松地环住了手臂。“僵硬的动作，比平时更慢的反应速度，换平时，根本轮不到我在在小猫的剑下救你。你看起来就好像整整一个星期没合眼了。干嘛？你感冒了吗？”

当然不是。

伽吉鲁看着同伴仰头吞下一颗熟悉的药丸——他要走了铁龙还剩四分之三的小药瓶——这不会服用过量吗？等等，一个能在早餐、午餐和甜点时间吃毒药来调整口味的人需要担心服用过量吗？

“米斯特岗怎么说的？”

“三个小时两片，”克布拉回答他。他从坐着的悬崖边侧头望过来，眼睛微眯，看起来有些温柔，但紧抿的嘴唇又暗示了艰难。“米斯特岗显然也不熟悉这种情况，因为他估错了时间。”

伽吉鲁瞳孔紧缩：“什么叫估错了时间？！”

“药效消逝的速度比他说的要快，快得多。每次我使用魔法，这种快就会变得更快，就好像有人在往我的关节里倒水泥。”他看着自己的手，弯曲手指再伸直，连伽吉鲁都能看出来这个动作是多么的艰难。

“那你他妈怎么还待在这里？！在异世界到处跑？！”铁龙粗暴的言语下隐藏着焦急的关切。“你随时有可能变成一件艺术品！”

“我没那么脆弱！”克布拉瞪了他一眼，若隐若现的尖牙从嘴角伸出来。“我知道自己在做什么，也有信心走完这次艾德拉斯之旅，但如果我错了……”

“如果你错了——？！”伽吉鲁嘶吼着重复，尖利的犬齿咬得嘎吱作响。

“如果我错了，我就会变成一尊雕像……”毒龙的声音变得低沉，卡在喉咙里吞咽不得。“不过……虽然你很烦……但我知道你不会把我留在这里的。”

“……”

伽吉鲁没来没想过他能从克布拉嘴里听见这么坦率的话。有生之年，让人始料不及的惊喜。如果信任有重量，那它此刻就漂浮在他们之间，克布拉信任伽吉鲁无论如何都不会放弃他，信任铁龙会在事情不顺利的时候对他伸出援手。

就像做梦一样。红发的魔导士又多强大就有多别扭。瑕疵必报，善于逃避，这份罕见而特殊的信任从来不会轻易赋予，但它现在属于他了。克布拉认为他是安全的，不会出卖他的对象。

就好像伤痕累累的小猫在无数次犹豫后终于决定伸出爪子，试探性地蹭他一下。

害怕又充满希望。

他回忆起对方的经历，克布拉的同伴曾背叛过他，让他命悬一线。伽吉鲁记起那个堪称可怕的，来自背后的伤痕。他双手握成拳头，就差一点，他就会死。

克布拉一定听到了这句剪短的回忆，他沉默而锋利的目光从起伏的群山落回伽吉鲁身上，好像能削平山头的视线明明白白写着警告——不要同情他，不要越界，不要……离我太近。

但伽吉鲁没有退缩。

“其他人也不会丢下你，妖精的尾巴就是这种地方。”他抓了抓头发，“这个公会和你曾经的——”不，不应该这样说，某种无法描述的感情趋势他咽了口唾沫，想也部想地换了个说辞。

“和‘我们’曾经待过的不一样。”

“我们已经从那个屎一样的地方爬出来了。”

伽吉鲁坐在他身边，小心翼翼地保持了一个不至于被拒绝的距离。“但即便如此，你仍是对的。我不会把你留在这。”他露齿一笑，表情意外的有点孩子气。“把你摆在我的院子里当草坪装饰品比留在这儿好看多了。”

克布拉斜了他一眼，有点被逗笑了。他权衡着铁龙说出的每一个字，在尊严的天平上挨个称量，最后，一个轻松的笑容照亮了他的脸，他叹了口气，把伽吉鲁所有谨慎的体贴都盖上合格印章。“如果我身上粘了鸟粪，你就死定了。”

伽吉鲁顿时笑出声来表示同意。他挠着后脑勺，手指插进黑发中摩擦。“还有一件事，”他撇开脸不太自在地说，“等我们回去的时候，我们……呃，我们可以继续组队做任务吗？我是说，跟你一起工作也没那么糟。你知道，我们配合得还不错。而且组队的话，我们就能接一些更大型的双人任务，赚更多钱，你不是——”他不能说他想念他的屁股，“你不是在攒钱租房子吗？组队可以让它更快完成。”

“既然你这么说，”克布拉轻笑着，抬起下巴，故作傲慢地挑了挑眉，说话间露出两个可爱的小虎牙。“我会考虑的。”伽吉鲁为自己的圆滑点了个赞，但克布拉耸耸肩补充了后半句。“如果这不是你想念我屁股的托词的话，我想我会答应的。”

隐藏目的被人叫破的伽吉鲁尴尬着掩饰脸上的红晕。“把我从这推下去吧，老子不想活了。”

“很诱人的提议。”克布拉还想再调侃两句，但敏锐的听觉突然偏移了他的注意力。远在千里之外的脚下，有什么东西出来了，克布拉眯起了眼睛。

伽吉鲁反应很快，他顺着对方的视线眺望，但脚下除了云什么都看不见，他唯一能辨认出来的就是王都的城堡。高耸的钢铁建筑在如此远的距离下被缩小成一个小疙瘩：“怎么了？”

克布拉指了指下方一个灰蒙蒙的斑驳石圈，这里曾经是一个宏伟的竞技场，现在当然被废弃了。那里有什么？伽吉鲁看见克布拉捂住了耳朵。

这么远的距离，还有什么声音能伤害他的耳朵吗？然而下一秒，一声震耳欲聋的尖啸用事实回答了他，清晰可辨的金色光芒穿透云层，路过他们坐着的地方，震动了整个艾德拉斯。

下方的竞技场缓缓一分为二，一个闪闪发光的巨大金属怪兽从地底下钻了出来，露出它狰狞的头颅和毁灭的利爪。它仰天长啸。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

竞技场的遗迹已经看不出原本的模样了，碎裂的石雕和倒塌的围墙比比皆是，从地底升上来的钢铁巨兽实在过于沉重，其周围的土地都面临着坍塌的危险。

银光闪闪的金属盔甲覆盖在机械骨架上，紧密连接的钢板将这只庞然大物塑造的残暴可怖。它看起来像龙和机甲的结合，又不完全是，弓起的身躯和猩红的眼睛都和伽吉鲁记忆中的龙对不上号，更何况它没有翅膀，取而代之的是一条比真正的龙更粗壮有力的尾巴，从脊椎中延伸出来，沉甸甸的砸在地上。

有一件可以确定的事，那就是这头“龙”，多罗玛阿尼姆，用艾德拉斯语翻译过来就是龙骑士，它不是由自然规律诞生出来的东西，因此和这个世界格格不入。

不过话说回来，他们也一样不属于这个世界。火蜥蜴、天空小丫头、幽鬼和六魔将军，他们都是这片土地的异类，因为能使用魔法而被世界排斥着。铸造机械龙的金属中混入了对魔专用魔水晶，他们的攻击被大大削弱了，纳兹的火焰只能烤出一点微不足道的焦黑，伽吉鲁的铁爪则留下了轻描淡写的抓痕。温蒂不擅长战斗，克布拉的毒腐蚀性很强，但也只能让其外壳剥落一点。

“啧，你臭得好像刚钻过下水道，”伽吉鲁捂着鼻子怒视纳兹。“我明白为什么克布拉不愿意跟你合作了。”

“总比闻起来像垃圾堆强，铁脑壳！”纳兹毫不相让地怼回来。

“你们两个不吵架会死吗？”克布拉冷声

纳兹回身甩出一团火焰，“还有你！我还没跟你分出胜负呢！”

克布拉忍无可忍地给了他一拳，顺便对龙骑士挥出一道毒刃。“你给我专心点！”

“他说得对，火蜥蜴，”伽吉鲁跟着击出一条铁剑。“我们之间的恩怨，还是等干掉这个大家伙之后再做了结吧。”

机械龙转动脖子，刺耳的金属摩擦声盖过齿轮的转动，在克布拉的耳朵里不停肆虐。“我倒是想试试。”国王的声音从扬声器里传出来。“看看是谁被干掉！”

“我们能做的可不只是试试。”温蒂环绕气流，将手臂伸向空中，银绿色的光点随着她的魔力聚集，在女孩儿手腕构筑出一个无比精妙的魔法阵。

“奔驰天空的迅捷之风！”

法阵骤时扩散。绿色的光圈粹然闪过，在四个人的脚下停留了大概两秒，克布拉能清晰地感觉到自己变轻盈了，身体在魔法的作用下上浮了几英寸。

纳兹眨眨眼睛，弯腰去看他的鞋底。“这是什么？”

“一种附加魔法。”克布拉解释道。魔法带来的气流湍急而暴躁，冷而硬的风刮过他的身体，将白色风衣的衣角吹得像波涛一样翻滚。“我知道一些，但没办法对其他人用。干得不错嘛，天龙。”

温蒂点点头，羞涩地笑了笑。他能听见小姑娘对他的评价已经较之前天差地别，不过战斗中飙升的肾上腺素大概在其中起了关键作用。半分钟的停顿，女孩儿已经从上一个魔法中缓和过来，她再次举起手。“动力游标！”

三个光团猛地向前冲去。惊人的速度给主攻手们提供了难以想象的帮助，克布拉和伽吉鲁很有默契地打起了配合战，三人从两个方向分头对龙骑士发起进攻。爆炸接连不断，迸溅的火星和灼热的火焰蔓延在巨大的战场，温蒂的攻击附加来得很是时候，纳兹和伽吉鲁像打了兴奋剂一样埋头猛攻，克布拉则退得稍远一些。他试图集中精力听到这家伙的弱点……他妈的没有弱点。行吧。硬干。

这种没有技术含量的战斗真的很烦，尤其在对方比你强的时候。

躲过一次炸弹的克布拉滑到地上，大声提醒另外两个人躲避。“伽吉鲁，纳兹，左边来了！”

伽吉鲁一杆铁棍杵在地上，借力上升轻易躲过了攻击，纳兹也躲开……他躲个屁，他一头撞进了机甲龙的手里，钢铁怪物像拍苍蝇一样把他拍在了地上。

伽吉鲁落在一边。“是你的左边，笨蛋！”

“我哪知道啊！”废墟里传来纳兹活蹦乱跳的声音。

“这样下去不行，我们的攻击不起作用，”伽吉鲁低声自语，眼神转向他的搭档。“你有办法吗？”

克布拉摇头。“这东西的外壳是由一整块对魔力魔水晶制造的，严密保护了里面的机械结构，几乎没有弱点。毒气无法通过空气过滤装置，看起来只能硬抗。”

“这种时候讨论你的口气太奇怪了。”纳兹跟了过来。

“是挺奇怪的，你怎么能用半个脑子说话？！”克布拉登时回击。他指着龙骑士的通风口，那里的风扇正嗡嗡的转着圈。“即使有对魔水晶，我也能用毒雾融掉那个通风口，但是……”

温蒂看着他。“但是？”

“但是那种规格的毒会杀死在场所有人，以及方圆半公里内的任何生物。”他想了想，指着纳兹补充道：“他除外，毒药对笨蛋是没用的。”

“喂！”

伽吉鲁低低地咆哮了一声，打断了这场小插曲。短促的低吼传达出想引起注意力的意思，克布拉是和伽吉鲁搭档后才习惯了这种交流方式，但他惊讶的发现，温蒂和纳兹居然也无障碍理解了对方的意思，这大概就是正统和邪道的区别？

伽吉鲁看着高大的钢铁怪物皱眉，在飞来的炮弹中低声询问。“如果把外壳扒开，你能从破口处注入毒雾吗？”

克布拉竖起耳朵，偏了偏脑袋，听到更具体的计划。“有风险，但值得一试。”

铁龙咧嘴一笑，转身向天龙和火龙示意。“掩护我们。”

他抓住克布拉的手腕，在一个短暂的对视后迅速移动，两人绕到龙骑士的尾椎处等待时机，前方的温蒂和纳兹则准备好迎击。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

机械龙的上肢附带尖利的剑和盾，它怒吼着，一边用长剑不停犁地，一边用对魔导弹瞄准四处躲避的纳兹和温蒂。法乌斯特国王并没有费心去追踪他们，直到纳兹用巨大的火球砸在他脸上——很显然，那东西并不足以造成什么杀伤，但用来吸引注意力已经足够了。

“这铁好难吃。”伽吉鲁嘟囔着咬掉一块钢板，叼在嘴里嚼得嘎吱作响。

克布拉叹了口气，“你不用把每一块都吃掉，咬出个足够大的口子就行。”

“那不行，我不会错过吃白食的机会的，尽管这玩意儿吃起来像屎。” 黑发的灭龙魔导士皱起鼻子，一脸厌恶的咽下了嘴里的铁块。“草，这太恶心了。”

好吧，克布拉捏了捏鼻子，觉得自己的脾气越来越好了。他听见一脸烦躁的铁龙在胡思乱想，除了抱怨食物不可口，大部分是在担心他的安全。如果克布拉在战斗中耗光药效变成魔水晶，伽吉鲁不确定自己要如何在这种情况下保护一块脆弱的淡蓝色晶体。

一直以来，克布拉都很擅长忍耐。他被训练着克服疼痛和疲惫，承受着身体所不能承受的极限。他知道自己能做到，但那不代表它们不存在，他的意志可以忍受那些负面的折磨，但伽吉鲁会闻到他平静外壳下的真实感受，痛苦在他的皮肤下生长，却被主人忽视。反而是一个外人更重视它们。铁龙对对方理所当然的态度感到不安。

“你确定你能行吗？”他咕哝着，又咬了一口。“总感觉每次一起干活我都要把你从怪物身体里挖出来。”

克布拉的心分割成两半，小的那块惊讶于这种毫不掩饰的关心，并为之感动，大的那块认为这是种侮辱，且不愿意接受。

“这是你的主意。”他最后说，并把伽吉鲁推回了他的自助餐中。毒龙凝视着龙骑士的身体结构，努力把注意力集中在一会儿的任务上。别想那么多，克布拉。他并没有看不起你，那是善意的关心。

机械不是他的专长，但他帮利萨改装过他的机车，也算有点基础。如果想通过尾巴进入内部，那融掉尾椎的中心驱动轴就是必须的。他需要有足够的时间和空间沿着管道前进，直到找到主引擎，以他浅薄的机械动力知识来看，那玩意儿应该在脊柱中心。

“如果你没能出来呢？”

“那你恐怕真得再一次把我从怪物身体里挖出来了。”克布拉脱下外套——风衣在狭小的空间里太碍事了——几个借力起跳，落在一尊破败的石像上。

伽吉鲁看着他，“你有十分钟时间，在那之前我们会努力吸引注意力的。”

克布拉从石雕上一跃而下，落入伽吉鲁制造的破洞里。“你什么时候开始能数到十了？”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

已经五分钟了。

说实话，伽吉鲁不确定他们能不能坚持十分钟，尤其在机甲龙里的人开始发疯之后。他希望克布拉快一点，他通常很快就能把人打得落花流水不是吗？

但他状态不好，伽吉鲁为自己提出这个愚蠢的计划而自责，他注意力不够集中，躲避攻击的时候差点被龙骑士的大脚踢到。

“如果他被齿轮压扁了怎么办？”纳兹的幽默有时候挺欠揍的。

“他不会。”伽吉鲁打发了这只烦人的火龙。他已经能感觉到他和克布拉之间的联系了，就像梅达利卡纳说过的那样，当他集中精神时，那道链接就会变得清晰起来。“他还在朝控制室移动。”

纳兹怀疑地盯着他。“你怎么知道？”

伽吉鲁立刻炸毛。“我就是知道。退后！离我远点！”

七分钟。深红的烟雾开始从机械龙的背部扩散。伽吉鲁松了口气，直到此时他才意识到自己一直下意识屏住呼吸。

疯狂的国王将龙骑士的阈值推到了最大，“一，二，三，”阴森的声音从扬声器里落下来。“你们本来有四个人，是不是？”

“也可能是你不会数数呢，老家伙。”伽吉鲁啐了一口，扯出个凶狠的笑容。

“你会为这句话后悔——”过往的声音充满了威胁，但他期待的画面并没有发生。“什么？主炮为什么没开火？”

手动换档位的声音回荡在空旷的竞技场里非常清晰，机甲外的三个灭龙魔导士都能听见敌人越来越狂乱的动作，他们游荡在龙骑士周围，在躲避攻击的同时尽量做出配合打击，但长久的高强度集中注意力不现实，纳兹很快被一次挥拳击中，撞在地上砸出一个醒目的深坑。突然，大家伙的腰部放出一圈巨大的气浪，机械龙的上半身开始快速旋转，伽吉鲁惊恐地看着它慢慢改变形态。

它旋转的越来越快，越来越快，然后某一瞬间，对方的尾巴突然脱离身体，被远远地甩了出去。巨大的机械尾砸上石墙，顷刻间将屹立千年的竞技场遗迹化为碎石，龙骑士再次仰天长啸。

“很聪明的做法，”国王的声音传来。“将同伴送进多罗玛阿尼姆内部可以更容易地破坏动力系统，可惜，你们的小朋友没来得及走到那里。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

一切都在旋转，远处的呼喊声，近处的齿轮摩擦声，所有声音纠结在一起让他无法分辨它们来自哪里。

“他还在里面吗？！”

“克布拉！”

“你死定了，老家伙！”

当金属的尾巴飞出去撞到墙上时，毫无准备的克布拉也撞上了这东西的乌龟壳，但他还算清醒。尽管周围的东西都在不停颠倒，他自己也跟着翻滚旋转。他记得他找到了尾椎处控制尾巴的主轴，并迅速融掉了足够的空间。眼前是漆黑一片，他靠听力摸索着向前推进，把手上能碰到的所有东西都扯出来毁掉，主动力系统应该就在前面，他留意着是否有通往发动舱的通风口，那是他找不到动力室时的备选方案。

再然后就是突发状况。当整座遗迹都被震耳欲聋的坍塌声掩埋时，无休无止的旋转终于停止了，他听见熟悉的声音，还有三条龙同时发出的咆哮。

那三个家伙闹得挺大的，但这一次，响彻云霄的龙吼没有带给他痛苦。也许是心理作用吧，总之他没有因为这些堪称毁灭性的噪音退缩。相反，他很想加入进去，那些龙啸中有什么东西在呼唤他，而身体里不熟悉的那部分正蠢蠢欲动着想要回应。这是非常新奇的体验，在此之前他从来不觉得巨大的声音能如此悦耳，如此鼓动人心，甚至连他都想要来一次破天荒的团队合作了。

克布拉把重心挪到一块凹陷的铁皮上，支撑着站了起来。

浑身上下都很疼，他怀疑自己断了几根肋骨，但这不是什么新鲜事。压下去，把呻吟和喘息都压下去，忍受疼痛，用训练过的方法忽略它们。

所有这一切，他经历的这些狗屁事，值得你为了一个简单的不坐牢而拼命吗？克布拉不确定。但他知道他不会再回去了，回到那个黑暗的，没有未来的人生中去。

当红发的魔导士从残留的脊椎尾部钻出来时，天空已经充满了透明的漆黑漩涡。那是什么？魔力从艾德拉斯的各处被抽出来，空气中残留的微弱魔力在国王无限制的掠夺中融入龙骑士的身躯。它在变黑，变成更强大也更可怕的新姿态，相对的天空中的浮游岛在接连坠落，这个世界终究还是要走向毁灭了。

异世界的灭龙魔导士倒在它脚下，颤抖着试图站起来。

他们来不及，狰狞的龙骑士已经酝酿了它认定的最后一次攻击，魔法光束在他的嘴里聚集，克布拉跑了起来，他不知道自己为什么要冲过去，而不是像之前的每一次一样出声警告。他出现在其他人和攻击之间，血一样深红的魔法阵在最后关头张开，他举起了手。

“毒龙的卫翼！”

绚丽的红光猛地爆发，和迎面而来的刺目白光撞在一起。他经常用这个魔法来躲避攻击，却很少用它来保护别人。这可能是他第一次挡的这么艰难，灭龙魔法的屏障相当强大，但相对的耗魔量也不小，敌人的攻击越强他支付的魔力就越多，不巧克布拉现在最缺的就是魔力。

一旦他的魔力耗尽，等着他的就是化成水晶。

漫长的几十秒过后，机甲吐出的魔法激光终于宣告结束，克布拉心一松差点跪下去。

他隐约听见伽吉鲁低声说“我靠。”

说得对，妈的。他总算认识到自己曾经是菲欧莱最顶尖的一批黑魔导士之一了。

其他人终于摇摇晃晃地站了起来，沸腾的红雾消散，克布拉感觉自己呼吸有点困难。他放任自己栽下来休息一会儿，身体的僵硬在一遍遍提醒他快到极限了。“怎么了？”他轻声说，“你们这些上个世纪的老家伙终于要退休了吗？”

“想得美，”纳兹笑着回答，樱发的魔导士咽下一口干涩的唾沫，“谢谢你的救命之恩。”

“你们都欠我一条命，”克布拉指着温蒂，“十二岁以下免费，”又指向伽吉鲁，“你本身就背着债了。”

“记我账上。”

“我正打算这么干。”

温蒂的声音把他们拉回了手边的事情上。“增强魔法已经不起作用了，大家还有其他想法吗？”

纳兹皱着脸：“我的魔力快见底了，试试四个人再来一次咆哮？”

温蒂叹着气：“可是上一次咆哮失败了。”

他们需要一些更有效的魔法，更精准，速度更快，哪怕目标躲避也能命中的高速强力攻击。

短短几秒时间，克布拉脑中突然闪过一样东西。

就像走马灯一样，他快速回忆了一系列熟悉的画面。在所有跟他一起战斗过的人中，拉克萨斯被暂时驱逐，艾露莎太吹毛求疵，温蒂本身攻击力不强，纳兹连左右都分不清（这是诬陷）。而伽吉鲁……伽吉鲁知道该怎么配合他。当然，他们也会吵架，但伽吉鲁仍会在大方向上支持他，他们是彼此坚实的后盾，就像之前的每一次一样，他知道他会帮他。

哪怕在克布拉把他踢出酒店房门之后，这家伙也依旧想帮他。

一阵刺痛爬过他的皮肤，尖锐的鳞片在血肉中来回拉扯，以堪称霸道的姿态从胸口伸出，蔓延到手掌。逸散的魔力在他的指尖跳舞，丝丝缕缕的深红色飘在空气中居然有几分妖异的美丽。伽吉鲁回过头来看他，对方爬到脸上的钢鳞告诉克布拉对方也是那么想的。

铁龙向他伸出手，克布拉犹豫地握住。腐蚀性的紫色鳞片在接触到物体的一瞬间灼烧冒烟，但金属鳞片不会向那些强酸屈服。他永远不会融化。

如果四条小龙不足以击倒敌人……也许一条大龙可以。

他们对视一眼，默契地背靠背站好，十指相扣，掌心贴在一起。彼此呼应的魔法随着平地乍起的狂风旋转着攀升，空气中充满了暗红与荧绿交织的线条，魔力的河流从他们身上涌出，在越来越剧烈的空气震荡中爆发出亮眼的火花。

来自远古的魔法贯穿全身，指引他们将彼此的魔力收为己用，然后一起释放出去。

“合体魔法——”

机械龙举起了手中的大剑。

“灭龙奥义——”

好像天生就知道的名字脱口而出，命运写下的羁绊在这一天彻底兑现。

“毒金水银枪！”

巨大的枪头脱手而出，一路留下闪电般曲折的轨迹，洋红色光芒包裹着闪耀的液态水银，箭一样向敌人飞射出去。它很快，能够随心所欲的改变方向，流动的攻击紧紧咬住机械龙躲避的身躯，以一种势不可挡的形状狠狠击中了多罗玛阿尼姆。失去尾巴的龙骑士向后倒去，被尖锐的水银枪刺穿冲垮。完成攻击的水银迅速融化，以液体姿态渗进机甲的关节裂缝，然后立刻凝固。就此，巨大的钢铁怪物彻底被钉在了地上，动弹不得。

嗡嗡的机械轰鸣声渐渐停歇，炫目的银色闪光随着魔力线条的消失融进空气，多罗玛阿尼姆的齿轮发出最后一声不甘的呻吟，最后彻底失灵。

艾德拉斯的龙骑士再也没能站起来。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

流遍全身的魔力洪流正逐渐消失，伽吉鲁急促地喘着气，不太情愿地放开了同伴的手。他脑子里仍然有很多不确定，没想到他们真的能成功用出合体魔法。

朱毕亚曾经明确告诉他，使用合体魔法是一种奇妙而难以形容的感受。你能感觉到你的魔法是“活”的，是有生命的，它在召唤你，你们融为一体，就好像你一直都能听到它的声音。女孩儿的措辞里有太多华丽的辞藻，听起来浪漫又充满戏剧性，伽吉鲁曾以为那是朱毕亚的臆想——她一向是这么做的——但事实上不是的。那就是融合魔法的切实感受。

合体技并不是随便两个人就能用出来的，魔力是精密的私有物，融合彼此的魔力需要考虑很多必要的因素才有可能成功。他们能完成这次攻击绝不是因为运气好，因为两个灭龙魔导士都不是幸运女神会眷顾的类型，但这种几乎不可能成功的尝试居然圆满完成了。跟他妈做梦一样。

“该死！”克布拉颤抖的声线从身后传来。

铁龙从震惊中回过神来，同伴隐含痛苦的语调让他心脏猛地一缩。他回头，看见克布拉的脚已经固定在地上，变成一颗不规则生长的血红色魔水晶，那些水晶正在向上延申，一寸寸吞没男人的小腿和膝盖。

操。操，不要。

新的震惊从脑子里苏醒，打败敌人的成就感被取代，恐惧满满攥住了他的心。克布拉用了太多魔力。

这是我造成的，伽吉鲁想。

他妈的都是我的错！


	14. Nascent

“龙可能会在生病或者心情不稳定的时候离群飞走。这种情况通常发生在配偶死亡的时候，失去伴侣的悲痛会让它们黯然神伤。”

——《龙族史册》，第15页

公会大厅的声音并不是最先出现在脑海里的东西。这有点奇怪，声音应该是距离他最近的东西。就像之前的每一次一样，他应该先听到东西，然后再有意识。但是克布拉累了。疲惫笼罩了他的心灵，他不记得自己先想起了什么，总之在他意识到的时候，他已经醒了。

他知道自己躺在床上，没穿鞋，他的外套不见了，身上那件衬衫好硬，材质和他平时会穿的布料相去甚远。他猜那是伽吉鲁的，因为只有铁龙会喜欢这种硬邦邦的东西。

他睁开眼睛，眼前是一堵白墙，厚厚的木梁上挂着淡色窗帘，隔开了床铺和房间的其他区域。阳光从宽敞的玻璃窗射进来，照亮了整个房间，米白色落在绛紫的眼眸中，平白让人多了几分安心。

这里是……公会医务室？

他试图移动，但身体抗议着不愿意听从。他的每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着疼痛，灼烧感从指尖沸腾到双脚，十几亿细胞似乎都嘶吼着要破体而出。他的耳朵发痒，一种熟悉的恍惚感爬过他的脑子，他记不太清了，但涅槃事件的时候，当他差点失去他的手臂和半边肩膀的时候，他也是这样动弹不得的。

上一次他差点死在那，这次也一样。

既然醒了，那就没必要一直躺在床上。克布拉用手肘支撑自己，试图慢慢坐起来。他之前的推断是正确的，他的风衣不见了。他光着脚，穿着自己的酒红色裤子和不认识的深灰T恤，衣服明显大了好几码。他的手臂和小腹缠着好几层绷带，克布拉怀疑自己现在看起来就像个可笑的圣诞节礼物。

“啊，你醒了！”一个惊喜的声音从医务室另一头传来。克布拉艰难地转头，看见吉娜娜正朝这边跑来。女孩儿和他对上视线，并毫不犹豫地绽出了一个温柔的微笑。

“……吉娜娜……这是哪？”他开口，声音沙哑，彷若耳语。

“你回到了妖精的尾巴，”她肯定了他之前的推测。“所有人从艾德拉斯回来之后，世界恢复了正常，但你当时情况很危险：身体僵硬，全身结晶化，看起来完全没有生命体征……距离你回来已经四天了，我们还以为你会睡得更久。”

克布拉皱起鼻子。“你们……是什么意思？”

“我们，所有人都知道你和纳兹他们拯救了公会，大家都很担心，我想伽吉鲁也和我一样担心。”她摸着下巴回忆。“他总是用可怕的眼神看着我，但他很重视你，所以我也没那么怕他了。”说到这，女孩儿回头望了一眼医务室的门。“会长一直在找他，但我已经好几天没见他人影了。”

克布拉闭上眼睛，叹了口气。伽吉鲁把他活着带回来了，对方又一直尝试邀请他组队，他其实有点期待睁眼时能看见他在身边。模糊的记忆在脑海中沉浮不定，在他动不了也没有意识的这段时间，那条铁龙是怎么过的？

直觉告诉他是伽吉鲁把他弄到床上的，谢天谢地他会为这件事感激他的。

虽然很不想承认，但克布拉怀疑伽吉鲁在生闷气。他其实很能理解这种行为，越是骄傲的人越不能容忍同伴在眼前被伤害。克布拉知道自己不是玻璃做的，不会轻易碎掉，但在一根筋的铁龙眼里，他大概跟死了没什么两样。

“波流西卡不让他进来，他生气极了。”吉娜娜叹了口气，把手抚在脸颊上。“但重症监护室只有家人能探护。”她说。“我差点也进不来，你的公会资料上显示我们是姐弟，所以我侥幸被放进来了。”

克布拉想说点什么，他刚要张嘴，某种混杂着敬畏和无奈的心音就从吉娜娜身上传了出来，他想了想，接着问：“……波流西卡是谁？”

“一个救了你命的女人，忘恩负义的蛇小子，”一位阴沉的老妇人从帘子后转出来，有力地命令人离开。“小姐，探护时间结束了。我需要和你的……弟弟，谈一谈。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

这是个约莫七十岁左右的女人，举止优雅，容貌整洁，有一双锐利的黑眼睛。粉色和灰色相交的发色证明了她的年龄，医生在脑后挽了个高贵的发髻，她苍白的手指上沾染了一些青黄的颜色，那是长期浸染草药的结果。从空气中残留的味道来看，她最近一次接触的药材是鼠尾草，那条淡紫色的披肩已经很明显的展示了主人拒人于千里之外的气质。

即使不用魔法，克布拉也能看出来这位妖精的尾巴首席治疗师对回到人类社会并不期待。尤其在幻想曲的战斗过后，三个月前关于妖精的尾巴疑似内斗的报道写遍了菲奥莱的大小报纸，克布拉恰好知道那是真的。

“为了我们两个人，我限制了你和家人见面。”医生开门见山地说，语气非常冷漠。她指着克布拉床边那张摇摇晃晃的床头柜。“治疗前我不得不摘下你的耳环，以保证我的工作能顺利进行。”

“你不会——”克布拉伸手去摸耳朵，绝望地发现它们已经变成它原本的样子：更长，有尖，形状似树叶……该死的这是他近期听过的最糟糕的消息，没有之一。他怒视着那位老妇人，对方板着脸不为所动。

“我必须摘掉它们，而且这里没有人能进来。还是说你想再一次变回魔水晶吗？我可以安排。”波流西卡的语调堪称平淡，她摇着头，状似疑惑。“我已经很久没有见过你的同类了，埃尔法林（Elfaerin）。”

红发的男人在这个词汇下抿起嘴唇，耳朵向后伸了几毫米。

知道他不是人类的人屈指可数——埃尔法林，但大多数人类称呼他们为精灵——其他六魔，吉娜娜，然后就是眼前这个女人……七个人，有点太多了。尽管治疗师的表情很阴郁，但克布拉能听见她内心的关切，她并没有撒谎，波流西卡已经尽自己最大的可能去限制医务室的人员流动，除了吉娜娜没有人来过这里。她知道那枚耳环代表了什么，所以她出手帮助他保守了秘密。

和恶魔一样，精灵在世人的定义中更像是一种幻想种族，他们曾经人数众多，但随着人类越来越强大，魔法倾向于这些更平凡的生物，其他高魔种族的生存空间越来越小，逐渐被推到世界的边缘。

如果人们知道在遥远的南方出现了一个精灵，而且他正在一个相当著名的公会做魔导士，蜂拥而至的问题绝对能淹没他们。波流西卡不想看见那样的未来，如果说有什么东西是比人更让她讨厌的，那就是爱问问题的人，喋喋不休的两脚生物简直就是灾难。克布拉在心底默默赞同她的观点。

“所以我们达成一致了。”克布拉叹息道，他的声音还很艰涩，太久没说话让声带失去了原本的圆润，急需温水滋养。医疗师用埃尔法林（Elfaerin）来代指精灵，这是正确的，他知道这是他种族的别称，但除此之外，他对精灵这种生物的了解并不比她多。他对自身的认知近乎空白，这种令人难堪的迷茫驱使他隐藏自己。

他伸手去拿那些小金环。

但深色的木杖骤然落下，差点砸到他的手指。

“不，我们没有。”波流西卡挥动手杖警告道。“你还没有脱离危险期。我给你治疗的时候，你的肺已经完全结晶化了。‘灵魂’的后遗症非常恶劣，在我确定你已经完全脱离影响之前，不要带这些东西。”

克布拉的耳朵耷拉下来，小小的耳尖隐藏在头发里轻轻抖动。“我很好，”不，他当然不好。但是这不重要。他试图用凶恶的眼神说服对方别管他，但可怕的前黑魔导士显然不是医生的对手，对方用更凶恶的眼神告诉他不想死就闭嘴。

“再呆两天，然后我们一起摆脱这些没有意义的交谈。”波流西卡的不耐已经写在脸上了，暴躁的女士拒绝任何异议。“或者我把吉娜娜叫来，让她看着你。”

“我不需要照顾。”

“我已经三十多年没见过精灵了，差点忘了你们时多么固执的一个种族。”樱发的女人摇摇头，转身走到一旁，翻起克布拉的诊断单。“从现在开始不要和我说话，如果你坚持要那么做，一切后果由你自付。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

平淡的一天过去。

克布拉把手里一直握着的笔撂在床头柜上，用填写文件的间隙揉了揉眼睛。

他能理解为什么马卡罗夫会长总抱怨评议院的报告难写了。拉克萨斯的爷爷大概不喜欢文书工作，但有些事是没办法当做看不见糊弄过去的。

整个城市在一周前消失了，几天后又凭空出现。这种匪夷所思的事情要是拿不出一个合适的解释，评议院的混蛋绝对不会放过他们的。

克布拉曾经是这类报告的常客，各种重大伤害事件都能看见前黑魔导士的身影，现在轮到他来写报告了，不得不说这真的有点讽刺。更讽刺的是，克布拉很清楚该如何措辞让形势变得更有利，他知道如何巧妙地规避法律，哪些细节可以写，哪些东西不必写。他怀疑他是整个公会唯二知道怎么应付评议院的人，说真的，这真不值得骄傲。

希望他的医疗评级能赶快达到出院标准，这样他就能离开这个嘈杂的房间了。本来安静的医务室因为不隔音的墙壁而变得无法忍受，门外走来走去的脚步声让他异常烦躁。

他常常能听见打架声，在争吵爆发之后，动手的声音很快就会传来。餐具碎裂的声音在房间里回荡，有人莫名其妙从楼梯上摔了下去，喧闹的人群一路从大厅这头打到那头，纳兹在高声挑衅，露西在骂他，艾露莎的草莓蛋糕在一次碰撞中宣告阵亡，妖精女王绝望的铁拳撂倒一片作乱者。奇怪的是，伽吉鲁没有出现。克布拉还以为他会在酒吧附近转悠，喝着啤酒嚼着金属盘子，直到米拉杰抓住他。

楼下的闹剧吸引了克布拉太多注意，导致他没听见更近的脚步声，当医务室的门突然打开时，惯于提前了解一切的灭龙魔导士被吓了一跳。他回头，年迈的妖精正拖着脚步慢悠悠走进来，他松了口气。

“我正在写我的报告。”克布拉向会长汇报。

马卡罗夫笑了笑，身材矮小的老人拄着他的橡木手杖，拨开了医务室的窗帘。他拿着一个塑料文件夹，克布拉好奇那里面是什么。

“我很欣赏你的效率，但你知道，我不是来跟你说这个的。”

一阵短暂的沉默，马卡罗夫等着克布拉听到他此行的目的。

“我们能不能不说你接下来要说的事？”

会长被他逗笑了。“不行，孩子。”

“我猜到了。”克布拉叹了口气，把文件和笔都放回桌子上，转过身来面向老人。

马卡罗夫拉过一把椅子靠近克布拉的病床，椅子腿在地板上划出轻微的摩擦声，让红发的魔导士瑟缩了一下。“知道吗，你让我想起我孙子。人总是想要回避艰难的对话，这是人类的本能，没什么好羞耻的。”

“谢谢……？”克布拉眨眨眼睛，不确定面对这样的情况应该做出什么表情。他不擅长处理人们的善意，更不擅长被拿出来和拉克萨斯比较。

马卡罗夫跳上椅子，把手杖放在一边，将文件夹则摆上克布拉的床。“无论如何，波流西卡已经更新了你在公会中的信息表。一个精灵，嗯？”

克布拉的动作僵住了。第八个。现在有八个人知道这个秘密，他觉得这个知情人数已经不能说是秘密了。他怎么会以为那个女医师会在官方资料中替他隐瞒，显然，她认为身为会长的马卡罗夫有权知道这点，而克布拉甚至不知道该怎么反驳她。

“是的。”他艰难地承认道。

“这是你一直保守的秘密，我已经——”

“三十多年没见过精灵了？”

马卡罗夫的脸皱成一团，他捋捋自己的胡子：“我已经说过这个故事了吗？”

“没有，但你和波流西卡很熟不是吗？”

会长先生会意地点点头，换了个姿势继续说。“家人的隐瞒让我很难过，妖精的尾巴是一个大家庭，我们之间没有必须保留的秘密，克布拉。”

好吧。尽管早就知道，但听见这段话还是让他停顿了呼吸。语言的重量在此刻体现的淋漓尽致，他就好像站在审判台上，周围都是刺人的目光。

“我知道你的上一个公会……”

肩膀上的疤痕开始刺痛，伴有让人坐立不安的瘙痒，一跳一跳的好像在证明着什么。关于六魔将军的话题就像一条阴冷的毒蛇，从老人的话语中诞生，爬过他的身体，最后勒住脖子。

他感到无法呼吸。

克布拉抚上自己的喉结，试图控制自己摄取一些氧气。

“臭名昭著？”

“你能让一个老人把话说完吗？现在的孩子啊，总想催促老人家走快点，一点尊老爱幼的心都没有。”马卡罗夫翻着白眼，夸张地摇了摇头。“我想说的是，那不是个好地方。诚然，我不能说我期待过一位来自巴拉姆同盟的魔导士加入我的大家庭，但你做得很好，甚至让我惊讶。你加入妖精的尾巴的理由其实相当值得怀疑，因为不久前你还在试图做相反的事，然而现在，你已经愿意和同伴为拯救公会而战了。我觉得这能证明些什么。”

“我去艾德拉斯的时候并没有想过拯救所有人。”克布拉垂下眼睛。

“但你完全可以选择另一条更轻松的路不是吗？”马卡罗夫轻笑着，好像在看一个倔强的孩子。“所有人都失踪了，你可以马上离开，忘记这里曾经发生的一切。但你没有。你和其他人一起前往了危机四伏的异世界，只为了拯救你想拯救的人，即使这样做会让你自己陷入极大的危险，你也没有停下。”

“这听起来就是我那群小混蛋会做的事。”

克布拉的表情柔和下来，尖尖的耳朵随着主人的放松轻轻下垂。

“我知道你还没有走出来，你跟所有人都保持距离，但即便如此，你也是这个大家庭的一份子。”马卡罗夫扫过克布拉的肩膀，后者听见对方对不愿意触及他伤口的考量。他知道这是个不算愉快的故事，所以他永远不会提起那个令人心痛的伤疤背后意味着什么。“如果你不愿意，我不会强迫你告诉我隐瞒身份的原因，但我得知道，它也有一个不好的故事吗？”老人的橡木棍犹豫了一下，到底还是没有指向毒龙的肩膀。

“不，”克布拉低声说，眼睛盯着身前的毯子。“你知道，有些人会排斥其他种族，就像有些人排斥人类一样。”

“我想在黑暗中，这种情况会更极端。”马卡罗夫推测道。克布拉点点头，明白这个话题告一段落了。气氛兀的一松，灭龙魔导士的语气也变得鲜活起来。“那么，现在写报告变成最重要的事了，对吧？”

马卡罗夫笑着点头。“我之后会把你的身份证明表偷偷放进有关部门的。”

受雇于公会的魔法种族必须向评议院的有关部门注册身份，那是一个不算大的议会特殊分支——超自然及魔法生物人口普查监督部（PECOC）。PECOC一直密切关注着国家内部的魔法种族数量，他们在哪工作，在哪生活，以及其他令人毛骨悚然的信息采集。官方说这么做是为了保证特殊种族在人类社会的生活不受干扰，但事实上，PECOC才是这些非人类种族越来越脱离人群的真正原因。

克布拉不太理解为什么马卡罗夫要这么做，对方沉浸在对评议院的思考里，他很难获得什么有效的信息。不过说真的，他觉得自己不需要那份身份证明表。“然后？”

“我不喜欢评议院的官僚主义作风，这不是什么秘密，很多人都知道我不会给他们面子，但有些时候。”马卡罗夫说。“有些时候，它们还是有点用处的。等评议院的人口普查进入最后阶段，我会偷偷把你的表格塞进中间。他们不会为你之前没有注册而大惊小怪，因为那意味着他们必须重新开始普查过程，这对他们‘认真公正’的形象不利。评议院只能悄悄把你的信息插进去，并以后都不会来打扰你，只当你这个精灵不存在。”

老人在完成目的的时候出乎意料地用了一些卑鄙的手段，但他的理由足够正当，反正克布拉觉得很正当。他扫了一眼桌子上的报告，听说艾露莎已经写完了自己那部分，也搞定了纳兹和温蒂的证词，也就是说，现在只剩他和伽吉鲁了。

“听起来你以前经常这么干。”克布拉轻快地说，觉得这个发现很有意思。他听说马卡罗夫会长作为老牌圣十，总有很多方法满足评议院的要求。现在看来，对方恐怕不是满足评议院的要求，而是让评议院不得不低头说满足。

活了大半辈子的妖精会长显然智计百出。

“当然了，”马卡罗夫摸了摸胡子。“妖精的尾巴里有很多魔法种族：超越者，恶魔，龙……家里还有谁来着？”

“龙？”

“就是人们所说的第一代灭龙魔导士。灭龙魔导士是一个非常古老的词汇，它的背后代表了什么，只有一些老人才知道。”

“原来他们也得注册这个东西。”克布拉偏了偏头，一只耳朵竖起，听着门外面的动静。

马卡罗夫挥了挥手，似乎对评议院的规定不屑一顾。“根据最新的魔法种族目录公示——这东西是公会和幽鬼撕破脸后临时颁布的——纳兹和伽吉鲁这类破坏力太强的灭龙魔导士已经进入了上层的视线。监管部门认为他们需要被控制，那群尸位素餐的胆小鬼。”

对于社会和灭龙魔导士本身，这似乎……“这似乎是正确的判断。”尽管克布拉不愿意看到它。

“但是，”会长先生伸出一根手指。“没有一份明确的行为规定和评议院签字的最终报告，这种注册也只是一纸空文，什么用都没有。”

的确。克布拉点点头放弃了这个话题。

“伽吉鲁，”他想了想开口。“吉娜娜说他最近都没有出现。”

马卡罗夫点点头。“自从你们从艾德拉斯回来之后就没人见过他了。米拉确定他没去工作，也没回家，虽然朱比亚建议可以去黑山找他，但那里地形崎岖，人迹罕至，他又是个出色的追踪与反追踪能手。在熟悉地形的情况下，他要是不想被人找到，那即使是纳兹也抓不住他的尾巴。”

克布拉心不在焉地拨弄着右耳的耳尖。“你觉得我能听到他在哪里？”

“你还处在休假状态，我不能要求你些做什么，”矮小的老人从椅子上跳下来，克布拉能听见对方真正不愿意面对的是波流西卡愤怒的脸。“请把它当做一个善意的邀请吧。”

“我听说黑山是个安静的地方，你会喜欢那的。”


End file.
